The Lost Warrior Das Sequel
by ChibiChibi
Summary: Die Fortsetzung zu The Lost Warrior. Spielt etwa 2 Jahre nach dem Epilog. Jemand braucht Hilfe um eine Bedrohung zu bekämpfen und trifft auf Jenny und die anderen Saiyajins! Bitte rr! beendet
1. Prolog

The Lost Warrior – Das Sequel

**__**

_Ich weiß, ich hatte gesagt, es könnte etwas dauern... Aber ich habe heute endlich mal die Zeit gefunden, den Prolog zu übersetzen... Vielleicht werde ich jetzt etwa ein Kapitel pro Woche schaffen, ohne dabei meine anderen Projekte zu vergessen... Aber da Schule jetzt ja (fast) vorbei ist (muss morgen nur noch zur mündlichen Prüfung hin), werde ich wohl Zeit haben, ein Kapitel pro Woche zu übersetzen... Hoffe ich doch... Also, ich wünsche euch jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Sequel!!!_

_ChibiChibi_

Prolog

In einer Wüste in der Nähe einer Stadt kämpfte ein junger Mann mit einer goldenen Aura gegen ein sehr starkes Monster. Aber obwohl das Monster wirklich fett war, hatte der junge Mann es schwer nur einen Treffer bei diesem Ding zu landen und es zeigte noch nicht einmal seine wahre Kraft. Nachdem das Monster den Mann zu Boden geschickt hatte, drehte es sich nur um und wollte gerade wegfliegen, als der Mann wieder aufstand. „Stop," sagte er, Blut hustend, „Ich bin mit dir noch nicht fertig..."

„Du bist unlustig. Ich gehe woanders hin," sagte das Monster einfach und flog davon.

„Verdammt! Ich konnte ihn nicht einmal berühren... schon wieder! So wie es jetzt aussieht, ist die Erde verloren. Aber zumindest ist er nicht in die Richtung der Stadt geflogen." Der junge Mann sammelte all seine verbliebene Energie und flog zurück zur Stadt.

Er landete vor einem riesigen Gebäude, seinem Zuhause. Das Monster hatte schon viele Städte zerstört, aber ist noch in die Nähe seines Heimes gekommen. Er stolperte durch die Vordertür. „Mom!" rief er mit seinem letzten Bisschen Kraft. 

Eine Frau mit langem, blauem Haar erschien. „Oh mein Gott, Trunks! Bist du okay? Ich bin so froh, dass du noch lebst!" Als sie das gesagte hatte, brach Trunks in ihren Armen zusammen.

Trunks wachte mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen auf. Er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wo er war und fand seine schlafende Mutter in einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber wurde von einem stechendem Schmerz in seinem Kopf zurückgeworfen. Sein Stöhnen weckte Bulma auf.

„Trunks, du bist wach! Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Als wenn zehn Trucks über mich gerollt wären. Wie lange war ich K.O.?"

„Fast eine Woche."

„Was?" rief er und setzte sich auf, legte aber sofort eine Hand gegen seinen Kopf und bemerkte, dass er bandagiert war.

„Trunks, leg dich wieder hin. Du musst dich ausruhen."

„Nein... Ich kann nicht... Er ist immer noch da draußen... und bringt Menschen um..." Trunks stieg langsam aus dem Bett.

„Trunks! Du kannst jetzt nicht gegen ihn kämpfen! Er ist zu stark... und ich will dich nicht verlieren," sagte Bulma zu ihm, als eine Träne ihre Wange herunterrollte. 

„Ich weiß, dass er stark ist... Boo ist stärker als die Cyborgs oder Cell... Aber du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich hier einfach nur herumsitze und zuschaue, wie er langsam diese Welt zerstört, unsere Welt! Ich habe es einmal gesehen und ich will es nicht noch einmal sehen!" rief er.

„Es gibt noch die Zeitmaschine... Du kannst wieder zurückgehen und..."

„Und was? Die anderen um ihre Hilfe bitten? Nein Mom, das kann ich nicht tun! Sie leben endlich in Frieden und ich will nicht, dass auch nur einer von ihnen sein Leben für mich riskiert... Ich will nicht, dass sie das gleiche erleben wie wir."

„Manchmal wünschte ich wirklich, dass du nicht so dickköpfig und stolz wie dein Vater wärst. Aber wenn du sie nicht fragen willst, könntest du ja andere Krieger bitten dir zu helfen."

„Hm? Wie meinst du das?"

„Während du bewusstlos warst, habe ich meine Arbeit an einem Portal beendet, mit dem du in andere Dimensionen schauen und reisen kannst. Ich werde es dir zeigen. Meinst du, du bist in der Lage zu gehen?" Trunks nickte.

Als sie in Bulmas Labor ankamen, sah Trunks sofort das Portal. „Ist es das?"

„Ja, Trunks. Also, was denkst du?"

„Funktioniert es?" Trunks inspizierte es und Bulma nickte.

„Diese Maschine sucht in anderen Dimensionen nach hohe Ki Signaturen und ich habe auch schon eine gefunden, wo einige sehr hohe sind. Hier sind ein paar Informationen über den Planeten Erde," sagte Bulma und gab ihrem Sohn ein Stück Papier und eine Karte von dem Planeten.

„Also, du hast etwa 8 Energielevel gefunden, von denen du denkst, dass sie dort zu Kriegern gehören?" fragte Trunks und zeigte auf ein rotes x auf der Karte.

„Jep! Also, willst du in diese Dimension gehen?"

„Wenn es dort starke Krieger gibt, die uns helfen könnten Boo zu besiegen, gehe ich."

„Ich habe gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest." Sie umarmte ihn.

„Aber kann ich dich alleine lassen?"

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Wir werden mit diesen Dingern in Kontakt bleiben." Sie gab ihm etwas, was wie ein Handy aussah.

„Was ist das?"

„Das ist ein interdimensionaler Kommunikator. Oh und übrigens... Ich muss etwas mit deinem Haar machen!"

„Mit meinem Haar? Was? Warum?" fragte er, mit seiner Hand da durchgehend. 

„Die Leute auf diesem Planeten haben kein lila Haar. Aber ich habe auch daran gedacht..."

„Denk nicht mal dran! Du wirst mein Haar nicht färben!"

„Keine Sorge, Trunks. Das ist eine spezielle Flüssigkeit, die dein Haar braun machen wird, aber wenn du aufpowerst, wird es wieder die alte Haarfarbe werden.

Trunks runzelte die Stirn. „Wirklich?"

„Glaub mir. Okay, nun, wann willst du gehen?"

„Wir können nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren, also werde ich nur ein paar Sachen packen und dann bin ich fertig."

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Trunks alles zusammengepackt, was er brauchen könnte und es in eine Tasche getan, die er kapsularisierte (sogar sein Schwert). Nach dem letzten Kampf war seine Kleidung zerrissen, also entschied er sich, ein Paar dunkelblaue Jeans, ein schwarzes T-Shirt und seine blaue CC-Jacke, die er nicht während dem Kampf anhatte, anzuziehen. Er nahm die Bandagen von seinem Kopf und ging zurück ins Labor. Bulma war gerade fertig damit, die Maschine zu programmieren, als Trunks hereinkam.  

Sie drehte sich um und lächelte. „So, die Maschine ist programmiert. Bist du bereit?" Trunks nickte. „Gut, und nun schließ deine Augen," befahl Bulma, als sie die Flüssigkeit in sein Haar sprühte und hielt dann einen Spiegel vor sein Gesicht. „Du kannst deine Augen nun wieder aufmachen." Trunks schaute auf sein Spiegelbild und ging dann mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Gefällt's dir?"

„Ich weiß nicht... Es sieht nicht schlecht aus... es ist nur ein bisschen... merkwürdig..."

„Ich finde, es steht dir."

Trunks schaute auf das Portal. „Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt gehen."

„Mach's gut, Trunks. Und viel Glück!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mom. Ich komme zurück und bringe Hilfe. Das verspreche ich," sagte Trunks, als er seine Mutter umarmte. Er ließ sie los und ging zu dem Portal.

„Und Trunks? Hier!" Bulma warf ihm eine kleine Flasche zu.

„Hm? Was ist das?"

„Aspirin. Für deinen Kopf."

„Danke Mom!" Damit ging er durch das Portal.

~*~

Das Portal öffnete sich in einer kleinen Nebenstraße und Trunks trat heraus. Er überprüfte sofort, ob ihn jemand beobachtete, aber er war der einzigste in der Straße. Er nahm den Kommunikator heraus und drückte einen Knopf. „Trunks? Bist du das?"

„Ja, Mom. Ich bin's. Ich wollte nur bescheid sagen, dass ich angekommen bin."

„Gut, und fühlst du irgendetwas?"

Trunks konzentrierte sich und fand bald ein paar höhere Kis. „Ja, ich hab welche gefunden. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Bye!"

„Bye!" Er drückte den Knopf wieder und tat den Kommunikator in seine Tasche. Die Kis waren in der Nähe und so ging er in die Richtung, aus der er sie spürte.

_Nächste Woche: „Wer bist du?"  
Trunks trifft auf die Leute mit dem hohen Ki und wird so einige Überraschungen erleben..._


	2. Wer bist du?

_Danke erst einmal für die Reviews!!! HEGDL!!!_

**Kapitel 1: „Wer bist du?"**

Es war ein wunderschöner Sommertag. Die Sonne schien, Vögel sangen, alles war perfekt. Auf einer Wiese in einem Park spielten zwei sieben Jahre alte Kinder. Der Junge hatte kurzes blondes Haar und blaue Augen. Das Mädchen, seine Schwester, hatte langes, dunkelbraunes Haar, das ein bisschen länger als zu ihren Schultern war und wellig war. Beide trugen Turnschuhe, kurze Hosen und ein T-Shirt. Wenn man die beiden ein bisschen länger beobachtete, konnte man sehen, dass sie nicht wie gewöhnliche Kinder spielten. Was sie taten ähnelte mehr kämpfen als spielen, obwohl es deren Art war, ihre Zeit zu verbringen.

~*~

Trunks stand hinter einem Baum und beobachtete die beiden Kinder, aber er bemerkte auch eine junge Frau und ein Mädchen, die unter einem nahegelegenen Baum saßen, mit einem kleinen Kind spielten und redeten, aber er konnte nicht genau ausmachen, worüber sie sprach. Die Frau sah so aus, als wäre sie Mitte zwanzig, wie ihm, und hatte schulterlange, blonde Locken. Sie trug schwarze kurze Hosen und ein weißes Top mit Spaghettiträgern. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen neben ihr war etwa 18 Jahre alt. Auch ihr Haar ging bis zu ihren Schultern und wurde von einem Orangen Bandana zurückgehalten. Sie trug graue Shorts und ein kurzes, rotes T-Shirt. Und Trunks musste zugeben, sie sah gut darin aus.

~*~

„Michael! Faith! Powert down! Ich will nicht, dass ihr den Park zerstört!" rief die Frau und ging auf sie zu, bis sie direkt vor ihnen stand, ihre Arme über ihrer Brust verschränkt und sie böse anschauend.

„Ja, Mom!" antworteten beide ein bisschen enttäuscht. 

Plötzlich hatte die Frau ein großes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. „Gut. Weil, ihr wisst, dass wenn ihr nicht auf mich hört, ich euch morgen mit eurem Großvater trainieren lassen werde." Die Kinder schluckten schwer und rannen schnell ein paar Meter von ihr weg. Trunks hatte auch gemerkt, dass das Energielevel der Kinder während dem Kampf gestiegen ist, aber er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass es bereits so hoch war um den Park zu zerstören. 

_‚Also, die blonde Frau ist ihre Mutter. Ich frag mich, wer und wo der Vater ist. Und was hat es mit dem Großvater auf sich? Wenn sie alle stark und Kämpfer sind, hoffe ich, dass sie mir helfen werden.'_

„Wow, Jenny... Ich muss sagen, du weißt wirklich, wie du die beiden kontrollieren musst. Ihnen zu drohen mit Vegeta zu trainieren... Das ist gut," sagte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen.

„Ja, es ist wirklich schwer zwei Halb-Saiyajins in dem Alter zu kontrollieren. Ich frag mich, ob Trunks und Goten so schlimm waren."

„Soweit ich weiß, war es immer dein Ehemann, der meinen Onkel in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat."

„Das stimmt wahrscheinlich. Aber nun zu was anderem... Bist du bereit für morgen abend?"

„Morgen abend?"

„Wollten wir in den neuen Club in der Stadt gehen."

„Hm? Oh, stimmt. Aber glaubst du nicht, dass du... wie soll ich sagen..."

„Ein bisschen zu alt dafür bin? Hey? Obwohl ich 32 Jahre alt bin, denken die meisten Leute, dass ich noch 25 bin!"

„Okay, du hast gewonnen. Und was wollen wir dort machen?"

„Ich hatte dir doch versprochen einen netten jungen Mann für dich zu finden, erinnerst du dich?"

Das Mädchen, Pan, kicherte. „Ja, ich erinnere mich!"

Flashback 

„Pan, hör mir zu... Ich weiß, dass Trunks dich liebt, aber nur als Freundin, oder als Schwester. Er würde dich nie lieben, wie er mich liebt..."

„Ich weiß..."

„Aber eines verspreche ich dir: Irgendwann wirst du jemanden wie Trunks finden, der dich so liebt, wie Trunks mich liebt. Verstehst du das?"

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja, und wenn du hier niemanden findest, suchen wir einfach jemanden in meiner Dimension." 

Flashback Ende

~*~

Beide lachten jetzt und Trunks wünschte sich zu hören, worüber sie sprachen. Sie sahen wirklich glücklich aus. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal glücklich war... Es war vor Boo. ‚Boo. Er hat so viele Menschen und Familien, die jetzt glücklich sein könnten, getötet.' Der Gedanke daran ließ seine Wut und sein Ki steigen, aber er versteckte es schnell wieder, aber es war lang genug, so dass Leute, die Ki fühlen können, es bemerken konnten.

~*~

„Hey Faith! Hast du das grad gefühlt?" fragte Michael seine Schwester.

„Ja, es fühlte sich an wie Dads Ki. Er ist hier irgendwo! Komm! Lass es uns Mom erzählen!"

„Nee, ich glaube sie hat es schon gefühlt... Lass uns hier bleiben."

„Okay." Somit setzten sie ihren kleinen Trainingskampf fort.

~*~

„Pan, hab ich mir das nur eingebildet oder hab ich grad Trunks sein Ki hier in der Nähe gefühlt?"

„Sieht so aus, als wenn sich jemand einen Tag frei genommen hat," sagte Pan grinsend.

„Aber wo ist er?" fragte Jenny, als sie wieder versuchte eine Spur von seinem Ki zu finden. Sie schloss ihre Augen um sich zu konzentrieren und als sie sie wieder öffnete, lächelte sie. „Er versteckt sein Ki, aber nicht gut genug für mich."

„Vielleicht will er, dass du ihn findest."

„Das werde ich sehen. Bist du so nett und passt auf Joey auf, während ich weg bin?"

„Klar pass ich auf dein kleines Mädchen auf."

„Danke," sagte Jenny und ging von ihnen weg, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung aus der sie das Ki von ihrem Ehemann gefühlt hatte. Das bekam die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Kinder.

„Hey Pan, wo geht Mom hin?" fragte das Mädchen.

„Sie will euren Vater überraschen," sagte Pan zu ihnen, mit dem Trademark Son Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.

~*~

_‚Wo geht sie hin? Hat das andere Mädchen nicht etwas davon gesagt, den Vater von dem Kind zu überraschen? Nun werde ich sehen, wer er ist,'__ dachte Trunks und starrte in die Richtung, in der die Frau verschwunden ist._

Jenny versteckte sich hinter einer Mauer und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Ki, was sie fühlte. „Ha! Hab ich dich!" sagte sie und legte zwei Finger an ihre Stirn. Nachdem sie verschwand, erschien sie wieder direkt hinter Trunks. Erschrocken von dem plötzlichen Erscheinen eines Kis hinter sich, drehte er sich um, aber bevor er irgendwie reagieren konnte, küsste die Frau ihn. Noch erschrockener davon zog er sich zurück. Sie starrten sich geschockt an. „Wer bist du?" schaffte Jenny es schließlich zu fragen.

„Warum hast du das getan?" fragte Trunks sie.

„Antworte erst auf meine Frage! Wer bist du?"

„Okay. Mein Name ist Trunks Vegeta Briefs und..."

Sie nagelte ihn  gegen einen Baum. „Falsche Antworte," sagte sie und warf ihn zu Boden.

„Was ist los, Mom?" fragte Michael. Er und die anderen hatten es gesehen und sind auf sie zugekommen. 

„Pan, bring die Kinder hier weg, schnell!" befahl Jenny, nie die Augen von dem lassend, der sagte er sei Trunks.

„Aber Mom!" jammerte Faith.

„JETZT!" schrie Jenny sie an.

In der Zwischenzeit stand Trunks auf. „Hey... Ich will nicht kämpfen."

„Wirklich? Wer sagt mir, dass du kein Feind bist?"

„Ich sage es."

„Beweis es. Wer bist du?"

„Wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, bin ich Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

„Wieder die falsche Antwort. Du kannst nicht Trunks sein."

~*~

„Ihr zwei! Bleibt hier und passt auf eure kleine Schwester auf! Ich gehe und helfe eurer Mom! Bewegt euch nicht vom Fleck!" befahl Pan, als sie zurück zum Kampf ging.

„Aber..."

„Kein aber! Verstanden? Das ist nicht euer Vater! Also bleibt hier!" Somit verließ Pan die beiden Kinder.

~*~

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Trunks geschockt. _‚Was geht hier vor?'_

„Das heißt, dass der wirkliche Trunks Vegeta Briefs jetzt in diesem Moment in seinem Büro sitzt und arbeitet."

„Jenny? Bist du okay?" fragte Pan, als sie auf sie zurannte.

„Pan? Was tust du hier? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst auf die Kinder aufpassen!"

„Sie sind stark genug um auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Ich bin hier um die zu helfen."

„Okay, aber sei vorsichtig."

Trunks räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu erlangen. „Also, ihr wisst nun, wer ich bin, obwohl ihr mir irgendwie nicht glauben wollt und nun will ich wissen, wer ihr seid."

„Ich bin Jenny Briefs Collin, oder Jenny Briefs Son, was du lieber magst."

„Und ich bin Pan Son."

„Moment. Briefs wie in Bulma Briefs und Son wie in Goku oder Gohan Son?"

„Genau," stellte Jenny fest.

„Und nun wollt IHR, dass ICH DAS glaube?" fragte Trunks, als er ein bisschen aufpowerte und sein braunes Haar lavendel wurde. 

„Also hast du dich endlich entschieden gegen mich zu kämpfen. Du magst zwar wie Trunks aussehen, aber du bist nicht er," sagte Jenny, als sie auch aufpowerte und ihre Haare und Augen schwarz wurden.

Trunks starrte auf ihre Verwandlung. _‚Könnte es sein? Könnten sie verwandt sein...' Er konnte seinen Gedankengang nicht beenden, weil Jenny plötzlich neben ihm erschien._

„Ich will nicht hier kämpfen. Lass uns irgendwo anders hingehen." Sie flog los, sich für das menschliche Auge zu schnell bewegend und Pan und Trunks folgten ihr.

~*~

Ein paar Minuten später landete Jenny in einer felsigen Gegend. „So, hier können wir unsere volle Kraft benutzen. Bist du bereit?"

„Ich bin bereit," antwortete Trunks. Nicht einmal eine Sekunde später griffen sie sich an. _‚Sie ist wirklich stark, aber ich frag mich, ob sie stark genug für einen Super Saiyajin ist.'  Er landete ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt._

„Was ist los? Schon müde?"

„Nein, nicht im geringsten!" sagte er zu ihr und verwandelte sich in einen Super Saiyajin.

„Oh mein Gott..." Jenny starrte ihn an, genauso wie Pan.

Trunks bemerkte das und grinste triumphierend. „Überrascht? Diese Form nennt sich..."

„Super Saiyajin, ich weiß. Aber wie kannst du das tun? Ich meine, du kannst nicht Trunks sein, es ist unmöglich, oder was meinst du, Pan?"

„Warte mal ne Minute... Ihr wisst über Saiyajins und Super Saiyajins Bescheid?"

In dem Moment kam Pan auf sie zu. „Natürlich wissen wir davon.  Hier, schau," sagte sie und verwandelte sich auch in einen Super Saiyajin, in dem gleichen Moment wie Jenny.

„Ihr seid Saiyajins?"

„Ja, aber keine Vollblüter. Ich bin halb, wie du sein magst, wenn du wirklich Trunks bist, und Pan ist ein viertel Saiyajin. Nun sag mir, wo kommst du her?"

„Meine Mutter hat mich hergeschickt um Hilfe zu holen."

„Deine Mutter, Bulma?"

„Ja, also, sie hat mich hergeschickt, weil in meiner Dimension und meiner Zeit ein Monster sein Unwesen treibt. Alleine bin ich nicht in der Lage es aufzuhalten, also hat meine Mutter eine Maschine gebaut, mit der man in andere Dimensionen reisen kann. Sie hat hier ein paar starke Energielevel gefunden und nun bin ich hier."

„Warte mal ne Sekunde," sagte Pan, „bist du der gleiche Trunks, der in die Vergangenheit gereist ist um Goku die Medizin für seinen Herzkrankheit zu geben..."

„Und ihn vor den Cyborgs zu warnen. Ja, das bin ich... Aber woher weißt du das? Das hier ist definitiv eine andere Dimension, also wie..."

„Das erklärt alles, hoffe ich... Das beste ist, wenn wir jetzt nach Hause gehen. Pan, nimmst du die Kinder mit?" Pan nickte. „Good." Somit ergriff Jenny Trunks Arm, legte zwei Finger an ihre Stirn und verschwand. Pan tat das selbe und verschwand auch.

Nächstes Mal in „Erklärungen":

_Noch mehr Überraschungen für Trunks... Wie viel kann der Arme noch bewältigen?_


	3. Erklärungen

Juchhuu! Fanfiction.net ist zurück!!! Und dafür, dass ich letzte Woche nicht updaten konnte, kommt nun heute ein Kapitel und morgen eines!!! Kapitel 2: „Erklärungen" 

Sie erschienen wieder im Wohnzimmer von Trunks und Jennys Haus. Sie lebten immer noch in dem Haus, was Bulma vor 12 Jahren gekauft hatte, als sie nach Gokus verlorener Tochter gesucht hatten. Der einzige Unterschied war jetzt, dass Jenny und Trunks in der größten Wohnung lebten, Goten und Shana in einer der kleineren, seit sie wieder zurück aus den Staaten waren, und die dritte war frei für Gäste.

„Nun bin ich verwirrt... Wie können du und das andere Mädchen, ich glaube ihr Name war Pan, die momentane Teleportation benutzen? Ich dachte immer, dass nur Goku sie konnte. Und wie sind wir hierher gekommen? So weit ich weiß, kann man sich nur zu Personen bewegen und nicht nach Orten."

„Ich werde alles in ein paar Minuten erklären. Warte hier!" sagte Jenny zu ihm und verließ das Zimmer. Trunks setzte sich hin und wartete, als er sie plötzlich rufen hörte. „Goten!"

„Was ist los, Sis?" hörte er dann eine andere, männliche, Stimme fragen.

„Komm hoch... Wir haben ein Problem."

_‚Goten? Wer ist das? Noch nie von ihm gehört... Und Jenny ist seine Schwester? Das heißt, er muss auch ein Saiyajin sein...' Er legte seine Hand an seinen immer noch schmerzenden Kopf._

Nur eine Sekunde später erschien Pan vor ihm, die zwei Kinder an ihren Kragen festhaltend und das Mädchen auf ihrem Arm tragend. 

Das kleine Mädchen, Joey, schaute auf und direkt auf Trunks. Dann streckte sie ihre Arme nach ihm aus. „Daddy!" quietschte sie.

Trunks schaute sie geschockt an. _‚Daddy?' Als Pan sein Gesicht sah, fing sie an zu kichern. „Was lachst du?" keifte er._

„Nichts... Nur dein Gesichtsausdruck... Er war unbezahlbar!"

In diesem Moment kam Jenny wieder ins Wohnzimmer, zusammen mit Goten. Trunks Augen wurden größer, als er ihn sah. _‚Sein Gesicht... er sieht genauso aus wie Goku... Nur das Haar ist anders.'_

„Was guckst du so, Kumpel? Ich weiß, es ist schon ein paar Stunden her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, aber ich glaube, dein Gehirn müsste in der Lage sein, mich noch nach einer so langen Zeit zu erkennen," scherzte Goten grinsend.

„Goten, das ist nicht Trunks... na ja... zumindest nicht unser Trunks... Er kommt aus einer anderen Zeit und Dimension," informierte Jenny ihren Bruder.

„Okay, hallo... Trunks... Nett dich kennen zu lernen… Was machst du hier?"

„Warum warten wir nicht mit den ganzen Erklärungen bis alle da sind. Ich kann sie schon fühlen. Sie müssten in ein paar Minuten hier sein," sagte Jenny zu ihnen.

„Wirklich?" fragte Pan, „Sie sind früh. Ich dachte sie würden nicht vor morgen kommen."

„Okay, aber könnt ihr mir bitte sagen, wer ihr seid... Ich meine, ihr scheint alles über mich zu wissen, aber ich weiß überhaupt nicht über euch."

„Oh ja, sorry," sagte Jenny mit einem verlegenen Grinsen, „Wie ich dir schon erzählt habe bin ich Jenny, das ist Pan und das ist Goten. Goten und ich sind Zwillinge und die Kinder von Goku und ChiChi. Wir wurden kurz vor den Cell Spielen gezeugt, nur dass ich von ChiChi genommen wurde, bevor ich überhaupt geboren war und in diese Dimension geschickt, von einer menschlichen Mutter geboren, aber das ist eine lange Geschichte. Pan ist die Tochter von Gohan und Videl, Mr. Satans Tochter."

„Gohan hat eine Tochter?" _‚Und so eine hübsche auch noch. Argh, Trunks, hör auf daran zu denken!' In Gedanken trat er sich selbst._

„Ja, ich bin Gohans Tochter." _‚Wow, er sieht gut aus... fast noch besser als Jennys Trunks.'_

„Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt und rufe Trunks an... öhm, ich meine meinen Trunks. Ich wette er ist froh aus'm Büro rauszukommen," sagte Jenny lachend, als sie das Zimmer verließ.

„Übrigens... Wie alt bist du überhaupt? Du siehst jünger aus als Jennys Trunks," wollte Pan wissen.

„Ich bin 25 Jahre alt."

_‚Nur sieben Jahre älter als ich. Die Hälfte von dem Altersunterschied zwischen mir und Jennys Trunks. Das könnte funktionieren. Halt! Woran denk ich überhaupt?'_

Trunks bemerkte Pan's Abwesenheit und winkte mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht. „Hallo? Pan? Bist du noch da?"

„Hm? Oh, sorry..." sagte sie errötend. 

Goten grinste, als er das sah. _‚Sieht so aus, als ob sich meine kleine Nichte langsam in ihn verliebt.'_

„Jenny sagte etwas davon, dass die anderen in ein paar Minuten hier sein würden... Wer sind die anderen?" fragte Trunks. 

„Öhm... Die anderen sind... Dad, Mom, Gohan, Videl, Vegeta, Bulma, Bra und... warte, das waren sie alle," erzählte Goten ihm grinsend und kratzte seinen Hinterkopf.

„Was? Aber dein Vater ist Goku... und er ist tot. Ich hab gesehen, wie er starb."

„Opa war tot. Aber ihm wurde sieben Jahre nach Cell erlaubt wieder zu den Lebenden zurückzukehren."

Pan und Goten sahen den ungläubigen Ausdruck auf Trunks Gesicht und Goten wollte ihm grad erklären, warum Goku zurückkam, als sie im Flur stimmen hörten.

„Kakarotto! Wie oft muss dir noch sagen, mich nicht dort anzufassen, wenn du uns irgendwohin teleportierst?!"

„Vegeta! Halt deinen Mund!"

„Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun hab, Weib!"

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Vegeta... Ich hab total vergessen, wie sehr du dein Haar magst."

Vegeta knurrte.

„Aber Daddy. Ich bin wirklich sicher, dass Goku es wirklich vergessen hat. Bitte verzeih ihm."

„Okay, Prinzessin, aber nur weil du es willst. Kakarotto, ich vergebe dir. Dieses Mal."

„Danke Daddy."

Trunks konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Vegeta hat sich bei Goku entschuldigt. Und wer ist dieses Mädchen? Er war sich sicher, sie nicht zu kennen.

„Hey! Bra!" hörte er Pan rufen, als sie schnell aufstand und ein Mädchen umarmte, das genauso aussah wie seine Mutter als Teenager.

„Pan! Erzähl schon! Ist in den letzten drei Wochen, in denen du hier warst, etwas passiert?"

„Nein... Ich meine ja... Ich erzähl es dir später."

„Okay. Hey Goten! Bruderherz!" grüßte Bra sie.

Goku wendete sich dann zu Pan. „Was? Eine Umarmung für deine beste Freundin, aber nicht für einen alten Opa?"

„Natürlich Opa!" Pan drückte ihn kräftig und ging dann rüber zu Vegeta, um auch ihn zu umarmen. „Hallo Vegeta."

Nun war Trunks vollständig verwirrt. Seit wann erlaubte sein Vater, dass ihn jemand umarmt? Und seit wann umarmt er zurück?

Vegeta bemerkte, wie Trunks ihn anstarrte und ließ Pan los, die dann Bulma begrüßte. „Was starrst du mich so an, Balg?"

„Hm? Oh, sorry," sagte er schnell und schaute zu Boden.

„Warte mal," stellte der Prinz fest, als er Trunks anschaute. „Das bist das Zukunftsbalg."

„Was?" riefen Bulma und Bra.

„Hey, willkommen Trunks! Lang nicht gesehen!" Goku ging auf ihn zu und klopfte ihn auf die Schulter.

„Du bist mein Bruder aus der Zukunft? Wow... Ich wusste, dass du irgendwie anders warst..."

„Trunks? Du bist ganz schön gewachsen, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe," sagte Bulma zu ihm, als sie ihn umarmte, „wie alt bist du jetzt?"

„Er ist 25 Jahre alt," informierte Pan sie.

„Hey, das heißt, dass du nicht aus der Zukunft bist, sonder aus der Vergangenheit... Mein Trunks ist 32."

„Und er ist auf dem Weg hier her," informierte Jenny sie, als sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Ich hab ihn grad angerufen, aber ich habe ihm nicht von dir erzählt," sie zeigte auf Trunks, „Ich hab ihm nur erzählt, dass hier jemand ist, der unsere Hilfe braucht."

„Ich wusste, du bist nicht hier, nur weil du uns wiedersehen wolltest," sagte Vegeta. „Wer ist es?"

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn er seine Geschichte erzählt, wenn alle da sind. Wo sind Gohan, Videl und ChiChi?" fragte Jenny.

„Ich hole sie. Ich bin in ein paar Sekunden wieder da," sagte Goku und verschwand.

Nicht schneller gesagt als getan, Goku war zurück mit Gohan, Videl, ChiChi und Trunks, den er auf seinem Weg aufgesammelt hatte.

„Hallo Liebling," grüßte Trunks sie, als er Jenny küsste. „Und wer braucht nun unsere Hilfe?"

„Er ist gleich da drüben." Sie zeigte auf Mirai Trunks.

„Aber..." Trunks war sprachlos, „d... das bin ja ich. Ist das ein Scherz?"

„Nein, ist es nicht." Mirai Trunks schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß, es muss dir merkwürdig vorkommen, mich zu sehen, aber ich fühle mich genauso... Ich komme aus der Zukunft... nein, Vergangenheit. Und ich brauche eure Hilfe. Obwohl ich euch eigentlich nicht fragen wollte..."

„Bist du der gleiche Trunks, der meinem Vater die Herzmedizin gegeben hatte?" fragte Goten ihn und Mirai Trunks nickte.

„Goten? Ich nehme an, du hast Shana noch nicht angerufen."

„Oh, du hast recht, Sis. Ich wusste, ich hatte was vergessen!" sagte er grinsend und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen seine Stirn.

„Okay, dann hol ich sie und die Kinder. Sie wollte einkaufen gehen, oder?"

Goten nickte und sobald er das getan hatte, verschwand sie und erschien Sekunden später mit und Shana und den Kindern.

„Hey, du bist also Mirai Trunks," grüßte Shana ihn lächelnd.

„Ja, das bin ich... und wer bist du?"

„Shana. Gotens Frau. Und das sind unsere Kinder Chris und Will."

„Hallo ihr zwei."

Die beiden Kinder grüßten ihn und wendeten sich dann wieder ihrer Mutter zu. „Mom? Haben Michael, Faith und Joey jetzt zwei Daddies?"

„Ja, Mom, haben wir jetzt zwei Daddies?" fragte Faith, die die ganze Zeit ruhig war.

Die beiden Trunkses schauten erst Jenny an und dann sich. „Nein, ich bin nicht euer Daddy," sagte Mirai Trunks schließlich. „Ich habt nur einen Daddy und das ist er."

„Nun da alles geklärt ist, kannst du uns nun erzählen, warum du hier bist?" fragte Vegeta.

Trunks atmete einmal tief ein und fing an, ihnen alles zu erzählen. Davon wie Babidi und Darbura seine Energie benutzt hatten, um Boo vor ein paar Wochen aufzuwecken, sein hoffnungsloser Kampf gegen das Monster und davon, wie seine Mutter das Portal entwickelt hatte, um ihn in eine andere Dimension zu schicken, damit er Hilfe holen konnte.

„Ich habe so eine Maschine entwickelt!? Wow! Ich dachte, ich war gut mit der Zeitmaschine... Aber dieses Ding! Ich..."

„Welcher Boo ist in deiner Zeit?" unterbrach Vegeta seine Frau.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Mirai Trunks verblüfft.

„Welcher Boo ist es? Wie sieht er aus? Ist er fett, oder dünn und groß oder klein?"

„Er ist fett... Aber warum fragst du?"

„Trunks, hör zu..." erklärte Goku. „Wir haben vor etwa 24 Jahren gegen Boo gekämpft. Er hatte verschiedene Formen und die fette Form war die schwächste."

„Oh, wenn das die schwächste ist, will ich seine stärkste Form gar nicht erst sehen..." sagte Mirai Trunks nachdenklich.

„Vertrau mir, du willst es wirklich nicht sehen," informierte Gohan ihn.

„Noch eine Frage, Trunks..." Vegeta bekam seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Wo ist deine Mutter?"

„Sie ist noch in unserer Zeit und Dimension."

„Sie ist was?!" rief Vegeta. „Hol sie her. So bald wie möglich. Ich will nicht, dass sie mit Boo zusammen auf einem Planeten ist."

„Sie hat darauf bestanden, dort zu bleiben. Und sie hatte mir versichert, dass alles in Ordnung sein wird. Sie ist ja auch geblieben, als die Cyborgs unsere Welt zerstört hatten."

„Vegeta hat recht. Du solltest die herholen. Boo ist nicht wie die Cyborgs. Er ist wirklich gefährlich. Sie sollte hier sein, wenn wir gegen ihn kämpfen," sagte Goku.

„Heißt das, ihr helft mir?" Alle im Zimmer nickten und Mirai Trunks seufzte vor Erleichterung. „Danke."

Nächstes Mal: Bulma kommt an 

_Man, die Überraschungen nehmen gar kein Ende... Nur diesmal ist Mirai Bulma es, die sie bekommt! Und ist da was zwischen Mirai Trunks und Pan?_


	4. Bulma kommt an

Kapitel 3: „Bulma kommt an" 

„Uhm... Trunks... Ich meine Mirai Trunks," verbesserte Bulma sich, als beide Trunkses sie anschauten, „darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

„Sicher. Was willst du wissen?"

„Gibt es da eigentlich eine Möglichkeit, wie du mit deiner Mutter... das heißt mit mir... mit mir aus der Zukunft... argh, ich hasse das... kommunizieren kannst?"

„Ja, da gibt es ne Möglichkeit..." sagte Trunks lachend und holte den Kommunikator raus, „Meine Mutter hat auch das hier entworfen. Mit diesen Ding können wir uns zwischen verschiedenen Dimensionen und Zeiten verständigen," erklärte er.

„Hey Bulma, das ist genau das gleiche Teil, das du auch für uns gemacht hast," sagte Jenny.

„Also, Bengel. Nun will ich, dass du deine Mutter anrufst und ihr sagst, sie soll in diese Dimension kommen. Aber erzähl ihr nicht, dass wir hier sind. Sag einfach, du hast ein paar starke Krieger gefunden, die bereit wären dir zu helfen. Wenn sie herausfindet, dass wir hier sind, wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, dass sie kommen würde."

Trunks nickte, drückte einen Knopf und hörte eine Art Wählton.

„Trunks? Bist du das?" hörte er seine Mutter fragen.

„Ja, Mom, ich bin's... wer sonst?"

„Oh, sorry... Hatte nicht daran gedacht..." sagte lachend zu ihm. „Aber warum rufst du mich schon an? Hast du jemanden gefunden?"

„Tatsache ist, ja, hab ich."

„Wirklich? Cool! Und? Sind sie stark?"

„Ja Mom, sie sind wirklich stark. Ich habe schon mit einer Kriegerin gekämpft und sie war stark... Aber deswegen habe ich nicht angerufen."

„Nicht?"

„Nein... Sieh mal... öhm... die beiden stärksten Kämpfer hier bestehen darauf, dass du auch in diese Dimension kommst. Sie wollen nicht, dass du in Gefahr bist, wenn wir zurück gehen um gegen Boo zu kämpfen."

„Aber Trunks... Ich bin auch hier geblieben, als du in der Vergangenheit warst, warum sollte ich also nicht hier bleiben?"

„Mom, bitte... Hör mir zu..."

„Nein Trunks! Du wirst mir jetzt zuhören! Ich werde hier bleiben und du wirst es nicht schaffen, mich zu überzeugen!"

Trunks schaute die anderen im Zimmer hilflos an und formte mit den Lippen ein was-soll-ich-tun. Die meisten zuckten mit den Schultern, aber Jenny ging auf ihn zu. „Darf ich's mal versuchen?" Trunks nickte und gab ihr den Kommunikator. „B... Mrs. Briefs?"

"Ja, wer ist dort?"

„Mein Name ist Jenny..."

„Wenn Sie auch versuchen wollen, mich hier weg zu bekommen, können Sie..."

„Bitten, hören Sie mir zu," Jenny zögerte, lauschend ob Mirai Bulma sie unterbrechen wollte, aber als sie nichts hörte, setzte sie fort, „Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Sie in diese Dimension kommen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie umgebracht werden. Keiner von uns will das. Ihr Sohn hat uns erzählt, wie er in Ihrer Zeit gegen die Cyborgs gekämpft hat und wie stark und gefährlich Boo wirklich ist."

„Aber wo soll ich leben? Ich..."

„Bitte, das ist wirklich kein Problem. Mein Ehemann und ich besitzen die berühmteste Firma auf der Welt. Wir haben genug Platz und Geld. Ich bitte Sie herzukommen. Bitte." Jenny hörte die Bulma am anderen Ende seufzen.

„Okay, ich höre auf Sie. Ich werde morgen früh kommen. Können Sie mir bitte Ihre Adresse sagen, so dass ich die Maschine programmieren kann?"

„Sicher." Somit gab Jenny Bulma die Adresse von ihrem Haus und Bulma versprach um etwa 11 Uhr da zu sein.

„Jenny, hast du nicht etwas vergessen? Ich meine in der wir-haben-genug-Platz-Rede?" fragte Goten sie.

„Öhm, ich glaube nicht... warum?"

„Weil wir Gäste haben."

„Ups. Okay, ich habe etwas vergessen," sagte Jenny mit dem typischen Son-Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Kakarotto und können in den zwei Schlafzimmern vom Gravitationsraum schlafen."

„Und Faith und ich können im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden schlafen, so dass zwei Leute unser Zimmer haben können," sagte Michael zu seiner Mutter.

Jenny lächelte. „Gut, ich glaube, ich habe einen Plan. Mirai Trunks, ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, die Ferienwohnung mit Pan, Bra, unserer Bulma und morgen deiner Mutter zu teilen. Also können Gohan und Videl das Zimmer von Faith und Michael haben und ChiChi kann bei Goten und Shana einziehen. Hab ich jemanden vergessen? Niemanden? Gut. Fragen? Kommentare?" Jenny freute es, als alle ihre Köpfe schüttelten.

~*~

Nachdem diese Frage geklärt war, ging jeder in sein Zimmer und seine Wohnung. Fast jeder. Da Pan schon die letzten drei Wochen in der Wohnung verbracht hatte, brauchte sie ihre Sachen nicht auspacken. Also saß sie im Wohnzimmer, zusammen mit Jenny.

„Okay, nun sag schon!" sagte Jenny, als sie sicher war, dass sie ganz alleine waren.

„Dir was sagen?" fragte Pan überrascht.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Du magst ihn, oder?" Dieser Kommentar ließ Pan erröten. „Ha! Du wirst rot! Das heißt, ich habe recht!" sagte Jenny triumphierend, was Pan nur noch roter werden ließ.

„Jenny, bitte nicht so laut. Er könnte uns hören."

„Komm schon, Panny. Obwohl er halb-Saiyajin ist, kann sein Gehör nicht so gut sein."

~*~

„Also, Bruder aus der Zukunft, oder sollte ich besser sagen, Mirai Trunks?" fragte Bra ihn, als sie unten waren und ihre Taschen auspackten.

„Ich glaube Mirai Trunks ist ganz gut."

„Gut. Nun erzähl schon. Was fühlst du für Pan?"

„Was?"  
"Ach, komm schon. Ich hab gesehen, wie du sie angeschaut hast."

„Okay, okay... Ich mag sie, sie ist nett."

„Nut nett?" Bra runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Vielleicht mehr als nett. Gott, ich kenne sie doch erst seit zwei Stunden."

„Manchmal ist das genug. Aber sei vorsichtig. Verletze sie nicht, oder Gohan wird dich umbringen," sagte ihm das Mädchen ernsthaft, als sie zur Tür ging.

„Bra?" Das Mädchen drehte sich um. „Danke."

~*~

Den gleichen Abend, nach einem riesigen Abendessen, erzählten die Saiyajins Mirai Trunks alles über ihren Kampf gegen Boo und was überhaupt passiert ist, nachdem er in seine Zeit zurückgekehrt ist, nachdem Cell besiegt wurde. Sie mussten einen Zeitraum von etwa 30 Jahren auffüllen und deswegen brauchten sie fast bis Mitternacht um ihm die wichtigsten Fakten zu erzählen.

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle ziemlich früh für ein riesiges Frühstück bei Jenny und Trunks versammelt, weil sie alle da sein wollten, wenn Mirai Bulma um 11 Uhr ankommen sollte um ihr einen warmen Empfang zu bereiten. Aber sie waren auch ein bisschen nervös, weil sie nicht wussten, wie sie reagieren würden, wenn sie all die bekannten Gesichter sah, die sie vor so vielen Jahren verloren hatte.

~*~

Mirai Bulma ging eine Straße runter zu dem Haus, von dem Jenny ihr die Adresse gegeben hatte. Sie hatte das Portal so programmiert, dass es sich in einer kleinen Nebenstraße öffnete und sie den Rest gehen konnte. Als sie vor der Tür stand, schaute sie ein letztes Mal in einen kleinen Spiegel, um zu überprüfen, ob die Flüssigkeit, die ihre Haarfarbe veränderte, noch funktionierte. _‚Okay... Es wird Zeit...' Sie drückte den Klingelknopf und hörte zuerst ein DingDong und dann Stimmen._

„Weib! Sie ist hier! Öffne die Tür!" hörte sie eine tiefe männliche Stimme rufen.

„Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit! Du musst die Tür aufmachen!" antworte eine weibliche Stimme, genauso laut wie die erste. 

Mirai Bulma lächelte. Das war fast so, wie ihre Streitereien mit Vegeta, als er noch lebte. _'Vegeta...' Sie seufzte._

„DU willst, dass ICH die Tür aufmache? Ich mache so was nicht!"

„GEH! JETZT!"

Danach hörte Mirai Bulma Murmeln hinter der Tür und dann wurde sie aufgemacht. Mirai Bulma verschlug es die Sprache, als die Tür offen war. Auf der anderen Seite stand ein gutgebauter Mann, der etwa so groß war wie sie, mit kurzem stacheligen Haar (GT Style, nur ein bisschen kürzer) und pechschwarze Augen. Vegeta grinste selbstsicher, als er die Reaktion von der Frau vor ihm beobachtete. Sie sah fast genauso aus wie seine Bulma, nur dass seine Bulma ihre Haare kurz trug und diese Frau lang und dass sie ein bisschen jünger war.

„Oh mein Gott... Vegeta?" murmelte sie.

Der Prinz nickte und lächelte sanft. Mirai Bulma fühlte eine Träne an ihrer Wange herunterlaufen und Vegeta wischte sie sanft mit seinem Daumen weg. Sie warf sich in seine Arme und er legte seine Arme um sie.

„Aber du bist nicht mein Vegeta, oder? Du bist der aus der Vergangenheit," sagte Mirai Bulma, als sie sich losließen.

„Es tut mir leid... Aber du hast recht..." Bulma lächelte traurig, als Vegeta sie auf die Stirn küsste. „Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt reingehen, so dass du alle treffen kannst. Es werden ein paar Gesichter da sein, die du noch nie gesehen hast und auch ein paar Überraschungen."

„Okay."  
Vegeta nahm Mirai Bulma's Tasche und brachte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo alle anderen schon warteten. 

Mirai Bulma konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen, als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam. Vegeta hatte recht, es waren viele Gesichter dort, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Hey Mom!" begrüßte Mirai Trunks sie mit einer Umarmung.

„Hey Trunks."

„Okay, Mom, nun möchte ich, dass du alle kennen lernst. Du hast Dad schon getroffen, das bist du aus der Vergangenheit... öhm, Zukunft, ihre Tochter Bra, der andere Trunks mit seiner Frau Jenny und ihren Kindern Faith, Michael und Joey, das ist Goten, Goku's zweiter Sohn und Jennys Bruder, mit seiner Frau Shana und ihren Kindern Will und Chris, Gohan mit seiner Frau Videl und ihrer Tochter Pan, dann ChiChi und zuletzt..."

„Hey Jenny! Hast du noch mehr zu essen? Ich habe Hunger," fragte Goku sie, als er aus der Küche kam.

„Oh mein Gott, Goku?" fragte Bulma mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ja, wer sonst?"

„Aber... Trunks hat mir erzählt, dass du gestorben bist, als du gegen Cell gekämpft hast... Wie ist das möglich?"

„Mom, ich glaube das beste ist, wenn du dich erst einmal hinsetzt. Dann erzählen wir dir alles."

Mirai Bulma nickte und setzte sich hin, neben ihr anderes Selbst. 

_Nächstes Mal in „Vorbereitungen":_

_Wann werden sie in die andere Dimension und Zeit gehen? Wer wird mitkommen? Und was geht da zwischen Mirai Trunks und Pan vor?_


	5. Vorbereitungen

Kapitel 4: „Vorbereitungen" 

„Wow, das ist... ziemlich interessant," sagte Bulma, nachdem die anderen ihr alles erzählt hatten, was in der Zeit nach Cell passiert war. „Und merkwürdig."

„Wem erzählst du das?" fragte Jenny lachend. „Diese Saiyajins haben mein Leben vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt."

„Und meins!" stimmte Shana ihr zu, auch lachend.

„Aber wir bereuen gar nichts davon," fügte Jenny hinzu, als sie die enttäuschten Ausdrücke auf den Gesichtern von ihrem und Shanas Ehemann sahen und wuschelte durch sein Haar. „Obwohl ich fast gestorben wäre, als wir gegen Fieldner gekämpft hatten. Aber ich hatte die Ehre, unsere Schule zu zerstören."

„Ich glaube, es wird jetzt Zeit über wichtigere Dinge zu sprechen," sagte Vegeta plötzlich. „Zum Beispiel, wann wir gegen Boo kämpfen sollen."

„Ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten morgen früh, nachdem wir gut geschlafen und ein gutes Frühstück hatten," sagte Goku.

„Ja, ich denke, dass ist das beste. Mom, du hast die Fernbedienung für das Portal bei dir, oder?" fragte Mirai Trunks. 

„Natürlich. Also, morgen früh werdet ihr in unsere Dimension reisen. Und ihr seid sicher, dass ihr stark genug seid?"

„Weib, wir haben ihn einmal besiegt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er so ein großes Problem für uns sein wird."

„Ich hoffe du hast recht, Vegeta. Ich hab die Zerstörung gesehen... Es ist schrecklich."

„Aber nun eine andere Frage," Gohan bekam von allen die Aufmerksamkeit. „Wer soll gehen?"

„Ich glaube das wären ich," sagte Mirai Trunks, „Dad, der andere Trunks, Goku, Gohan und Goten."

„Hey, und was ist mit Jenny und mir?" wollte Pan wissen. „Wir sind beide stark. Jenny ist irgendwo zwischen SSJ2 und SSJ2 und ich kann zum Ultra Saiyajin werden! Denkt ja nicht, dass ihr uns hier lassen könnt!"

„Pan hat recht. Wir könnten beide eine große Hilfe für euch Jungs sein. Und glaubt nicht, dass ich meinen Ehemann alleine gehen lasse." Mirai Trunks wollte etwas sagen, aber Jenny würgte ihn ab. „Und da gibt es keine Diskussion! Wir werden mit euch kommen!"

„O-okay," sagte Mirai Trunks einfach.

Vegeta grinste. _‚Sie beide wissen, wie man mit anderen Saiyajins umgeht. Wie typische weibliche Saiyajins.'_

„Okay, ich stimme bei Jenny zu. Aber meine kleine Pan wird hier bleiben!"

„Dad!"

„Gohan! Sie ist 18! Als ich so alt war wie sie, hatte ich den Kampf meines Lebens. Mein Schicksal war es zu sterben! Aber seh her! Ich habe überlebt!"

„Gut. Du hast mich! Aber Pan, du bist vorsichtig!"

„Mommy? Können Michael und ich auch mit euch in die andere Zeit kommen, um gegen diesen Boo zu kämpfen?" fragte Faith aufgeregt. 

„Faith, ich glaube nicht, dass..."

„Hey! Wenn Faith und Michael mit euch gehen, dann wollen wir auch!" sagte Will.

„Keiner von euch wird mit ihnen gehen!" sagte Shana zu ihnen. 

„Aber Mom!" sagte die beiden Jungs.

„Shana!" riefen die Zwillinge. 

„Eure Mutter hat recht... Keiner von euch wird mit uns kommen. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich. Ich weiß es. Ich habe ihn getroffen und her hat mich getötet."

„Goten, stimmt das?" wollte Shana wissen und Goten nickte.

„Euer Vater hat recht, Bälger. Es ist viel zu gefährlich für euch. Er hat sogar mich getötet," gab Vegeta zu.

„Aber wir wollen euch helfen!" beharrte Michael. 

„Wir haben jetzt so nicht diese Unterhaltung! Ihr bleibt hier und das ist unser letztes Wort," sagte Trunks letztendlich.

Schmollend verließen die vier Kinder das Wohnzimmer und gingen in ihr Schlafzimmer.

~*~

In ihrem Zimmer setzten sich Faith und Michael auf ihre Betten, während Will und Chris auf dem Boden Platz nahmen. 

„Wie können sie uns das antun?" fragte Faith sie mit ihren Armen über der Brust verschränkt und einem bösen Blick wie Vegeta auf ihrem Gesicht. 

„Sie denken wir sind zu klein für solch einen Kampf. Aber ich bin neun Jahre alt, Chris ist acht und ihr beide seid sieben! Ich finde, wir sind alt genug und unsere Väter haben auch schon in unserem Alter gekämpft. Also verstehe ich nicht, warum sie UNS nicht kämpfen lassen wollen," sagte Will.

„Und wir können uns auch alle in Super Saiyajins verwandeln," fügte Michael hinzu.

„Und was können wir tun, um ihre Meinung zu ändern?" wollte Chris jetzt wissen.

„Ich nehme an, gar nichts," antwortete Faith, „Aber ich habe einen Plan."

„Wirklich?" fragten die anderen drei Kinder gleichzeitig.

„Ja... Es ist wirklich einfach... Ich wette, dass meine Mom eurer Mom sagen wird, auf uns aufzupassen, solange sie weg sind. Aber eure Mom ist nur ein Mensch und das heißt, wir können einfach durch das Portal schlüpfen, wenn die anderen schon durch sind. Sie wird nicht schnell genug sein, um uns aufzuhalten."

„Du bist ein Genie!" lobte Michael seine Schwester.

„Ich weiß," antwortete sie grinsend. 

~*~

„Also, alles ist klar. Ihr werdet morgen früh um 9 durch das Portal gehen. Aber ich werde es nur für eine kurze Zeit öffnen. Und denkt dran, ich kann es nur zwei Mal mit der Fernbedienung öffnen; es braucht einfach zuviel Energie. Wenn ihr Boo getötet habt, ruft ihr mich and und ich werde das Portal öffnen, so dass alle von uns zurück nach Hause gehen können," sagte Mirai Bulma zu den anderen.

„Das klingt ein bisschen riskant, oder was meint ihr?" fragte Gohan nachdenklich, „Ich meine, was, wenn wir das Portal öffnen müssen, bevor wir Boo umgebracht haben?"

„Das wird nicht passieren, Bengel. Wir haben unseren Boo gekillt, also wird dieser für uns kein Problem darstellen."

„Okay, dann... wenn alles geklärt ist, würde ich gerne zu meinen Eltern gehen und ihnen davon erzählen, obwohl sie es nicht mögen werden. Sie verdienen es zu wissen, was ich tun werde," sagte Jenny, als sie von der Couch aufstand.

„Hm? Aber ich dachte Goku und ChiChi wären deine Eltern," sagte Mirai Trunks verwirrt.

„Ja, das sind sie. Aber ich rede von meinen Eltern in dieser Dimension."  
"Oh."

Jenny legte zwei Finger an ihre Stirn und verschwand.

„Was, was war das?" fragte Mirai Bulma geschockt.

„Das war Shunkan Idou, die momentane Teleportation, von der ich dir erzählt habe," erklärte ihr Sohn ihr.

„Aber ich dachte, dass nur Goku sie beherrscht." 

„Ich habe es ihr beigebracht, kurz nachdem wir entdeckt hatten, dass sie meine Tochter ist. Und sehr zu meiner und Vegetas Überraschung hatte sie es innerhalb weniger Stunden gelernt, während ich ein ganzes Jahr dafür gebraucht hatte. Scheint der Vorteil davon zu sein, ein weiblicher Saiyajins zu sein, da Pan es fast genauso schnell wie Jenny gelernt hatte, während Goten und Gohan es immer noch nicht können," erklärte Goku.

„Dad!" riefen die beiden halb-Saiyajins gleichzeitig.

„Okay, Mr. Briefs aus der anderen Zeit. Ich fordere dich heraus. Ich will sehen, wer stärker ist. Du oder dein Gegenstück aus dieser Zeit," sagte Pan zu Mirai Trunks, als sie mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand.

„Ich nehme die Herausforderung an," sagte er einfach mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Wo kämpfen wir?"

„Komm mit mir. Ich zeig es dir." Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand und zog ihn aus dem Stuhl raus.

~*~

Jenny erschien im Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern direkt vor dem Fernseher, was ihre Eltern fast zu Tode erschreckt hatte, obwohl sie sich schon daran gewöhnt haben müssten, da Jenny es ziemlich oft in den letzten 12 Jahren, seit ihre Eltern wussten, dass sie zur Hälfte außerirdisch ist, gemacht hatte.

„Oh mein Gott Jenny! Hör auf damit!" sagte ihre Mutter zu ihr.

„Sorry, Mom. Aber ich wollte nicht das Auto nehmen. Ihr wisst, wie der Verkehr um diese Zeit ist," sagte sie zu ihrer Mutter schulterzuckend.

„Hättest du nicht wenigstens anrufen können, bevor du dich entscheidest aufzutauchen?" fragte ihr Vater sie.

„Okay, ich versuche, mich daran zu erinnern, wenn ich es das nächste Mal mache, okay?"

„Okay..." sagte ihre Mutter, „Und was machst du hier? Ich bin sicher, du willst etwas."  
"Tatsache ist, ja, ich muss mit euch reden." Jenny setzte sich hin und erzählte ihnen alles, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war, angefangen mit dem Erscheinen von Mirai Trunks bis hin zur ihrer Entscheidung am nächsten Tag in die andere Dimension zu gehen um ein Monster, das Boo genannt wird, zu besiegen.

„Musst du wirklich gehen?" fragte ihre Mutter sie besorgt, als Jenny fertig war mit ihrer Erzählung.

Die Frau nickte. „Ich bin sicher, sie können alle Hilfe gebrauchen, die sie kriegen können, und ich bin eine der Stärksten in unserer Gruppe. Und selbst wenn sie meine Hilfe nicht bräuchten, würde ich gehen."

„Aber Liebling, was wenn dir etwas zustößt?" wollte ihr Vater wissen.

„Es wird schon nichts passieren. Das verspreche ich. Vegeta und Goku haben Boo schon in ihrer eigenen Dimension bekämpft und sie haben ihn besiegt und seit dem sind sie auch stärker geworden. Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass es ein Problem geben wird."

„Und was ist mit den Kindern? Ich hoffe, ihr werdet sie nicht mitkommen lassen."

„Mom, mach dir um sie keine Sorgen. Sie bleiben hier und Shana wird auf sie aufpassen, während wir weg sind. Also, ich glaube, ich muss jetzt wieder los. Es muss sich noch um vieles gekümmert werden," sagte Jenny, als sie aufstand.

„Okay Jenny, aber pass bitte auf dich auf!"

„Werde ich! Bis denn!" Somit verschwand Jenny.

Als Jenny gegangen war, atmete ihre Mutter einmal tief durch. „Und stirb nicht..." flüsterte sie fast unmerkbar. Sie konnte sich immer noch nicht mit der Tatsache anfreunden, dass ihre Tochter kein Leben wir normale junge Frauen führen konnte und wollte. Aber sie wusste, dass sie alle ohne die Saiyajins wahrscheinlich tot sein würden, wegen Fieldner. Und Jenny schien dieses Leben zu mögen. Gott, sie war sogar bereit ihr Leben in einem jungen Alter von neunzehn Jahren zu opfern, um die Welt zu retten und dieses Mal wird sie ihr Leben für jemanden riskieren, den sie fast gar nicht kannte. Eine weitere Sache, die ihre Mutter nicht verstand, war, dass sie nach fast jedem Training wirklich schlimm zusammengeschlagen zurück kam, aber Jenny schien das nichts auszumachen. Um es sogar noch schlimmer zu machen, genoss sie dieses ganze Kampf-Zeugs. _‚Muss das Saiyajinblut sein. Manchmal wünschte ich mir wirklich, dass sie ein Mensch wäre und Sachen tut, die normale Menschen tun, ohne Kämpfen, ohne Angst zu haben zu sterben.' Mrs. Collin war jedes Mal wirklich besorgt, wenn sie in den Nachrichten sah, dass The Lost Warrior in für normale Menschen tödliche Situationen war und war jedes Mal froh, wenn ihre Tochter zurück kam, sogar ohne blaue Flecken._

„Woran denkst du?" unterbrach ihr Ehemann ihre Gedanken, als er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.

„Nichts. Nur wie anders ihr Leben hätte sein können, wenn sie die Saiyajins nicht getroffen hätte."

„Ich glaube, sie wäre dann unglücklich. Sie hätte Trunks nicht getroffen. Sie gehören zusammen und ihre Leben ist halt Kämpfen. Es ist ihr Schicksal gegen das Böse zu kämpfen. Und mach die keine Sorgen, sie wird okay sein. Sie ist stark."

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du recht hast."

~*~

Währenddessen gingen Mirai Trunks und Pan in den Gravitationsraum, den sie immer noch auf dem gleichen Feld aufstellten, wo Jenny und Vegeta schon zwölf Jahre zuvor trainiert hatten.

„Wow! Das ist riesig! Aber warte mal ne Sekunde, ist das nicht..."

„Ein bisschen zu auffällig? Ein riesiges Gebäude in der Mitte vom Nirgendwo? Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken." Pan ging rüber zur Kontrolltafel und drückte einen Knopf.

„Was hast du getan?"

„Ich habe das ganze Gebäude für die Außenwelt unsichtbar gemacht," sagte sie zu ihm, und als sie sein Gesicht sah, setzte sie fort. „Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Den Raum umgibt ein Ki-Schild, das bedeutet, dass nur unsere normal Ki-Signatur nach außen gelangt, so dass niemand weiß, wie hoch unser Ki während dem Training ist."

„Wow, das ist interessant. Lass mich raten, meine Mutter hat dieses Ding gebaut."

„Du bist ein Genie, weißt du das?" fragte Pan ihn ironisch. 

„Hm? Wie meinst du das?"

„Vergiss es!" sagte das Mädchen lachend. _‚Er ist wirklich süß, wenn er verwirrt ist. Pan, hör auf daran zu denken! Es gibt wichtigeres zu tun!'_

„Hast du was gesagt?"

„Ja, ich hab dir gesagt, es zu vergessen."

„Nein, ich meine danach."

Jenny starrte ihn geschockt an. _‚Bitte sag mir, dass ich das nicht laut gesagt hab.' „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich etwas gesagt habe."_

„Okay, dann halluziniere ich. Aber ich könnte schwören, dass ich deine Stimme gehört habe. Wie auch immer. Können wir anfangen?"

„Natürlich."

Beide gingen in eine Kampfhaltung und beäugten sich für ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie verschwanden.

~*~

Jenny lächelte auf sie runter. Sie hatte gefühlt, wie die beiden Kis zum Platz vom Gravitationsraum gegangen sind, als sie bei ihren Eltern gewesen ist und entschied sich, bei ihnen ein bisschen zu lauschen. Also benutzte sie die momentane Teleportation um sich unbemerkt einzuschleichen, versteckte ihr Ki und lag nun auf einem großen Balken direkt unter dem Dach. _‚Ich hatte schon bemerkt, dass sie irgendetwas für einander empfanden, aber dass sie schon anfangen einen Bund zu schließen ist eine ziemliche Überraschung. Und als ich ihr versprochen hatte, dass sie jemanden wir Trunks finden würde, wenn sie älter ist, hab ich natürlich nie daran gedacht, dass sie eine andere Version von Trunks finden würde. Wie lustig. Ich frag mich nur, wie mein großer Bruder darauf reagieren wird. Sein kleines Mädchen schließt einen Bund mit Vegetas Sohn. Er wird ausrasten. Nah, ich glaube, ich werde einen Weg finden, ihn zu beruhigen, wenn es soweit ist.'_

~*~

Die beiden halb-Saiyajins kämpften nun schon für eine Weile und beide hatten den Besucher unter dem Dach noch nicht bemerkt. In ihrer normalen Form waren sie ungefähr gleich stark, aber nach einem Austausch von Angriffen brachen sie auseinander und verwandelten sich in Super Saiyajins. _‚Nun wird es interessant,' dachte Jenny, als sie sich aufsetzte und ihre Beine runterhängen ließ. Sogar als Super Saiyajins war keiner von ihnen bereit nachzugeben. Sehr zum Ärger der beiden, also powerten sie so up wie sie konnten und während Pan nur zum Ultra Saiyajin werden konnte, verwandelte sich Trunks in einen SSJ2 und schickte Pan zu Boden, ihre Arme und Beine am Grund festnagelnd, so dass er nun auf ihr saß. _

„Also, wer ist nun stärker? Ich oder er?" fragte er grinsend.

„Du. Er besiegt mich nie so schnell. Aber ich glaube das ist so, weil du immer noch trainierst und er fast den ganzen Tag im Büro sitzt."

~*~

_‚Mmh, sie sind jetzt beide abgelenkt. Ich weiß, das wäre fies, aber ich sollte ihnen eine Lektion über das abgelenkt sein im Kampf erteilen, oder nicht? Sie werden sowieso zusammenkommen, also glaube ich, werde ich es machen. Und außerdem, was wenn Gohan herkommt und das sieht, dann wird er Pan nie erlauben, morgen mit uns zu kommen.' Leise und immer noch ihr Ki versteckend, bereitete Jenny ihren Überraschungsangriff vor. Sie schaute wieder runter und sah, dass die beiden Kämpfer nicht die Augen voneinander lassen konnten. __‚Wow, sie würden noch nicht einmal bemerken, wenn dieses Ding in die Luft fliegt. Okay, auf die Plätze, fertig, LOS!' Jenny sprang vom Balken, immer noch nicht aufgepowert und ließ sich auf Mirai Trunks zu fallen. Nur im letzen Moment, kurz bevor sie auf ihn aufschlug, powerte sie zum SSJ2 auf und stieß ihn von Pan runter._

„Ouch... was war das?" Mirai Trunks saß auf dem Boden und rieb seinen Kiefer. „Jenny?" Beide, er und Pan starrten die Frau an.

„Wirklich, Truks... Hat dir nie jemand beigebracht, in einem Kampf nie abgelenkt zu sein? Es könnte immer ein Überraschungsangriff kommen," sagte Jenny zu ihm, versuchend ernst zu bleiben, aber als sie die unbezahlbaren Blicke auf den Gesichtern der beiden Saiyajins sah, fing sie lauthals an zu lachen. Erst dann bemerkten Pan und Mirai Trunks, wie es ausgesehen haben muss, als sie auf dem Boden lagen. Sie wurden erst rot, aber gesellten sich dann zu der lachenden Jenny. 


	6. Zukunft der Vergangenheit

Kapitel 5: Zukunft der Vergangenheit 

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle in Trunks und Jennys Wohnzimmer versammelt, bereit um zu gehen. Alles war fertig und die Kämpfer verabschiedeten sich nur noch von ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden.

Jenny ging zu Shana rüber und umarmte sie. „Ich sehe dich wieder, wenn wir zurück kommen. Und pass gut auf Michael und Faith auf. Und ihr zwei," sie drehte sich zu ihren Kindern, „macht hier ja keinen Ärger!"

„Ja, Mom!" antworteten sie gleichzeitig.

„Mach dir um sie keine Sorgen, Jenny. Ich weiß wie man zwei Saiyajins aufzieht," sagte Shana ihr lächelnd.

Jenny lächelte zurück und ging dann zu Bulma, die Joey in ihren Armen hielt. „Bulma, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass du dich um Joey kümmern musst, aber ich will meine Eltern damit nicht belästigen und Shana muss schon auf vier Saiyajins aufpassen."

„Kein Problem, Jenny! Du weißt, wie sehr ich dein kleines Mädchen vergöttere."

„Mommy! Daddy!" quietschte das kleine Mädchen. „Nicht gehen!"

„Wir müssen, Joey! Aber ich verspreche dir, wir kommen zurück!" sagte Trunks zu seiner jüngsten Tochter und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Jenny umarmte sie und ging dann zurück zu der Stelle, wo das Portal geöffnet werden wird.

„Goten, bitte, versprech mir, dass auch du zurückkommst. Ich will dich nicht verlieren," sagte Shana, als sie Tränen in ihren Augen spürte, aus Angst ihren Ehemann nie wieder zu sehen."

„Shh, ich werde immer zu dir zurückkommen!" Er küsste sie. „Ich liebe dich." Goten umarmte dann seine beiden Söhne und folgte seiner Schwester und seinem besten Freund.

„Pan, willst du wirklich gehen?" fragte Videl ihre einzigste Tochter besorgt.

„Ja, Mom. Du weißt, dass ich muss. Und außerdem ist Dad auch da, um mich zu beschützen," sagte Pan lächelnd.

Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß."

„Gör! Wenn du jetzt nicht kommst, gehen wir ohne dich!"

„Okay Vegeta! Ich komme! Bye Mom!"

„Bye Pan!"

„Okay, sind alle bereit?" fragte Mirai Bulma, als die Kämpfer vor der Stelle, wo das Portal erscheinen sollte, versammelt waren. „Gut, dann lass uns loslegen. Aber denkt dran, das Portal ist nicht lange offen und dich kann es danach nur noch einmal mehr öffnen." Somit drückte sie den Knopf auf der Fernbedienung und ein weißes Portal, das wie eine Tür aussah, erschien.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten gehen!" sagte Goku und ging als erster durch das Portal, gefolgt von Vegeta und den anderen. Bald waren sie alle in dem Licht verschwunden.

Faith, Michael, Chris und Will schauten sich an und rannten dann auf das noch offene Portal zu. _‚Oh scheiße!' dachte Shana, als sie merkte, dass die Kinder auf das Portal zurannten. „Haltet sie auf!" Aber keiner von den Leuten, die noch im Zimmer waren, waren in der Lage einen von ihnen zu ergreifen, also folgte Shana ihnen und versuchte sie zu erwischen, bevor sie durch das Portal rannten. Unglücklicherweise konnte Shana sich davor nicht stoppen und das Portal schloss sich direkt hinter ihr._

„Shana! Kinder!" rief Bulma und warf einen hilflosen Blick auf ihr Gegenstück, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte und sie seufzten. _‚Ich hoffe, dass es ihnen gut gehen wird.'_

~*~

„Oh mein Gott," konnte Goku nur sagen, als er aus dem Portal rauskam. 

„Goku? Was ist los?" fragte Mirai Trunks Goku besorgt, aber dann sah er, was Goku gesehen hatte. „Heilige Scheiße! Er war hier!"

Die Krieger schauten sich um. Alles in der Westlichen Hauptstadt wurde von Boo zerstört. Überall gab es zertrümmerte Gebäude und Rauch von noch brennenden Häusern und Autos. Man konnte keine Vögel singen hören und man konnte nirgends Leute sehen.

„Wow! Was ist hier passiert?" Sie drehten sich um, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörten. Die vier kleinen Saiyajins traten aus dem Portal heraus, gefolgt von Shana, die vollkommen außer Atem war. Kurz nachdem die Frau aus dem weißen Licht kam, verschwand es.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hab versucht sie aufzuhalten, aber sie waren zu schnell."

„Michael! Faith! Was macht ihr hier?" schrie Trunks, als er seine Zwillinge sah.

„Die gleiche Frage gilt für auch junge Männer!" Goten schaute seine Söhne böse an.

„Wir wollten euch helfen, also hatte Faith die Idee durch das Portal zu rennen, wenn ihr durch seid," erklärte Chris.

„Ist das wahr, Faith?" fragte Trunks.

Das Mädchen schluckte. „Ja, ich glaube so kann man es sehen... Bitte, Daddy, sei nicht böse. Wir wollten nur helfen." Sie schaute von ihrer Mutter zu ihrem Vater, in her Hoffnung, dass sie nicht zu wütend sein würden.

„Wirklich Faith, ich weiß nicht, von wem du das hast. Es muss dein Vater sein, weil ich nie so etwas getan habe," sagte Jenny kopfschüttelnd. „So, was sollen wir nun mit euch machen?"

„Ich glaube, da Boo schon hier war, müssten sie in CC sicher sein, solange sie ihr Ki verstecken," nahm Mirai Trunks an. „Sie können nicht zurück und wir können jetzt auch nichts mehr machen, jetzt wo sie hier sind."

„Du hast recht," sagte Goten und wendete sich zu den Kindern. „Aber ihr werdet hier keinen Blödsinn anstellen. Habt ihr das verstanden?"

Die Kinder nickten nur.

Ein paar Minuten später waren sie in den Ruinen von Capsule Corporation und saßen in dem, was noch ein Tag zuvor das Wohnzimmer war.

„Ich bin so froh, dass wir meine Mutter überreden konnten, in die andere Dimension zu kommen, anderenfalls hätte sie das nicht überlebt," sagte Mirai Trunks geschockt.

„Aber sie lebt, Trunks," erinnerte Pan ihn, „und ist in Sicherheit." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und plötzlich fühlte er sich viel ruhiger und besser als zuvor.

„So, und was sollen wir jetzt tun?" wollte Jenny wissen.

„Ich nehme an, das beste ist es, wenn Mirai Trunks, Vegeta und ich gehen und Boo auschecken und wenn wir zurück sind, können wir einen Plan machen um ihn anzugreifen," sagte Goku.

„Kakarotto hat recht. Und während wir Boo auschecken, könnt ihr anderen durch die Stadt gehen und nach Leuten suchen, die Hilfe brauchen. Aber ihr solltet paarweise gehen und in jedem Paar sollte jemand sein, der Shunkan Idou beherrscht und das einer hier bleibt und nach Shana und den Bälgern schaut."

„Das wäre ich," sagte Goten.

„Und Pan wird natürlich mit mir gehen," verkündete Gohan.

„Okay, dann sind es Jenny und ich," sagte Trunks zu ihnen.

Somit standen sie auf verließen das Haus, jede Gruppe in eine andere Richtung.

~*~

Boo war gerade dabei eine andere kleine Stadt zu zerstören, als Mirai Trunks, Goku und Vegeta erschienen und sich in einigen Büschen versteckten um ihn zu beobachten.

„Das ist unglaublich," flüsterte Goku. „Er ist stärker als der fette Boo in unserer Zeitebene."

„Was?! Aber ich hoffe doch, dass ihr immer noch stark genug seid, um ihn zu besiegen."

„Hmpf, er ist etwa so stark wie unserer Boo in seiner letzten Form. Wenn wir ihn davon stoppen könnten, sich zu verwandeln wäre es kein so großes Problem. Kakarotto und ich können beide zu einem dreifachen Super Saiyajin werden und dann gibt es immer noch die Fusion," erzählte Vegeta seinem Sohn aus der Zukunft.

In diesem Moment ging Boo auf ein kleines Mädchen zu und hielt direkt vor ihr an. Das Mädchen schrie und versuchte wegzurennen, aber sie stolperte und fiel hin. „Mmh, was willst du sein? Ein Bonbon? Schokolade?" fragte er, als er seine Lippen leckte.

„Bitte, lass mich gehen, bitte." Das Mädchen fing an zu weinen.

Als Mirai Trunks die Szene beobachtete, konnte er es nicht mehr ertragen. Er hatte schon zu viele Menschen leiden sehen. Er verwandelte sich in einen Super Saiyajin und griff Boo an.

„Trunks! Nein!" rief Goku und er und Vegeta folgten ihm, auch als Super Saiyajins.

Mirai Trunks konnte seinen Überraschungsmoment nutzen und war in der Lage Boo ein paar Meter von dem Mädchen wegzukicken, aber er erholte sich schnell. „GEH! JETZT!" schrie er das Mädchen an. Sie nickte und rannte weg. Boo wollte ihr folgen, aber Goku und Vegeta standen in seinem Weg.

„Oh, du hast mir mehr Schwächlinge gebracht! Ich hoffe, sie bringen mehr Spaß als du," sagte Boo lächelnd.

Vegeta biss seine Zähne zusammen. Dieser Idiot hat den Prinzen aller Saiyajins und seinen Sohn beleidigt. „Du wirst schon noch sehen, wer schwach ist. Aber nicht jetzt!"

„Hm? Nicht jetzt? Warum? Ich will etwas Spaß haben."

„Du wirst deinen Spaß bekommen, mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Du wirst sehen, wann," sagte Goku zu ihm, als Mirai Trunks auf ihn zuging und die drei Saiyajins verschwanden.

~*~

„Es ist schrecklich," sagte Jenny, als sie und Trunks durch eine verlassene Straße mit überall zerstörten Gebäuden gingen. Sie fröstelte und Trunks legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Ich weiß. Es scheint fast so, als wenn er keine Menschenseele hat leben lassen."

„Und all diese Menschen sind für immer verloren. Ich wünschte wirklich, sie hätten noch ihre Dragonballs."

~*~

„Dad? Fühlst du das? Dieses schwache Ki?" fragte Pan, als sie an dem vorbeigingen, was einmal ein Haus war.

„Ja, ich fühlte es. Es ist dort drüben." Er zeigte auf einen Haufen Steine.

Vater und Tochter rannten zu dem Haufen rüber und begannen sich dadurch zu graben, in verzweifelter Suche nach dem Besitzer des Kis. Sie brauchten nicht lange bis sie ein bisschen Kleidung sahen. „Dad! Hier ist es!" Von dem Moment an hoben sie die Steine extrem vorsichtig hoch, um die Person nicht noch mehr zu verletzen, als sie schon war. 

„Pan, ich halte diesen Stein und du ziehst ihn raus, okay?"

„Okay."  
Nur ein paar Sekunden später trug Pan den alten Mann und legte ihn auf die Straße. „Dad! Schau! Es ist Muten Roshi!"

„Was?" fragte Gohan, als er den Rest der Steine zu Staub verarbeitete. 

„Er wacht auf."

Muten Roshi stöhnte. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er, als er langsam seine Augen öffnete. Zuerst bemerkte er das dunkelhaarige Mädchen, das direkt neben ihm kniete und dann den Mann, der hinter ihr Stand. „Oh mein Gott, Gohan? Bin ich tot?"

„Nein, du bist nicht tot." Gohan schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Wenn Muten Roshi versuchte sich aufzusetzen, drückte Pan ihn sanft wieder zum Boden zurück. „Bitte, beweg dich nicht. Du bist ziemlich schwer verletzt. Ich gehe und hole die Senzus." Den letzten Satz sagte Pan zu ihrem Vater, der nickte. Sie legte dann zwei Finger an ihre Stirn und verschwand.

„D-das war... Shunkan Idou... Wie...?" In diesem Moment war Pan mit einem kleinen Säckchen zurück.

„Hier, iss eine," sagte Pan zu ihm und er gehorchte. „Dad, die anderen sind schon zurück. Ich glaube, wir sollten auch zurück gehen."

„Muten Roshi, wir erklären alles, wenn zurück in CC sind. Pan, bist du so nett und bringst uns dorthin?" Pan nickte und sie verschwanden.

~*~

„So, ich seid die Kämpfer von der anderen Zeitebene. Und ich dachte, unsere Krieger wären zurück," sagte Muten Roshi nachdenklich. „Aber zumindest gibt es jemanden, der gegen dieses schreckliche Monster kämpfen kann."

„Aber Meister, was machst du hier? Und warum bist du nicht auf deiner Insel?" fragte Goku.

„Na ja, ChiChi, sie lebte auf meiner Insel seit Boo erschienen ist, und ich wollten sichergehen, dass Bulma okay war, da Trunks ja in die andere Dimension gegangen war und wir hörten, dass Boo in der Nähe dieser Stadt war."

„Warte mal 'ne Sekunde. Wo ist ChiChi? Du sagtest, sie wäre bei dir gewesen," wollte Jenny wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist. Ich hab sie in der Menge verloren, als Boo angegriffen hatte. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie noch lebt."

Alle schauten in einer unangenehmen Stille zu Boden und Shana war die erste, die wieder etwas sagte. „Goku, ihr habt Boo ausgecheckt. Wie stark ist er?"

„Er ist so stark wie unserer Boo in seiner letzten Transformation, aber wir müssten noch in der Lage sein, ihn zu schlagen, da auch wir stärker geworden sind." Goku erzählte ihnen dann von seinem, Vegetas und Mirai Trunks Plan für den Kampf gegen Boo.

~*~

„Bulma! Bist du hier? Bulma!" rief eine ältere Frau mit dunklem Haar besorgt, als sie durch die Ruinen von was einmal Capsule Corporation war ging.

Es war schon dunkel draußen und deswegen hatte Goten die Kinder zu Bett gebracht, obwohl sie sich darüber beschwert hatten, aber er hatte zu ihnen gesagt, dass sie am nächsten Tag alle fit sein müssten, und so stimmten sie zu. Er kam grad aus einem der nicht zerstörten Zimmer, die sie als Schlafzimmer für die Kinder benutzten, als er jemanden rufen hörte. Er folgte der Stimme und sah bald eine Figur durch einen der Flure laufen. Er folgte ihr, trat aber auf einen Stein, was ihn knacken ließ. Die Frau sprang herum, einen kleinen Balken als Waffe in ihrer Hand und griff ihren Verfolger an. Aber Goten ergriff ihn mit Leichtigkeit und warf ihn weg.

„Oh mein Gott... Goku? Bist du das? Was hast du mit deinem Haar angestellt?" fragte ChiChi, als Gotens Gesicht ins Licht fiel. Die Frau starrte ihn geschockt an. Goten war nun so alt, wie sein Vater gewesen war, als er in dieser Zeitebene gestorben war und er sah genauso aus wie er, außer dem unterschiedlichen Haarschnitt. „Goku?" wiederholte sie.

„Sorry... Aber ich bin nicht er. Ich bin Goten. Dein Sohn aus der Zukunft... ähm... Vergangenheit, argh, wie auch immer," versuchte Goten zu erklären.

„Mein... Sohn? Aber du siehst genauso aus wie Goku..." ChiChi war verwirrt. Vor ihr stand ein Mann, der etwa dreißig Jahre alt war und erklärte ihr, dass er ihr Sohn war.

„Vielleicht ist das so, weil er mein Vater ist..." sagte Goten schulterzuckend. „Aber ich glaube das beste ist, ich bring dich erst einmal zu den anderen."  
"Den anderen?"

„Ja, du wirst schon sehen," sagte er lächelnd zu ihr.

~*~

Pan machte einen Spaziergang im Garten von Capsule Corporation. Diese Nacht schien zu friedlich. Niemand würde in dieser Nacht glauben, dass irgendwo anders auf dem Planeten jemand Städte zerstört und Menschen tötet. Plötzlich sah Pan eine Figur vor etwas stehen. Pan konnte erkennen, dass es Mirai Trunks war, wegen seinem Ki, und sie ging auf ihn zu. Als sie näher kam, sah sie, dass er vor verschiedenen Grabsteinen stand. Sie bemerkte, dass er seine Fäuste geballt hatte und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Erschrocken drehte er sich um, aber beruhigte sich, als er Pan sah. „Bist du okay?" fragte sie ihn besorgt, aber hielt ihren Atem an, als sie den Grabstein vor sich anschaute.

SON GOHAN

GELIEBTER SOHN

FREUND

UND LEHRER

„Er starb, als ich dreizehn war. Er hat mir alles beigebracht, was ich zum Überleben brauchte. Er war immer wie ein Vater für mich," erzählte Mirai Trunks Pan, als sie an einem Baum saßen.

„Das muss schrecklich gewesen sein. Ich meine, ihn zu verlieren."

Trunks nickte. „Sein Tod hat meine erste Verwandlung zum Super Saiyajin ausgelöst. Und ich konnte nichts tun, um seinen Tod zu verhindern, einfach gar nichts. Deswegen wollte ich nicht zurück in der Zeit gehen um sie um seine Hilfe zu bitten. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie das gleiche erleben, was ich erlebt habe. Sie sollten ein normales Leben haben, okay, so normal wie es sein könnte. Aber irgendwie bin ich froh, dass ihr es seid, die mir helfen."

„Warum?"

„We-weil ich dich getroffen habe. Wann immer du um mich herum bist, fühle ich mich besser," sagte er, als er ihr tief in ihre dunklen Augen schaute, eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht wischte und sie hinter ihr Ohr klemmte. „Ich glaube, i-ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

„Trunks..." Sie war in seinen kristallblauen Augen verloren. Beide bewegten sich aufeinander zu und schon bald waren sie in einem sanften, aber dennoch starken Kuss vertieft. Er wickelte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Sie trennten sich erst, als Jenny neben ihnen erschien. Sie räusperte sich und bekam die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Verliebten. „Tut mir leid, euch unterbrechen zu müssen," sagte sie grinsend, was die beiden erröten ließ, „Aber ChiChi ist hier. Wir sind im Wohnzimmer."

„ChiChi lebt?"  
"Oma ist hier?"

Jenny nickte und zusammen gingen sie zurück zum Gebäude. „Übrigens, wann werdet ihr Gohan von euch erzählen?"  
Diese Frage ließ Pan anhalten. „Ich weiß nicht... Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob das halten wird..." murmelte sie, wurde aber von einer lachenden Jenny unterbrochen.

„Keine Sorge, Panny. Es wird halten! Ihr beide werdet den anderen für den Rest eures Lebens nicht mehr loswerden."

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Pan verwirrt.

„Das werdet ihr schon herausfinden. Aber wann werdet ihr es Gohan erzählen?"

„Ich glaube, wenn alles vorbei ist," sagte Mirai Trunks.

„Okay, aber sagt mir bescheid, damit ich ihn davon abhalten kann, dich umzubringen," sagte sie, immer noch lachend und auf Mirai Trunks zeigend.

_Nächstes Mal in „Der Kampf beginnt":_

_Dum, dum, dum... Der Kampf gegen Boo beginnt... Aber was ist das? Jenny hatte einen Traum? Was hat das zu bedeuten für unsere Kämpfer?_


	7. Der Kampf beginnt

Öhm, tja, was kann ich sagen... Sorry vielleicht? Dieses Update ein kleines bisschen länger gedauert... Tut mir wirklich leid... Ihr müsst wissen, ich war erst im Urlaub und dann hatte ich das englische Original an eine Freundin ausgeliehen... Sie hat es zwar noch nicht gelesen, ich hab es aber von ihr wiederbekommen, weil ich ihr erklärt hatte, dass ich euch nicht noch länger warten lassen kann... Ich werde die Geschichte jetzt irgendwie kopieren und ihr die dann wiedergeben, so dass jeder von uns ein Exemplar hat... Okay, aber nun geht es endlich weiter mit: 

**Kapitel 6: Der Kampf beginnt**

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle Kämpfer bereit und ihm Wohnzimmer versammelt. Obwohl jeder wusste, was er zu tun hatte, wiederholte Goku noch einmal seinen Plan. „Okay, Jenny und Pan bleiben hier und passen auf die Frauen, Muten Roshi und die Kinder auf. Und wir anderen werden uns auf den Weg machen und uns Boo stellen. Vegeta und ich werden zuerst kämpfen, während Mirai Trunks, Gohan, Goten und Trunks für den Fall, dass etwas passiert unsere Rückendeckung sein werden. Hat das jeder verstanden?" Alle nickten, obwohl Pan und Jenny lieber mit den Männern gehen würden um gegen Boo zu kämpfen, aber sie hatten Verständnis, dass jemand bei den Kindern, Frauen und Muten Roshi bleiben musste und sie wussten auch, dass es das beste wäre, wenn sie es sind, weil Goku, Vegeta und Gohan, der wieder angefangen hatte zu trainieren, die stärksten Kämpfer waren und sie brauchten Trunks und Goten für die Fusion. Also waren die beiden weiblichen halb-Saiyajins die einzig Übrigen um die ‚hilflosen' zu beschützen.

Kurz bevor die Kämpfer losgingen, sagten Trunks und Goten ihren Frauen noch auf Wiedersehen und Mirai Trunks warf Pan einen allsagenden Blick zu, den sie erwiderte. Vegeta bemerkte, dass die beiden sich ein bisschen länger anschauten als notwendig und schaute dann zu Gohan, der das auch bemerkt zu haben schien, aber beide sagten nichts dazu, weil sie wussten, dass es nun wichtigere Dinge zu tun gab.

Die Krieger schauten ein letztes Mal zurück, hoben ab und flogen in die Richtung aus der sie Boos Ki zuletzt gefühlt hatten. Die verbleibenden neun Personen standen vor dem zerstörten Hauptgebäude von Capsule Corporation bis sie die Krieger nicht mehr sehen konnten und gingen dann zurück ins Haus.

„Jenny, bist du okay? Du siehst so besorgt aus," fragte Shana ihre beste Freundin, als der halb-Saiyajin aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Ich habe irgendwie ein ganz Ungutes Gefühl dabei. Wir hätten sie nicht alleine gehen lassen sollen," sagte Jenny nachdenklich.

„Ach, komm schon. Sie haben Boo schon einmal besiegt und sie sind stärker geworden. Du solltest dir nicht solche Sorgen machen. Alles wird schon gut gehen."

„Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich recht," sagte sie zu ihrer Freundin mit einem künstlichen Lächeln. Sie wollte ihr nicht auch noch Angst machen, deswegen erzählte sie ihr nicht den Grund für ihr Gefühl. _‚Vielleicht war mein Traum letzte Nacht einfach nur ein normaler Traum. Es ist zwölf Jahre her, dass ich das letzte Mal einen prophetischen Traum hatte. Er hat nichts zu bedeuten, da bin ich mir sicher,' versuchte sie sich selbst zu überzeugen, konnte aber die Bilder von ihrem Traum nicht aus ihrem Kopf bekommen. Sie erinnerte sich, wie langsam jedes Ki von ihren Freunden verschwand. Zuerst Goku und Vegeta, dann Gohan und dann Trunks und Goten und zuletzt Mirai Trunks. Sie erinnerte sich auch daran, irgendwo gewesen zu sein, wo alles weiß um sie herum war und eine an fremde Frau, die sie noch nie zuvor getroffen hatte, dennoch aber vertraut schien. In diesem Moment endete ihr Traum. „Ich bin sicher alles wird gut, ich bin mir sicher..." murmelte sie, immer noch aus dem Fenster schauend._

~*~

Die Saiyajins brauchten nicht lange um Boo zu finden. Sie mussten nur der Spur der Verwüstung folgen, die er hinterlassen hatte. Überall waren zerstörte Gebäude, brennende Autos, Leichen lagen in den Straßen und es stank nach Verwesung. Trunks fühlte wie sein Magen anfing sich umzudrehen. Er schaute zu seinem besten Freund rüber und sah, dass auch er Leichenblass war. In diesem Moment konnte er nicht verstehen, wie Saiyajins normalerweise diesen Geruch von Tod und Zerstörung lieben konnten.

„Wir sind da." Vegetas Stimme riss Trunks in die Realität zurück. Er sah nach, was sein Vater gemeint hatte und erblickte eine Staubwolke etwa einen oder zwei Kilometer von ihnen entfernt.

„Also, denkt dran Leute. Vegeta und ich werden zuerst gehen; ihr bleibt zurück. Und bringt euch nicht unnötig in Gefahr. Es ist okay wegzulaufen, wenn es nicht gut für uns aussieht," sagte Goku ein letztes Mal zu ihnen, bevor er und Vegeta auf die Stelle zuflogen, wo Boo zu sein schien. Die zurückgelassenen Saiyajins tauschten Blicke aus und folgten ihnen.

Nicht einmal eine Minute später landeten die Saiyajins in einer Straße direkt hinter Boo. Goku und Vegeta standen an der Front, während Gohan, Goten und die beiden Trunkses etwa zehn Meter hinter ihnen standen.

„Hey Boo!" rief Vegeta, die Aufmerksamkeit von dem rosa Monster bekommend.

„Oh, ich kenne euch! Ihr habt mir gestern Spaß versprochen! Werde ich jetzt mit euch Spaß haben?" fragte Boo sie, als er sich umgedreht hatte.

„Oh ja, das wirst du. Und es wird der letzte Spaß in deinem Leben sein, glaub's mir." Vegeta grinste ihn siegessicher an.

„Du bist schwach. Ich hab dich gestern in deiner aufgestiegenen Form gesehen. Das wäre kein Spaß," sagte Boo irgendwie enttäuscht. „Aber vielleicht wäre es ein bisschen lustiger, wenn zwei Leute es gegen mich versuchen."

„Okay, wir werden dein Angebot annehmen," sagte Goku zu ihm. „Aber denkst du wirklich, dass das gestern unsere endgültige Form war?" Er schaute zu Vegeta und beide powerten sie zum Super Saiyajin 3 hoch und stürzten sich auf Boo.

~*~

„Es geht los," sagte Pan und bekam die Aufmerksamkeit von den anderen Personen im Zimmer.

~*~

Boo war von diesem Angriff nicht im geringsten überrascht. Er blockte den Stoß und Kick der beiden Super Saiyajins fast mühelos. Aber er hatte Glück, bei ihnen Treffer zu landen, die sie zurückfliegen ließen. „Hey! Ich dachte, ihr seid in dieser Form stärker!"

„Wir haben nicht alles gegeben, aber nun sprich deine Gebete!" sagte Vegeta zu ihm, als er anfing einen neuen Angriff auszuführen, gefolgten von dem anderen vollblütigen Saiyajin. Dieses Mal war es viel schwerer für Boo die Angriffe abzuwehren, war aber doch irgendwie in der Lage ein paar auszuweichen oder sie zu blocken und in der gleichen Zeit selbst Treffer zu landen. 

_‚Scheiße! Wir haben ihn viel zu sehr unterschätzt. Dieser Kampf wird den Rest der Stadt zerstören, wenn wir nicht etwas unternehmen.' „Hey Boo!" sagte Goku, als sie nach einem Angriff auseinanderbrachen – die beiden Saiyajins offensichtlich schwächer als zuvor, aber Boo fast noch so frisch wie am Anfang vom Kampf. „Lass uns irgendwo anders hingehen. Hier ist nicht genug Platz für einen ordentlichen Kampf."_

„Okay, lasst uns woanders hingehen, wenn ihr mir dann versprecht besser zu kämpfen."

Goku lächelte und schoss gen Himmel, gefolgt vom Prinzen und Boo. „Was meint ihr," fragte Goten die anderen, „sollen wir ihnen folgen?"

Gohan nickte. „Ja, sie könnten unsere Hilfe brauchen." Beide Trunkses stimmten zu und flogen in die Richtung, in der die anderen drei Kämpfer verschwunden sind.

~*~

_‚Was ist los? Warum wechseln sie den Ort?' fragte Jenny sich und schaute rüber zu Pan, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte._

~*~

„Stop!" rief Boo. "Dieser Platz ist gut." Sie waren in einem leergefegten Gelände angekommen, mit keinem Zeichen von Leben in einem Radius von mehreren Kilometern. Beide Saiyajins powerten so hoch sie konnten auf, so dass sie den Kampf fortsetzen konnten, aber waren überrascht, als auch Boo noch in der Lage war seine Kraft zu erhöhen.

_‚Das ist unmöglich! Wie stark kann der werden? Unser Boo war gar nichts verglichen mit dem hier!' dachte Vegeta schockiert. Er bemerkte, dass Goku bereit für den nächsten Angriff war und war Vegeta war bereit ihm dabei zu helfen._

~*~

„Sie sind angehalten und setzen den Kampf jetzt fort," informierte Pan die anderen, die nicht in der Lage waren Ki zu fühlen.

~*~

Die beiden Saiyajins wollten gerade nach vorne stürmen, als Boo hinter ihnen erschien. Sie waren kaum in der Lage seinem Angriff auszuweichen und stolperten jetzt von ihm weg. „Kakarotto, denkst du was ich grad denke?" sagte Vegeta, ein bisschen genervt von der Tatsache, dass dieses ihr letzter Ausweg war, als sie wieder aufrecht standen.

„Ja Vegeta. Wir haben keine andere Wahl, glaub ich."

Sie traten ein paar Meter auseinander. „FUSION..." Bevor ihre Finger sich berühren konnten, war Boo direkt vor ihnen und boxte sie beide in ihre Mägen, sie rückwärts fliegen lassend. Als sie wieder aufstanden, zurück in ihrer normalen Form, sahen sie, wie Boo eine riesige Ki Attacke in seinen Händen vorbereitete. 

„Oh oh, das sieht nicht gut aus," sagt Goku schwer keuchend.

„Ich glaube, du hast Recht, Kakarotto. Irgendeinen Plan?" 

In diesem Moment ließ Boo seinen Angriff los.

„KAME HAME HA!"

„FINAL FLASH!"

Die drei Angriffe kollidierten direkt in der Mitte der beiden Parteien, aber Boos Schockwelle drückte die von Vegeta und Goku zurück.

Die vier halb-Saiyajins erschienen direkt in dem Moment, in dem Boos stärkerer Angriff die Körper der beiden Saiyajins umschloss.

„NEEEEIIIIIIIN!" schrie Mirai Trunks, während die anderen drei Saiyajins nur auf die Geschehnisse vor ihnen starren konnten.

~*~

„Sie sind weg," sagte Jenny laut, als eine einsame Träne ihre Wange herunterlief.


	8. Verluste

**Kapitel 7: Verluste**

„Was meinst du mit ‚Sie sind weg?' Wer ist weg?" ChiChi fragte die junge Frau hysterisch, aber Jenny antwortete nicht. Sie schaute immer noch aus dem Fenster und es sah aus, als wäre sie in einem Schockzustand.

„Die Kis von Opa und Vegeta sind gerade verschwunden. Das heißt sie sind tot," antwortete Pan stattdessen. Diese Erkenntnis erreichte sie langsam und sie fing an zu weinen, all ihren Stolz dabei beiseite lassend.

Plötzlich drehte sich Jenny zu Pan um. „Pan, wir müssen die anderen dort rausholen. Wenn Boo Goku und Vegeta getötet hat, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er auch die anderen umbringt," sagte sie zu dem jüngeren Saiyajin mit einer extrem ruhigen Stimme.

„O-okay," schniefte Pan in dem Versuch ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen. „Lass uns los. Ich nehme Dad und Mirai Trunks."

Jenny nickte ihr zu und wendete sich dann zu den anderen. „Shana, falls wir nicht zurückkommen, weißt du, was du zu tun hast, oder?"

„Ja, ich weiß." Jenny zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und sie und Pan verschwanden.

~*~

Die vier verbliebenden Saiyajins starrten geschockt auf das, was direkt vor ihren Augen passiert war. Die beiden stärksten Krieger wurden von einem riesigen Energieball verschluckt und sie konnte nichts tun, um das zu verhindern. Als das Licht verschwand, konnte man die Körper nirgendwo sehen und die Kis von den Kämpfern waren verschwunden. Das einzige, was man noch sehen konnte, war der aufgewirbelte Staub und sonst nichts. 

Boo bemerkte die übrigen Krieger und grinste sie an. „Zeit um mehr Spaß zu haben." Er powerte up und flog direkt auf die vollkommen unvorbereiteten Kämpfer zu, aber bevor er sie erreichen konnte erschienen Pan und Jenny und brachten die Jungs mit der momentanen Teleportation zurück nach CC. „Was war das?" fragte Boo sich, als er auf die nun leere Stelle vor sich sah, wo nur eine Sekunde zuvor sein ‚Spielzeug' stand. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, zuckte mit den Schultern und schoss in den Himmel, bereit eine weitere Stadt zu zerstören.

~*~

Zur gleichen Zeit auf einem weit entfernten Planeten trainierte ein großer rosafarbener Mann mit weißem Haar, als plötzlich zwei Figuren direkt vor ihm erschienen. Beide waren ziemlich schwer angeschlagen und der größere stützte den kleineren, der am Rande der Ohnmacht stand, aber konnte sehen, dass auch der größere es schwer hatte, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. „Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr hier?" fragte er ziemlich schroff.

„Kibito,... gut, dass... du hier bist. Wir... wir brauchen... deine... Hilfe," managte der größere Mann gerade noch zu sagen, bevor er ohnmächtig zu Boden fiel.

~*~

Die Männer waren völlig perplex, als sie plötzlich in dem zerstörten Wohnzimmer von Capsule Corporation standen. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass die beiden weiblichen Saiyajins erschienen sind und sie ‚nach Hause' gebracht hatten. Gohan war der erste, der bemerkte, was los war, als Pan ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd vergrub, unkontrollierbar schluchzend. Aber Gohan blieb ruhig. Er hatte seinen Vater schon viel zu häufig sterben sehen, dass es schon fast zur Gewohnheit geworden war. Aber Pan hatte noch nie zuvor ihn oder Vegeta sterben sehen. Und sie stand beiden sehr nahe, genauso wie Jenny. Gohan schaute zu seiner kleinen Schwester. Trunks hielt sie in seinen Armen, aber sie hatte irgendwie einen ausdruckslosen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und eine weitere Träne lief ihre Wange herunter, aber nicht mehr. Es schien fast so, als ob diese Ereignisse sie nicht im geringsten überraschten, dass sie das alles schon vorher gewusst hatte. Als nächstes wendete er sich einem kleinen Bruder zu. Shana und ihre Söhne waren gerade zu ihm gegangen, um ihn zu trösten. Er hatte seinen Vater nie wirklich sterben sehen. Er war schon tot, als Goten geboren wurde. Faith und Michael saßen neben ChiChi, die zusammengebrochen war. Sie wollten sie nicht alleine lassen.

Als sie alle einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, saßen sie in einem Kreis um den Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers. Niemand sagte ein Wort und die meisten schauten zu Boden, bis Gohan sich räusperte. „Wir müssen zurück. Wir müssen Boo aufhalten, bevor er noch mehr Menschen umbringt."

„Dad... nicht."

„Pan," sagte Mirai Trunks. „Gohan hat recht. Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Und ich glaube dein Vater hat einen Plan."

„Aber... Boo ist stärker. Er hat Opa und Vegeta besiegt, und beide waren SSJ3, wie...?"

„Wir haben Gotenks," sagte Goten plötzlich. „Das ist dein Plan, habe ich recht?"

„Ja, Bro, Gotenks ist unsere letzte Hoffnung gegen Boo."

„Wartet mal eine Minute," unterbrach Mirai Trunks sie verwirrt. „Wer ist Gotenks?"

„Das ist die fusionierte Form von Goten und mir. Sie ist extrem mächtig. Gohan, ich glaube du hast recht. Gotenks ist unsere letzte Hoffnung."

Plötzlich schaute Jenny zu Trunks auf. „Trunks, bitte geh nicht."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Jenny. Mit Gotenks wird alles gut gehen. Glaube mir." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Okay Gohan, wie ist dein Plan?"

~*~

„Meister Kaioushin, hier sind zwei Männer, die mit Euch sprechen wollen," verkündete Kibito, als er zu dem Gott der Götter ging, gefolgt von den beiden Männern, die er geheilt hatte, nachdem sie zusammengebrochen waren.

„Wer ist es, Kibito?" fragte Kaioushin, als er sich zu seinem Freund und Partner umdrehte.

„Lord Kaioushin, wenn ich mich vorstellen darf... Ich bin Son Goku und das ist Vegeta. Wir sind beide vom Planeten Erde."

„Son Goku? Und Vegeta? Wie kann das sein?" fragte der Gott ungläubig. „Ihr seid schon mehr als zwanzig Jahre tot. Wie..."

„Hört zu," unterbrach ihn Vegeta. „Wir haben dafür jetzt keine Zeit. Ich bin sicher Ihr kennt Majin Boo. Wegen ihm sind wir hier."

„Majin Boo? Ja, ich kenne dieses Monster. Aber er ist weggeschlossen und kann kein Schaden anrichten. Woher wisst ihr von ihm?"

„Das ist der springende Punkt. Babidi hat es geschafft die Energie meines Sohnes zu besorgen um Boo wiederzuerwecken. Im Moment zerstört er gerade die Erde. Kakarotto und ich sind ihm knapp entkommen, aber unsere Kinder sind noch dort unten und kämpfen gegen ihn. Sie denken wahrscheinlich, dass wir tot sind."

„Was Vegeta Euch damit sagen will, ist, dass wir Eure Hilfe brauchen. In unserer Zeitebene gab es einen alten Kaioushin, der in einem Schwert versiegelt war... Ich glaube es wurde das Zed Schwert oder so ähnlich genannt. Und er hatte die Macht den stärksten Krieger noch stärker zu machen, indem er seine potentielle Kraft erweckt und das hatte meinen Sohn so stark gemacht, dass er in der Lage gewesen wäre, den Boo aus unserer Zeit zu besiegen."

Kaioushin starrte die beiden Saiyajins nur an. _‚Wie kann das sein? Boo lebt? Das ist schrecklich! Und was ist das für eine Geschichte?'_

„Wollt ihr dem hohen Kaioushin etwa erzählen, dass ihr schon gegen Boo aus eurer Zeit gekämpft habt? Warum seid ihr dann nicht in der Lage, den aus unserer Zeit zu besiegen?" fragte Kibito verärgert.

„Weil dieser Boo viel stärker ist, als der Boo aus unserer Dimension," erzählte Vegeta ihm und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

Kibito beugte sich nieder, so dass er dem Kaioushin ins Ohr flüstern konnte. „Meister Kaioushin, sie sind Saiyajins. Ich vertraue ihnen nicht. Wollt Ihr ihnen wirklich das Zed Schwert anvertrauen?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Kibito, ich vertraue ihnen. Beantworte mir bitte eine Frage. Wie können sie soviel von Boo und von dem Zed Schwert wissen? Und wenn sie Boo damit besiegen können, sollten wir ihnen eine Chance geben." Er wendete sich an Goku und Vegeta. „Okay, ich werde euch zu dem Zed Schwert führen. Folgt mir."

~*~

Nachdem Gohan den anderen Kriegern seinen Plan geschildert hat, entschieden sie sich, sofort aufzubrechen, da keiner von ihnen verletzt war und sie nicht noch mehr Blutvergießen wollten. Sein Plan war, dass er und Mirai Trunks Boo ablenken würden, so dass Goten und Trunks den Fusionstanz durchführen konnten ohne gestört zu werden. Pan wollte mit ihnen gehen, so dass sie ihnen bei ihrem Ablenkungsmanöver helfen konnte, aber Gohan verbot es ihr. Sie und Jenny sollten wieder bei den anderen bleiben, so dass sie sicher waren.

Kurz bevor sie loswollten, nahm Gohan seine Schwester beiseite. „Jenny, hör mir zu. Wenn wir nicht zurückkommen sollten, ruf Bulma an. Sie soll das Portal öffnen und du bringst dann alle in unsere Dimension. Hast du das verstanden?" Als Jenny keine Reaktion zeigte, ergriff er ihren Arm und schüttelte sie leicht. „Hast du das verstanden?" Jenny schaute auf und traf für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seinen Blick und schaute dann wieder weg. Gohan seufzte und ließ ihren Arm los. Er ging an Trunks vorbei und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, ihm signalisierend, zu ihr zu gehen.

Trunks ging auf seine Frau zu, legte seine Arme um und sie schaute wieder zu Boden. „Jenny, schau mich an, bitte."  Als sie es nicht tat, nahm er ihr Kinn in seine Hand und hob ihren Kopf an, so dass er ihr direkt in die Augen sehen konnte, aber sie versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen. Für den kurzen Moment konnte er durch ihre Augen in ihre Seele schauen und mochte nicht, was er dort sah. Dort war Wut, Frust, Trauer, Verzweiflung und etwas, das er so gut wie nie in ihren Augen sah, Furcht.

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren," sagte sie plötzlich, als sie seine Gedanken hörte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn du nicht zu mir zurückkommst..."

„Hey," sagte er sanft, „denk nicht darüber nach. Ich werde zurückkommen, ich schwöre." Er küsste sie auf ihre Stirn, aber sie zog sich von ihm zurück.

„Tu das nicht. Schwöre nicht, dass du zurückkommst, wenn du nicht weißt, was passieren wird..."

„Jenny..."

„Trunks! Wir müssen los!" rief Gohan.

„Ich komme!" Er wendete sich noch einmal Jenny zu. „Jenny, falls etwas passiert, möchte ich, dass du dich gut um Faith, Michael und unsere kleine Joey kümmerst. Und was auch immer passiert, lass sie nicht gegen Boo kämpfen. Sag meiner Mom und Bra, dass es mir leid tut und dass ich sie liebe. Du musst wissen, dass ich dich liebe – ich werde dich immer über alles lieben." Trunks küsste sie zärtlich auf ihre Lippen und geh dann rüber zu Gohan, Goten und Mirai Trunks und zusammen brachen sie auf, auf Boo zufliegend.

~*~

Glücklicherweise war Boo nicht allzu weit entfernt. Goten und Trunks versteckten sich hinter einem Gebäude um die den Fusionstanz vorzubereiten, während Mirai Trunks und Gohan auf Boo zugingen. Sie powerten auf zum Super Saiyajin in dem Versuch die Aufmerksamkeit des fetten Monsters zu bekommen, aber er blieb dabei, die Stadt zu zerstören. „Dieser Bastard! Er nimmt uns nicht einmal ernst," fluchte Mirai Trunks, aber Gohan hatte einen anderen Plan.

„Trunks, ich nehme an, dass du dich in einen Super Saiyajin Level 2 verwandeln kannst, richtig?" Gohan schaute ihn an und her nickte. „Gut, dann lass uns das tun, vielleicht bemerkt er uns dann." Somit powerten beide Saiyajin noch mehr auf und sie hatten Erfolg – Boo hatte sie bemerkt.

„Oh, ihr schon wieder. Werdet ihr nie müde?" fragte Boo sie gelangweilt. Mirai Trunks und Gohan störten sich nicht einmal zu antworten und griffen ihn sofort an, aber Boo blockte ihre Angriffe ohne Probleme und schickte beide Kämpfer in die naheliegendste Wand.

„Trunks, was auch immer jetzt passiert... Falls ich es nicht schaffe, kümmere dich bitte gut um meine Tochter und liebe sie wie sie es verdient geliebt zu werden," sagte Gohan zu Mirai Trunks, als sie aus der Wand stiegen.

„Gohan... ich..."

„Pass auf! Er bereitet einen Angriff vor."

„Mmh, lass mich mal sehen. Ich habe Hunger, also was sollt ihr werden? Ich weiß! Verwandelt euch in Schokolade!" rief Boo und schoss einen Strahl aus seiner Antenne auf Gohan. Der halb-Saiyajin versuchte ihm auszuweichen, aber es war zu spät und der Strahl verwandelte ihn in ein kleines Stück Schokolade. Mirai Trunks konnte ihn nur geschockt anstarren, als der Schokoladen-Gohan auf Boo zuflog und Boo ihn verschluckte. Aber noch schrecklicher war die Tatsache, dass Boo sich in einen neuen, großen und schlanken Boo verwandelte, nachdem er die Schokolade gegessen hatte.

~*~

„Daddy?" flüsterte Pan, als sie fühlte, wie das Ki von ihrem Vater verschwand_._

_‚Gohan... du warst der dritte... Wenn mein Traum wirklich eine Prophezeiung war, dann müssten Trunks und Goten die nächsten sein.'_

~*~

„Verdammte Scheiße! Er hat meinen Bruder gegessen und sich verwandelt. Sein Ki ist nun viel höher als zuvor." Goten ballte seine Fäuste und schlug gegen eine Wand.

„Goten, ich weiß es ist hart, aber wir müssen die Fusion jetzt durchziehen, bevor er auch noch mein Zukunfts-ich verschluckt und noch stärker wird."

Der schwarzhaarige Saiyajin schaute seinen besten Freund an und nickte. „Du hast recht. Lass es uns tun."

Boo wollte gerade Mirai Trunks absorbieren, als er fühlte, wie ein Ki in die Höhe schoss. Und es war nicht weit weg, nur ein paar Meter. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf den Prinzen vor sich und flog auf das hohe Ki zu. Mirai Trunks bemerkte, was er tat und jagte ihm nach. „NEIN! BOO! BLEIB HIER!" Aber das Monster reagierte nicht.

Trunks und Goten wollten gerade mit dem Tanz beginnen, als Boo direkt vor dem lavendelhaarigen Saiyajin landete und ihm ins Gesicht schlug. Da Trunks von Boos plötzlichem Erscheinen vollkommen überrascht war, haute ihn dieser Schlag KO. „Ihr wolltet schummeln. Das mag ich nicht," sagte Boo zu Goten, als er sich bereit machte, ihn anzugreifen, aber bevor Boo sich auf den halb-Saiyajn stürzen konnte, kam Mirai Trunks von hinten, zog sein Schwert und schnitt Boos Antenne ab. Boo schaute zurück und fand den grinsenden Prinzen hinter sich schweben, mit seiner Antenne in her Hand.

„Vermisst du das? Wenn du es wiederhaben willst, hier, fang," sagte Mirai Trunks und warf die Antenne weg. In der Zwischenzeit flog Goten zu Trunks rüber, der langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mich damit verletzen kannst? Du hast mir grad einen großen Gefallen getan."

„Wovon sprichst du?" fragte der Krieger.

„Schau zu," sagte Boo und zeigte zu der abgeschnittenen Antenne, die anfing sich zu bewegen. In nicht einmal einer Sekunde kam sie bei Trunks und Goten an, dehnte sich aus und bevor die beiden halb-Saiyajins überhaupt etwas bemerkten, waren sie in diesem Ding eingewickelt. Mirai Trunks beobachtete geschockt, als Boo es absorbierte und er sich wieder verwandelte. Seine Körper wurde muskulöser und sein Ki schoss wieder in die Höhe.

„Scheiße. Nun ist alles verloren." _‚Bitte, kümmere dich um meine Tochter.' Dieser Gedanke traf ihn plötzlich wie ein Schlag und er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Er powerte auf so weit er konnte und flog zurück zu CC, in der Hoffnung, dass Boo keine Interesse zeigen würde um ihm zu folgen._

~*~

„Mirai Trunks kommt zurück," sagte Jenny, ihr Blick zu Boden gerichtet und ihre Stimme so kalt wie Eis.

„Heißt das, dass sie Boo besiegt haben?" fragte Shana aufgeregt.

Jenny schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, Boo folgt ihm. Und er ist der einzige, der übrig ist. Boo ist viel stärker geworden und die Kis von Gohan, Goten und Trunks sind verschwunden. Shana, nimm die anderen und sucht Schutz. Ich bleibe hier."

„Okay..." sagte die Frau und brachte die Kinder, Muten Roshi und ChiChi weg.

„Ich bleibe bei dir," sagte Pan, aber Jenny reagierte nicht.

Nicht einmal eine Minute später kam Mirai Trunks durch die Wand geflogen und prallte von einer anderen Wand ab. Pan war sofort an seiner Seite und half ihm auf, während Jenny nach draußen schaute, wo Boo erschien.

„Jenny, Pan..." sagte Mirai Trunks schwach, „wir müssen das Portal öffnen, jetzt! Bevor er hier ist."

„Zu spät," stellte Jenny einfach fest und powerte hoch zum Super Saiyajin.

„Jenny, nicht! Er ist zu stark. Er hat Gohan, Goten und mein anderes ich umgebracht."

„Ich weiß."

In diesem Moment barst Boo durch eine andere Wand. „Oh, was ist das? Mehr Leute, die mit mir spielen wollen? Aber zuerst glaube ich, brauche ich noch eine Erfrischung."

„Hör auf zu labern. Ich bin hier um gegen dich zu kämpfen," sagte Jenny und schaute zum ersten, seit dem Verschwinden von Trunks' Ki und seit sie fühlte, dass ihr Bund brach, vom Boden auf. Ihre türkisfarbenen Augen waren so kalt und emotionslos, dass es Mirai Trunks und Pan kalt dem Rücken runterlief. Das vor ihnen war nicht mehr die Frau, die sie kannten – das war jemand anderes.

Unbemerkt von den Saiyajins hatte Boo allerdings wieder einen anderen Teil von seinem Körper abgetrennt, der sich jetzt kriechend auf Mirai Trunks zu bewegte. „So, ihr wollt also gegen mich kämpfen? Ihr seid Schwächlinge, genauso wie die anderen. Oder wartet, ich gebe euch drei Tage um stärker zu werden und dann haben wir ein bisschen Spaß. Aber zuerst will ich auch ein bisschen stärker werden."

Ein Ausdruck von Schock kam über Mirai Trunks' Gesicht, als der das abgetrennte Teil von Boo bemerkte und er konnte Pan gerade noch von sich wegstoßen, so dass dieses Ding nur ihn verschluckte und nicht das Mädchen. „Nein! Trunks!" Aber es war schon zu spät. Das Monster hatte ihn schon absorbiert und war verschwunden, die beiden weiblichen Saiyajins ganz alleine in dem Zimmer zurücklassend.

Nachdem Pan über ihren Schock hinwegkam und sie sichergestellt hatte, dass Boo wirklich weg war, holte sie die anderen wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Pan erzählte ihnen alles, während die anderen zuhörten. Jenny, die immer noch in ihrer normalen Saiyajinform war, saß schweigend auf dem Boden.

„Er absorbiert also die Kämpfer und stärker zu werden," sagte Muten Roshi nachdenklich.

„Ja, und er hat mir und Jenny drei Tage gegeben und stärker zu werden."

„Aber wie wollt ihr in drei Tagen stärker werden? Das ist unmöglich." 

In diesem Moment stand Jenny auf, legte zwei Finger an ihre Stirn und verschwand.

„Wo ist sie hin?" fragte ChiChi verwirrt.

Plötzlich schlug sich Pan mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Natürlich! Sie ist zu Den- äh, Gottes Palast gegangen! Okay, versucht alle euch irgendwie an mir festzuhalten. Ich bringe euch alle dorthin."

~*~

„Mr. Popo?" Der schwarze Mann sprang auf, als er plötzlich die Stimme hörte. Er drehte sich um und vor ihm stand eine junge Frau mit schulterlangem schwarzen Haar und kalten schwarzen Augen, gekleidet in einem schwarzen Gi.

„Wer... Oh mein Gott, du sein Gokus Tochter."

„Du kennst mich also. Das ist gut. Ich brauche deine Hilfe." In diesem Moment erschien Pan mit den anderen hinter ihr. „Ich will in den Raum von Geist und Zeit gehen."


	9. Der Raum von Geist und Zeit

**Kapitel 8: Der Raum von Geist und Zeit**

„So, das hier ist das Z-Schwert", erzählte der Kaioushin Goku und Vegeta, als sie bei einem riesigen Felsen ankamen, in welchem das legendäre Schwert steckte.

„Meister Kaioushin, ich glaube nicht daran, dass diese niederen Wesen dazu in der Lage sein werden, das Schwert herauszuziehen. Nicht einmal die höchsten Kaioushins konnten das. Es ist einfach un..."

„Kibito, bitte. Ich bin zuversichtlich. Wenn Goku sagt, dass sein Sohn in der Lage war das Schwert in der Vergangenheit herauszuziehen, bin ich mir sicher, dass auch einer von ihnen dazu in der Lage ist", versicherte der Kaioushin seinem Freund. „Goku, du kannst es versuchen, wenn du willst."

Goku nickte bloß und flog zum Gipfel des Felsens. Er verwandelte sich in einen Super Saiyajin, ergriff das Schwert und zog mit all seiner Kraft daran. Er hatte schließlich Erfolg und schwebte mit dem Schwert in seinen Händen ein paar Meter über dem Felsen.

Nachdem er gelandet war, wendete er sich an den Gott. „Kaioushin, ich bitte Euch nun das härteste aller Metalle heraufzubeschwören. Ich glaube es nannte sich Katzenmetall oder so ähnlich...", sagte Goku, als er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte.

„Es ist das Katchin Metall. Aber was willst du damit machen?"

„Das werdet Ihr sehen." Der Kaioushin tat, was von ihm gefordert wurde und verwandelte einen kleinen Felsen in das Metall. „Vegeta, nimm bitte den Felsen und schmeiß ihn so hart du kannst gegen das Schwert. Ich erledige den Rest."

Der Prinz ging zum Felsen, hob ihn hoch und schaute ihn sich an. „Was hast du vor, Kakarotto?"

„Tu es bitte einfach, Vegeta. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit", bat Goku ihn dringlich. Vegeta nickte und warf den Felsen auf Goku zu. Dieser schwang das Schwert so stark er konnte gegen den Felsen und es brach in zwei.

„Oh mein Gott!", rief Kibito geschockt. „Was habt ihr getan? Ihr habt das heilige Schwert zerbrochen!" Direkt nach diesem Ausbruch, erschien ein weiterer Kaioushin, nur viel älter, direkt vor ihnen aus dem Nichts.

„Juchhu! Ich bin frei!", rief der alte Mann aufgeregt.

~*~

„Der Raum von Geist und Zeit?", fragte Faith. „Mom, was ist das?"

Jenny ignorierte ihre Tochter einfach und setzte fort. „Er existiert noch, oder?" Mr. Popo nickte, von dem Erscheinen von Goku's Tochter überrascht. „Führ mich dorthin. Jetzt."

Mr. Popo, der wusste wie wichtig es für diese Welt war jemanden zu finden, der Buu besiegen konnte, seufzte. Obwohl diese Frau Gokus Tochter aus der anderen Dimension war, wusste er nicht, ob er ihr erlauben konnte in diesen Raum zu gehen. Sie machte einen kaltherzigen Eindruck auf ihn und er wusste nicht, ob er ihr vertrauen konnte. Aber schließlich erlaubte er es ihr doch in den Raum von Geist und Zeit zu gehen – nur weil sie eine Son war. „Du mir folgen, bitte." Somit ging er davon in die Richtung von dem Palast und Jenny folgte ihm.

„Wo geht Mommy hin?", fragte Michael beunruhigt.

Pan ging in die Knie, so dass sie mit dem jungen Saiyajin auf Augenhöhe war. „Sie geht an einen Ort, wo sie trainieren kann um Buu zu besiegen."

„Ganz alleine?"

Bei dieser Frage fällte Pan eine Entscheidung. Nein, sie würde Jenny nicht alleine dort hinein gehen lassen. Nicht in ihrem Zustand. Sie schien aufgrund des Verlusts ihrer Familie und ihres Ehemannes noch immer in einer Art Schock zu sein. Aber obwohl Pan sie auch verloren hatte, schaffte sie es irgendwie einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten. „Nein, ich werde mit ihr gehen. Dann wird sie nicht alleine sein."

„Aber Pan", sagte Shana besorgt. „Soweit ich weiß, würdest du Jahre deines Lebens verschwenden, wenn du in diesen Raum gehst."

„Shana, mach dir darüber man keine Gedanken. Wir können dort nur für zwei Tage bleiben, das bedeutet für die Leute im Raum zwei Jahre. Und glaube mir, zwei Jahre sind nichts für einen Saiyajin. Wir werden es schon schaffen." Pan ging ein paar Schritte und drehte sich dann um. „Ich werde Mr. Popo bitten euch an einen sicheren Ort hier im Palast zu bringen." Sie winkte ein letztes Mal und benutzte dann die momentane Teleportation um zu Jenny und Mr. Popo zu gelangen.

„Sei vorsichtig, Pan, und bring uns unsere Jenny zurück", flüsterte Shana, als das Mädchen verschwunden war.

Jenny und Mr. Popo hielten vor einer hölzernen Tür an. „So, das hier sein Raum von Geist und Zeit. Aber bitte du daran denken, du können nur zwei Tage drinnen sein, nicht für länger."

„Ich weiß. Außerdem hat Buu mir eh nur drei Tage gegeben um stärker zu werden."

„Okay, aber ich immer noch glauben du sollten nicht alleine gehen", sagte Mr. Popo besorgt zu ihr.

„Sie wird nicht alleine sein. Ich werde mit ihr gehen", sagte Pan, als sie neben ihnen erschien. Mr. Popo starrte das Mädchen an, während er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er sie schon mal gesehen haben könnte. Pan bemerkte das und lächelte. „Ich bin Pan, Gohan's Tochter."

_Das sein also Gohan's Tochter von Zukunft. Ich fühlen, dass sie Geist von Großvater hat. Vielleicht diese beiden sein die letzte Hoffnung von Erde,_ dachte Mr. Popo, als er sich die beiden Kriegerinnen genau anschaute. „Okay, ihr können gehen. Aber sein vorsichtig."

„Keine Angst. Das werden wir", sagte Pan. Mr. Popo öffnete die Tür für sie und ließ sie in den Raum gehen. „Übrigens, kannst du bitte die anderen an einen sicheren Ort hier bringen, damit Buu sie nicht finden wird?" Der schwarze Mann nickte und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

~*~

Nachdem der alte Kaioushin sich beruhigt hatte und Goku und Vegeta ihm die derzeitige Situation auf der Erde erklärt hatten und warum sie ihn befreit hatten, äugte er die beiden Saiyajins intensiv. Schließlich seufzte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid euch das sagen zu müssen, aber ich kann euch nicht helfen."

„Was?", riefen beide Saiyajins.

„Es ist wahr. Ich kann nur jemanden noch stärker machen, der noch viel potentiale Energie hat. Aber ihr beide habt sie nicht oder habt schon gelernt sie vollständig zu gebrauchen. Deswegen kann ich euch nicht helfen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid", sagte er zu ihnen und senkte seinen Kopf.

„Zu blöd", sagte Goku enttäuscht.

„Zu blöd?", schrie Vegeta. „Zu blöd? Unsere Kinder werden dort unten sterben und wir können nichts tun um das zu verhindern! Und du sagst zu blöd?"

„Vegeta, wir können immer noch die Fusion benutzen", versuchte Goku ihn zu beruhigen.

„Das wird nicht funktionieren", sagte Kibito plötzlich und bekam schnell die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Krieger. „Habt ihr bemerkt wie sehr Buu's Ki gestiegen ist, seit ihr hier seid?"

„Was? Wie?", fragte Goku verwirrt.

„Kakarotto, er hat Recht. Aber das ist nicht alles. Die Kis von den anderen sind verschwunden."

„Vielleicht verbergen sie sie ja auch nur", sagte Goku mit ein klein wenig Hoffnung in seiner Stimme.

„Buu ist viel stärker. Er muss sie absorbiert haben. Sie alle", sagte Vegeta zu ihm, fast mit einer geschlagenen Stimme.

„Hey! Hast du diese Kugel mit der wir runterschauen können?", fragte Goku.

„Sicher", antwortete der alte Mann und zauberte aus dem Nichts eine Kugel hervor.

Goku schaute hinein, als die Kugel nach seiner Familie suchte und seufzte, als er sie sah. „Vegeta, es stimmt. Es sind die Kinder. Und Shana, ChiChi und Muten Roshi. Aber ich kann die anderen nicht sehen."

„Verdammt! Er hat sie getötet. Und diese Welt hat keine Dragonballs. Und unsere funktionieren hier nicht."

„Nein, die Dragonballs von der Erde sind weg...", sagte Goku nachdenklich. „Aber wir können immer noch nach Neu Namek gehen und sie fragen, ob wir ihre Dragonballs benutzen dürfen um sie wiederzubeleben."

„Wartet mal 'ne Sekunde. Habt ihr grad Dragonballs gesagt?", fragte der alte Mann die beiden Saiyajins. „Es gab Dragonballs auf der Erde? Die sind nur für den Gebrauch der Namekianer und nicht für einfache Menschen."

„Kakarotto, weißt du, wo Neu Namek ist?", wollte Vegeta wissen, während er den Gott vollständig ignorierte.

„Wir müssen zuerst zu Kaiousama gehen. Von seinem Planeten aus werde ich in der Lage sein Neu Namek zu finden."

„Das könnt ihr nicht tun! Die Dragonballs sind nicht für euch bestimmt!"

„Sorry, Alter, aber das ist unsere einzige Hoffnung die Erde von Buu zu befreien", sagte Goku selbstsicher. „Vegeta, halt dich fest. Wir reisen nach Neu Namek!"

~*~

Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss schauten Jenny und Pan sich in ihrer neuen Umgebung um, wo sie nun die nächsten zwei Jahre verbringen sollten. Pan war von dem, was sie sah und fühlte, ziemlich beeindruckt. Das Haus selbst sah normal aus, außer das alles weiß innen war. Die Schwerkraft war auch höher als normal, die Luft dünner und es gab drastische Schwankungen, was die Temperatur betraf.

Pan schaute Jenny an. Ihr Gesicht zeigte nicht eine Emotion, als sie ihren Trainingsort inspizierte. _Ich hoffe sie verhält sich nicht allzu lange so._ Pan seufzte, als sie Jenny nach draußen folgte. Aber sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet, was sie dort sehen würde. Alles war blendend weiß. Man konnte keinen Anfang oder Ende sehen. _Großartig. Und hier soll ich nun für die nächsten zwei Jahre leben und trainieren. Ich hoffe, dass ich mich nicht verirre. Aber ich tue es für die anderen und für das Schicksal der Erde._

„Okay, nur damit du Bescheid weißt", unterbrach Jenny die Gedanken des Mädchens. „Ich werde mit dir trainieren, aber sobald du mir im Weg stehst trainiere ich alleine."

„Ist mir recht."

„Dann lass uns anfangen", sagte Jenny und wartete nicht einmal auf eine Antwort von Pan.

Die Frau verwandelte sich in einen Super Saiyajin im zweiten Level und griff den anderen Saiyajin an. Pan schaffte es kaum, sich rechtzeitig in einen Super Saiyajin zu verwandeln und dem Angriff auszuweichen, bevor Jenny anfing auf sie einzuschlagen als gäbe es kein Morgen. Pan konnte sich nicht lange unter dieser Bombardierung von Angriffen halten und wurde fliegend in eine Wand geschickt. Als sie wieder aufstand wischte sie sich Blut von ihrer Lippe und starrte die Frau vor sich an. _Zwei Jahre._


	10. Im Raum von Geist und Zeit

**Kapitel 9: Im Raum von Geist und Zeit**

Pan und Jenny trainierten schon seit einem Monat im Raum von Geist und Zeit. Sie machten nur Pause, wenn sie aßen oder schliefen. Den Rest der Zeit verbrachten sie beim Non-Stop Training. Sehr zu Pans Missfallen hatte sich Jennys Verhalten im vergangenen Monat nicht im Geringsten geändert. Sie sprach kaum mit dem jungen Saiyajin und wenn sie trainierten war Jenny immer an ihrem Limit und schlug Pan fast besinnungslos.

Jeden Morgen, wenn man es überhaupt Morgen nennen konnte, da es in dem Raum von Geist und Zeit keinen Unterschied zwischen Tag und Nacht gab, wenn Pan erwachte, konnte sie Jenny schon draußen trainieren hören. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob die Frau überhaupt schlief und woher sie die Energie nahm. Sie sah nie müde oder erschöpft aus. Sie hatte immer diesen kalten und harten Gesichtsausdruck. Pan bemerkte, dass Jenny nun das genaue Gegenteil von der liebenden und warmen Frau war, die sie kannte seit sie sechs Jahre alt gewesen war. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass der Tod ihrer Familie und Freunde Jenny derart treffen könnte. Sicher, es traf Pan auch, aber sie trauerte für sie in ihrer eigenen Art, indem sie sich jede Nacht in den Schlaf weinte. Pan wusste, dass Jenny davon wusste, aber die Frau ignorierte es. Es schien als ob mit Trunks auch Jenny gestorben war und nur der kaltherzige Saiyajin in der Hülle von Jennys Körper weiter existierte.

Pan hoffte, dass sie irgendwann während sie in diesem Raumwaren, diese Hülle durchbrechen und Jenny wiederbeleben konnte. Aber in dem letzten Monat verlor sie langsam aber sicher ihre Hoffnung. Egal wie viel sie mit ihr sprach, Jenny ignorierte sie einfach und ging trainieren.

Eines Morgens, als Pan aufwachte, konnte sie wie immer die Geräusche von Jennys Training außerhalb des Hauses vernehmen. Seufzend stand sie auf und zog ihre in der Zwischenzeit schon zerrissene Kleidung an. Sie ging in die Küche und holte sich etwas zu essen, bevor sie das Haus verließ um zum Nur-Dende-wusste-zum-wievielten Mal in diesem Monat Jennys Sandsack zu spielen.

Als Jenny sie sah, unterbrach sie ihre Übung. „Heute ist deine letzte Chance mir zu beweisen, dass du ein würdiger Sparringspartner für mich bist. Wenn du heute so wie die letzten Tage versagst, werde ich mein Training alleine fortsetzen und du kannst den Raum verlassen, wenn du willst", sagte Jenny kühl.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Pan überrascht.

„Du hast mich im letzten Monat enttäuscht. Ich wusste schon immer, dass du nicht stark bist, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so erbärmlich bist. Heute ist deine letzte Chance. Nimmst du sie an oder verlässt du den Raum jetzt?"

Pan war von diesem Ultimatum geschockt. Jenny hatte nie zuvor so mit ihr gesprochen. _Nein, nicht Jenny. Aber das ist nicht Jenny. Nicht mehr._ „Ich nehme sie an. Was muss ich tun?"

„Du musst es schaffen, dass ich anfange zu schwitzen."

Die beiden Saiyajin erhöhten ihre Energien so sehr sie konnten, gingen in ihre Kampfstellung und nachdem sie sich für einen Augenblick geäugt hatten, griffen sie sich an.

~*~

Als Goku und Vegeta auf Kaiousamas Planeten erschienen, konnten sie ihren Augen nicht glauben. Vor ihnen trainierten ein paar Leute, aber keine gewöhnlichen. Sie sahen Krillin, Yamchu, Tenshinhan, Chao-Zu, einen gutgebauten jungen Mann, der Gohan sehr ähnelte, und zwei Personen, die so aussahen wie jüngere Versionen von Goku und Vegeta selbst. Neben ihnen stand Kaiousama, der das Training überwachte.

Goku erholte sich zuerst von dem, was er gesehen hatte und ging auf Kaiousama zu, der sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte. „Hey Kaiousama!", rief er fröhlich.

„Hey Goku!", antwortete er, als er sich umdrehte. „Hey, wart mal ne Sekunde... Goku?" Er warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und schaute dann über seine Schulter zu dem anderen Goku, der gegen Vegeta kämpfte. Er wandte sich wieder zurück und erblickte schließlich auch den anderen Vegeta, nur dass dieser kürzeres Haar hatte. „Wie-wie ist das möglich?" Nun hatte er auch die Aufmerksamkeit von den anderen Kämpfern auf dem Planeten.

Gohan ging zu ihm. „Kaiousama, was ist los?" In diesem Moment sah auch er die beiden Männer vor dem blauen Mann. „Oh Gott... Dad?"

„Gohan? Wow, du siehst in dieser Zeit anders aus... mehr wie... öhm..." Goku kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Der junge sieht aus wie ein Krieger", beendete Vegeta den Satz.

„Hey Vegeta! Schau! Er sieht aus wie ich!", verkündete Mirai Goku.

„Idiot! Er ist du! Ich nehme an, er ist aus der Zeit, in die Trunks die Herzmedizin gebracht hat. Stimmt's? Aber warum seid ihr hier?", fragte Mirai Vegeta sein anderes ich.

Nachdem Goku und Vegeta Mirai Vegetas Vermutung bestätigt hatten, erzählten sie ihnen von Buus dem Erscheinen in dieser Zeit, dass Trunks zu ihnen gekommen war, um sie um Hilfe zu bitten, dass die ‚Kinder' von Buu absorbiert worden waren und dass sie nun auf dem Weg nach Namek waren, um die namekianischen Dragonballs zu sammeln.

Als sie ihre Geschichte beendet hatten, waren die anderen geschockt. Da es schon eine Zeit her war, dass Kaiousama nachgeschaut hatte, was auf der Erde vor sich ging, wussten sie nichts von Buu.

„Also, das Weib ist nun in eurer Zeit und Trunks wurde von Buu absorbiert, so wie die anderen Kämpfer. Das sieht nicht gut aus", sagte Mirai Vegeta nachdenklich.

„Aber ihr glaubt, dass alle, die von Buu absorbiert wurden, noch leben", fügte Mirai Gohan hinzu.

„Mmh, ich wünschte nur, dass wir euch irgendwie helfen könnten, aber ich wüsste nicht, wie", sagte Mirai Goku zu ihnen.

„Das ist leicht", sagte Kaiousama. „Wenn die beiden die namekianischen Dragonballs gesammelt haben, könnt ihr für einen Tag zur Erde zurückkehren. Ich bin sicher, Baba wird nichts dagegen haben."

„Das klingt gut", sagte Vegeta. „Wir können jede Hilfe brauchen, die wir kriegen können."

Anschließend sprachen sie noch ein wenig über die Details ihres Plans und ein paar Minuten später waren Vegeta und Goku bereit nach Neu Namek aufzubrechen. Kaiousama gab Goku die Richtung des neuen Planeten und innerhalb von Sekunden waren die beiden Saiyajins verschwunden.

~*~

Nach zwei Stunden von ununterbrochenem Kämpfen war Pan zu Boden gegangen, schon wieder. Sie hatte keine Chance gegen Jenny, da sie nur zum Ultra Saiyajin werden konnte und Jenny dem dritten Level nahe war. Die vielen Male, die Jenny sie zuvor zu Boden geschickt hatte, war Pan noch in der Lage wieder aufzustehen, aber dieser letzte Schlag gab ihr den Rest. Das Mädchen verließ den Super Saiyajin Level und blieb am Boden.

„Erbärmlich", sagte Jenny, als sie Pan auf dem Boden liegen sah. „Du bist nichts weiter als eine mitleidserregende Entschuldigung eines Kriegers. Das einzige, was du kannst ist im Bett liegen und so lange zu heulen bis du einschläfst. Diese Schwäche wird dir eines Tages dein Leben kosten!"

„Das ist keine Schwäche! Ich trauere zumindest für unsere Freunde, während du nur jedes Gefühl in deinem Herzen abtötest." Pan wurde langsam wütend. Sie hatte dieses Verhalten von Jenny lange genug toleriert, immer in der Hoffnung, dass es mit der Zeit besser würde, aber es wurde nur schlimmer. „Bist du jetzt glücklich mit deinem Leben? Dende, sie sind tot und ich habe dich noch nicht einmal weinen sehen! Kümmert es dich überhaupt?" Bei der letzten Frage fing Pan wieder an golden zu glühen und ihre Aura wurde heller und kleine Blitze umgaben ihren Körper. „Ich habe dich was gefragt! Kümmert es dich überhaupt?"

Pan stürzte sich auf die irgendwie überraschte und geschockte Jenny und schlug sie mir ihrer ganzen Kraft. Die Frau stolperte ein paar Meter rückwärts, bevor ein weiterer Tritt in ihrem Rücken landete. Als Jenny auf dem Boden auftraf, stand Pan über ihr. „Liebst du Trunks noch? Wenn nicht, versuche dich daran zu erinnern, wie sehr er dich geliebt hat. Weißt du noch, wie er um deine Hand angehalten hat?"

_Flashback_

_Eines Abends Ende Januar gingen Jenny und Trunks im Park spazieren, nachdem sie in einem sehr netten Restaurant zu Abend gegessen hatten. Das Wetter an diesem Tag war irgendwie merkwürdig. Zum einen war es für Januar außergewöhnlich warm, und in einem Moment war die Nacht sternenklar und im nächsten Moment verdeckten die Wolken die Sterne, aber es hatte noch nicht geregnet. Dieser Tag war eigentlich wie jeder andere in ihrer Beziehung und doch dachte Jenny, dass an Trunks irgendetwas anders war, da er während des Spaziergangs ziemlich nervös zu sein schien. Doch egal wie oft sie ihn fragte, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung war, sie bekam von ihm keine Antwort._

_Sie hielten an einem kleinen See an, auf dem Enten schwammen. „Also, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, kannst du mir jetzt bitte sagen, warum du mich hierher geschleift hast?", fragte Jenny mit gespieltem Ärger._

_Trunks nahm ihre Hand und räusperte sich. Er wollte gerade in die Knie gehen, als er Regentropfen fühlte. Er schaute in den Himmel und von einem Moment zum nächsten goss es wie aus Eimern. „Scheiße! Hey Dende! Warum ich? Warum heute?"_

_„Trunks, wir sollten irgendwo hingehen, bevor wir vollkommen durchnässt sind." Jenny wollte schon gehen, aber Trunks hielt sie an einer Hand zurück._

_„Nein, wir werden nirgendwo hingehen! Dafür habe ich es zu lange geplant."_

_„Was hast du geplant... Trunks?" In diesem Moment fiel er auf ein Knie und nahm eine mit dunkelblauem Samt umgebene Box aus seiner Tasche._

„Jenny, schon als ich dich das erste Mal sah, wusste ich, dass da etwas zwischen uns war. Ich glaube ich habe mich schon am ersten Schultag in dich verliebt. Die paar Wochen, in denen ich meine Gefühle geleugnet habe, haben mich fast umgebracht. In diesem Moment wusste ich, wie sehr ich Jenny Collin liebte. Aber als wir herausgefunden hatten, dass du Gokus Tochter bist, habe ich mich auch in Jenny Son verliebt, The Lost Warrior. Aber das Härteste für mich war, als ich gehört hatte, dass du im Kampf gegen Fieldner sterben solltest. Ich glaube, dass, wenn ich dich nicht so sehr geliebt hätte, ich nicht die Kraft und Energie gehabt hätte um dich zu retten, damit ich dir nun diese Frage stellen kann. Jenny, willst du mich heiraten?" Er öffnete die Box und offenbarte einen silbernen Diamantring. Er schaute tief in ihre Augen, irgendetwas suchend, dass ihm sagen könnte, wie sie fühlte.

_Plötzlich breitete sich ein riesiges Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Natürlich will ich dich heiraten, Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" Trunks stand auf und Jenny sprang fast an seinen Hals. Sie hielten sich fest und die zwei bemerkten den Regenguss schon gar nicht mehr. Dann schauten sie sich tief in die Augen, nass bis auf die Socken, und kamen einfach nicht zum Schluss, bis sich die Lippen plötzlich in einem unglaublichen Kuss trafen._

_Ende Flashback_

„Ohne seine Liebe für dich wärest du jetzt tot! Oder erinnerst du dich, als die Zwillinge geboren wurden?"

_Flashback_

_„Trunks Vegeta Briefs, du weißt, dass ich dich umbringen werde sobald ich diese beiden Bälger aus meinem Körper raushab!", schrie Jenny durch die Krankenstation von Capsule Corporation in der Z-Dimension. Das Paar hatte sich entschlossen es wäre das Beste, wenn die Kinder dort geboren werden, aufgrund der Schwänze, die sie haben könnten._

_Ein paar Stunden später konnten die Eltern und Großeltern die Schreie von zwei Babys hören und nicht einmal eine Minute später kam Trunks mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht aus dem Zimmer. „Ich bin ein Daddy!"_

_Am gleichen Abend waren Trunks und Jenny alleine im Zimmer, jeder von ihnen hatte eines der Babys im Arm. „Sie sind wunderschön", sagte Jenny, als sie auf die beiden Halb-Saiyajins schaute._

_„Ich weiß, wir haben schon lange darüber gesprochen, aber willst du immer noch die Namen nehmen? Ich meine, wir können es später nicht mehr ändern", sagte Trunks schmunzelnd._

_„Ja, ich will sie noch immer. Das Mädchen soll Faith und der Junge Michael heißen", sagte Jenny sanft._

_„Faith für den Glauben und Michael in Dendes Ehren...", murmelte Trunks grinsend, da er im Stillen gehofft hatte, dass Jenny sich nicht noch kurzfristig andere Namen ausgedacht hatte. Sie hatten wirklich lange über Namen nachgedacht, seit Jenny herausgefunden hatte, dass sie schwanger war, und das auch noch mit Zwillingen, und sie waren immer wieder bei diesen Namen gelandet, obwohl sie auch andere in Erwägung gezogen hatten._

_Ende Flashback_

„Du hattest mir damals erzählt, dass, wenn du Trunks nicht so sehr geliebt hättest, du nicht die Stärke gehabt hättest um den beiden das Leben zu schenken!" Pan schlug die Frau noch einmal mit voller Kraft und schickte sie mit Wucht zu Boden, wobei der Aufprall einen kleinen Krater verursachte. Sie verwandelte sich zurück und drehte sich um. „Ich nehme an, ich habe endlich den zweiten Level erreicht, aber ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt gehen, da du ja alleine trainieren willst."

Pan ging ein paar Schritte zurück zum Haus, als sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass es für mich leichter war mein eigenes Leben im Kampf gegen Fieldner aufzugeben als Trunks gehen zu lassen um gegen Buu zu kämpfen?", fragte Jenny. Pan hielt an, wandte sich aber noch nicht um. „Ich wollte ihn einfach nicht verlieren. Ich fühlte mich so hilflos, dass ich ihn nicht retten konnte, oder überhaupt einen von ihnen, dass mein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen." Ihre Stimme fing an brechen. „Ich-ich liebe sie so sehr. Deswegen hatte ich niemanden von meinem Schicksal im Kampf bei unserem Abi-Umzug zu sterben erzählt. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich so fühlen, wie ich jetzt." Pan drehte sich um und sah die Tränen, die nun Jennys Wangen herunterliefen. „Ich-ich war für den Schmerz nicht bereit. Ich könnte jede Art körperlichen Schmerz ertragen, aber das, meine Familie und den Mann, den ich liebe, zu verlieren, das ist einfach zuviel. Ich bin einfach nicht stark genug um damit klarzukommen. Deshalb war es einfach besser, alles auszuschließen." Pan konnte jetzt auch ihre eigenen Tränen in den Augen spüren und ging zurück zu Jenny, sie sanft umarmend. Jenny klammerte sich an Pan, als ob ihr Leben davon abhing, und murmelte: „Es tut mir Leid, Pan, es tut mir so Leid."

„Shh, alles wird gut. Ich bin da und wenn die zwei Jahre um sind, gehen wir raus und versohlen Buu gehörig den Hintern." Plötzlich bekam das dunkelhaarige Mädchen eine Idee. „Jenny, hast du schon mal gesehen, wie Goten und Trunks den Fusionstanz machen?"

Die Frau löste sich von ihr. „Ja, habe ich, aber warum fragst du?"

„Wir können es machen. Ich meine, wir sind ungefähr gleich groß und wenn ich ein bisschen länger trainiere, werde ich so stark wie du und dann werden wir unglaublich stark sein. Und wer weiß, vielleicht erreichen wir in der Fusionsform ein neuen Level."

„Das könnte funktionieren", sagte Jenny, jetzt mit neuer Hoffnung und einem schmalen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Pan bemerkte erleichtert, dass die Kälte aus Jennys Augen vollkommen verschwunden war und sie jetzt wieder heller leuchteten, und zwar mit einer positiven Entschlossenheit, die sie in den letzten Wochen vermisst hatte. „Und wir haben noch dreiundzwanzig Monate. Okay, das Training fängt morgen an."


	11. Hilfe

**Kapitel 10: Hilfe**

Nachdem Jenny und Pan im Raum von Geist und Zeit verschwunden waren, brachte Mr. Popo die anderen, und zwar die vier Kinder, Shana, ChiChi und Muten Roshi, in eine große Wohnung im Boden des Palastes. Diese Wohnung besaß ein Ki-Schild, also war Boo nicht in der Lage sie dort zu finden. Es war dort alles für einen Notfall vorhanden. Ein paar Betten, ein paar Möbel und sogar eine kleine Küche mit genug Vorrat um einen Saiyajin für einen Monat zu versorgen. Popo brachte ihnen einen kleinen Snack und setzte sich dann zu der Gruppe, um die Frage zu stellen, die er schon die ganze Zeit stellen wollte. „Sie sein schon immer so?"

Shana schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein. Du hast noch nicht die wirkliche Jenny getroffen. Du hast nur den Krieger gesehen. Sie benimmt sich nur so seit sie gespürt hat, wie das Ki von Trunks, ich meine unseren Trunks, verschwunden ist. In dem Moment muss etwas mit ihr geschehen sein. Ich hoffe nur, dass Pan es schafft, die alte Jenny wiederzubringen."

„Ihr mir von ihr erzählen. Ich alles wissen möchten."

„Hast du Zeit?" Mr. Popo nickte als Antwort zu Shanas Frage und sie fing an ihm alles von dem ersten Tag, an dem sie Trunks und Goten getroffen hatten, von dem Kampf mit Fieldner, bis von den Geschehnissen in der Gegenwart zu erzählen.

~*~

Das plötzliche Erscheinen der beiden Saiyajins auf dem Planeten Neu Namek erschrak die Bewohner, zumindest die, die in dem Moment anwesend waren als sie auf dem Planeten in der Mitte eines Feldes auftauchten, wo ein paar Namekianer arbeiteten. Sie standen dort nur und starrten die beiden Neuankömmlinge an, bis einer der älteren Namekianer Vegeta erkannte. Er rannte ängstlich auf ihn zu und warf sich ihm zu Füßen. „Oh, bitte, Prinz Vegeta. Nimm alles, aber lasse uns unser Leben." Er war einer der ersten Namekianer, die den Tod durch die Hände des Prinzen erfahren hatten, bevor dieser überhaupt zur Erde kam. Der Namekianer wurde später durch die neugemachten Dragonballs, die es in dieser Zeit erlaubten, jemanden wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, der länger als ein Jahr tot war, wiederbelebt. 

Vegeta schaute auf ihn nieder und schnaubte. „Steh auf, Namekianer. Ich werde dich nicht töten. Wir brauchen eure Hilfe."

Als der Namekianer immer noch nicht aufstand, aus Angst, dass Vegeta ihn doch verletzten wollte, ergriff Goku die Initiative. „Bitte, wir brauchen wirklich eure Hilfe. Wir brauchen die Dragonballs. Es ist sehr wichtig."

„Wofür braucht ihr sie? Wenn ihr sie für Unsterblichkeit missbrauchen wollt, sterbe ich lieber als euch zu helfen," sagte der alte Namekianer zu ihm. 

„Tenno, lass ihn erst einmal erklären. Er ist derjenige, der Frieza getötet hat. Der legendäre Super Saiyajin," erzählte ein weiterer, jüngerer Namekianer dem älteren, als er ihn wieder auf die Beine half. 

„Wirklich?" Er schaute Goku an, der nur lächelte.

„Jep. Aber ich bin nicht der einzigste Super Saiyajin. Vegeta ist auch einer, genauso wie meine und seine Kinder. Und genau wegen denen sind wir hier…" Somit erklärte Goku ihnen die gesamte Situation, in der sie sich im Moment befanden. Die Namekianer hörten aufmerksam zu und als Goku seine Erklärung beendet hatte, führten sie die beiden Krieger zu dem Ältesten, so dass dieser entscheiden konnte, was zu tun war.

~*~

Jenny saß auf einer Plattform im Raum von Geist und Zeit und meditierte, als es ihr plötzlich kalt den Rücken runterlief. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und bemerkte, dass um sie herum alles dunkel war, wie in der Nacht. Nur ein schwaches Licht bahnte sein Weg zu ihr herunter. Sie schaute zur Lichtquelle auf und sah den Vollmond direkt über ihr. Sie war von ihm fasziniert und konnte den Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Zusätzlich hatte sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihrem Körper, als ob eine neue Energie durch ihre Adern fließe. Eine Energie wie sie sie noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Es war, als ob der Mond sie hypnotisierte. Plötzlich fühlte sie, dass ihr Körper wuchs, aber sie konnte immer noch nicht wegschauen. Als ihr Körper aufgehört hatte zu wachsen, konnte sie endlich die Blick abwenden und merkte, wie die animalischen Instinkte versuchten die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu übernehmen. Bei dieser Erfahrung entfuhr ein lautes Knurren ihrer Kehle, aber es war kein menschliches Knurren, sonder das Knurren eines Tieres.

Im nächsten Moment saß Jenny wieder auf der Plattform, und sah, genau wie zuvor, den Vollmond, aber dieses Mal fühlte sie nicht diesen Schauer, sondern eine Gegenwart direkt vor ihr. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wer es war. Für einen Menschen war das Ki einfach zu hoch, aber verglichen mit ihr war es erbärmlich. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, begann sie zu sprechen. „Wer bist du?"

„Ein Freund," antwortete eine männliche Stimme.

„Was willst du?"

„Ich will dir helfen."

„Wie?"

„Ich nehme an, du hattest gerade eine Vision."

„Ist das nicht hier alles eine Vision."

Die Stimme lachte leise. „Ja, du hast Recht. Aber du hast den Anfang gesehen und gefühlt."

„Ja, das habe ich."

„Damit will ich dir helfen."

„Dann hilf mir."

„Nicht jetzt. Trainiere erst das Mädchen und mache sie stärker und dann sehen wir weiter." Mit diesen Worten fühlte Jenny, wie das Ki verschwand. 

„Jenny? Jenny, wach auf!" rief eine Stimme aus. Jenny öffnete ihre Augen und bemerkte, dass sie in ihrem Bett war, mit Pan neben ihr stehend. 

„Pan? Was ist los?" fragte sie, noch ein bisschen schläfrig.

„Du hast 48 Stunden durchgeschlafen und ich dachte, es sei Zeit für dich aufzuwachen," antwortete Pan ihr mit den Schultern zuckend.

Nun war Jenny vollkommen wach. „Ganze 48 Stunden?! Wow, ich muss wohl wirklich erschöpft gewesen sein."

„Ich glaube, das kann man so sagen," sagte Pan lächelnd. „Geht's dir gut?"

„Ja, ich glaube schon. Lass uns etwas essen. Ich bin am verhungern und dann können wir mit dem Training anfangen," sagte Jenny, als sie aus dem Bett kletterte und sich anzog.

„Richtig. Dann können wir endlich anfangen die Fusion zu üben," sagte Pan selbstbewusst.

„Ja…" In diesem Moment erinnerte sich Jenny an das, was die Stimme ihr erzählt hatte. „Ich meine… Nein… Ich glaube das beste ist, wenn wir erst trainieren um dich stärker zu machen. Du musst auch noch lernen den zweiten Level vollständig zu kontrollieren."

„Was glaubst du habe ich in den letzten zwei Tagen gemacht? Mich faul in die Sonne gelegt?" fragte Pan sie grinsend. „Warte eine Minute… Hier gibt es keine wirkliche Sonne, also konnte ich mich nicht faul in die Sonne legen."

„Okay, okay, ich hab verstanden. Aber ich bin sicher, dass du mich immer noch nicht besiegen kannst, da ich am Rande zum dritten Level stehe."

„Ja, aber ich habe fast zwei Jahre auch diesen Level zu erreichen…"

„Das hoffe ich auch. Zwei fusionierte Super Saiyajins Level drei werden hoffentlich stark genug sein um Boo zu bezwingen. Aber nun, lass uns essen, bevor ich verhungere."

~*~

Im gleichen Moment saßen die beiden Bulmas, Bra, ChiChi und Videl am Kaffeetisch im Wohnzimmer.

„Ich hoffe es geht ihnen gut," sagte Videl plötzlich und brach somit die Stille.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen," sagte ChiChi zu ihr, „es geht ihnen gut. Sie sind alle wirklich stark und sie werden Boo mit Leichtigkeit schlagen. Dessen bin ich mir sicher."

„Ja, sie müssen noch leben. Erinnert ihr euch, als Vegeta im Kampf gegen unseren Boo starb, fühlte ich es sofort, da der Bund zwischen uns gebrochen wurde."

„Du hast Recht, Bulma," erinnerte sich Videl. „Du hattest gefühlt, dass Vegeta tot war und ich hatte gefühlt, dass Gohan noch am Leben war, obwohl alle anderen an seinen Tod glaubten."

~*~

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Goku und Vegeta zusammen mit ein paar anderen Namekianern beim Ältesten angekommen waren. Genau in dem Moment, als sie ihnen erzählen wollten, warum sie auf dem Planeten waren, stoppte er sie und sagte er wüsste bereits alles.

„Also hast du unser Gespräch mit den anderen mitgehört," stellte Vegeta fest.

„Das stimmt. Ich kenne euer Problem, aber es tut mir leid euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass ich euch nicht so helfen kann, wie ihr es euch wünscht," erzählte der Älteste ihnen.

„Was?" riefen sie gleichzeitig.

„Saichourou," bat Goku. „Bitte, wir brauchen die Dragonballs um unsere Freunde von Boo zu trennen."

„Das ist nicht möglich. Boo ist zu stark. Ihr dürft die Dragonball benutzen, aber ich würde es folgendermaßen machen. Ihr könnt sie hier sammeln, was ungefähr einen Tag benötigen wird. Dann könnt ihr mit den anderen Kriegern von Kaiousamas Planeten zur Erde zurückkehren. Ihr werdet Boo töten und dann können wir alle, die in dem Kampf umgekommen sind, wiederbeleben."

„Kakarotto, so schwer es auch zuzugeben ist, er hat Recht. Wir haben keine andere Wahl."

„Okay, Vegeta, Saichourou, ich stimme zu. Wir werden es so machen. Wo ist der erste Dragonball?"

~*~

Jenny und Pan trainierten jetzt schon ein paar Wochen um Pan stärker zu machen. In all den Nächten hatte Jenny keine weitere Vision, was sehr zu ihrer Enttäuschung war, da sie gehofft hatte, der Mann würde ihr erzählen, wie genau er geplant hatte, ihnen zu helfen.

Aber ihr Training machte Fortschritte. Jenny konnte schon spüren, dass sie sehr nahe am nächsten Level war. _‚Nur noch ein paar Tage und dann schaffe ich es,' dachte Jenny, während sie und Pan trainierten. _

„Hey Jenny, können wir eine Pause machen. Ich habe Durst," sagte Pan, die vollkommen außer Atem war. Sie und der andere Halbsaiyajin waren beide an ihren Grenzen während ihrem Training.

„Okay!" Jenny verließ den aufgestiegenen zweiten Level, wie sie es nannte, und setzte sich hin, gegen eine Wand lehnend. Sie seufzte und nahm etwas aus ihrer Tasche. Es war ein silbernes Armband. Sie wickelte es um ihre Finger und schaute es an. _‚Trunks, ich wünschte du könntest sehen, wie es uns geht.'_

„Was hast du da?" fragte Pan, als sie sich entschied, Jenny Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Das," Jenny zeigte ihr das Armband, „ist das erste, was Trunks mir als Zeichen seiner Liebe für mich gegeben hat. Nicht einmal eine Woche nachdem sie mich gefunden hatten."

„Auf ewig Dein," las Pan die Gravur.

„Dieses Armband ist eine Art Talisman für mich. Ich trage es immer bei mir. In den letzten Monaten habe ich es wirklich gebraucht. Es erinnert mich an Trunks und daran, dass ich ihn eines Tages wiedersehen werde. Hast du etwas, das dich an deinen Trunks erinnert?"

Pan schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf. „Nichts außer dem Gefühl in meinem Herzen. Jedes Mal wenn ich an ihn denke wird mir ganz warm und irgendwie bin ich dann nicht traurig. Um ehrlich zu sein, dieses Gefühl ist wirklich schön. Ich glaube, das ist der Grund, dass ich so ruhig bleiben konnte, nachdem Boo ihn absorbiert hatte. Ich bin sicher, dass du auch dieses Gefühl besitzt, irgendwo in deinem Herzen."

„Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du nicht gefühlt hast, wie der Bund zwischen euch gebrochen ist?" frage Jenny ungläubig.

„Bund? Meinst du wirklich, dass Trunks und ich schon einen Bund geformt hatten?" Jenny nickte. „Wow, das meintest du damit, dass wir beide den anderen nicht mehr loswerden werden."

„Ja, aber nun sag mir. Wie hast du bemerkt, dass Trunks gestorben war?"

„Boo hatte ihn absorbiert und sein Ki verschwand, aber nicht mehr. Ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass ein Bund gebrochen wurde."

Jenny war für einen Moment ganz still. Sie erinnerte sich an Trunks, und wie Pan sagte, fühlte sie etwas Warmes in ihrem Herzen, fast so, als ob Trunks noch da war, als ob… „Oh mein Gott, Pan, weißt du was das heißt?"

„Wovon sprichst du?" fragte Pan verwirrt.

„Du hattest Recht. Ich habe mir nur eingebildet, dass der Bund in dem Moment brach, in dem sein Ki verschwand, weil ich gedacht hatte, dass dieses die logischste Konsequenz seines Todes war. Ich kann es in meinem Herzen fühlen, ich kann ihn fühlen. Der einzige Grund dafür ist, dass er noch lebt," sagte Jenny begeistert.

„Lebendig, so wie in nicht tot?"

„Genau…"

„Heißt das, dass es noch für alle Hoffnung gibt? Dass die, die von Boo absorbiert wurden, noch gerettet werden können? Sogar Dad und Goten?"

Jenny nickte traurig. „Ja, alle. Aber unglücklicherweise nicht Goku und Vegeta. Sie wurden wirklich von Boo getötet."

„Das stimmt zwar, aber ich glaube, dass sie von uns wollten alles Mögliche zu tun, um die anderen zu retten," sagte Pan mit neuem Selbstbewusstsein.


	12. Visionen

**Kapitel 11: Visionen**

Jenny hatte mit ihren Annahmen über den dritten Level Recht. Sie hatte es schon ein paar Tage nach dieser Vermutung erreicht und sie war glücklich darüber, obwohl sie diesen Level am Anfang nur für ein paar Minuten halten konnte, da es einfach zu erschöpfend war. Aber nach zwei Wochen hatte sie es bereits ziemlich gut unter Kontrolle. Nun verbrachten die beiden Saiyajins ihre Zeit damit, Pan vorwärts zu bringen, so dass auch sie, trotz des Mangels an Saiyajinblut in ihrem Körper, diesen neuen Level erreichen würde. Aber sie waren ganz zuversichtlich, da das schwarzhaarige Mädchen von Tag zu Tag, Woche zu Woche und Monat zu Monat stärker wurde.

Jenny gebrauchte bei ihr die gleichen Trainingsmethoden, die Vegeta bereits bei ihr selbst verwendet hatte, während sie sich für den Kampf an ihrem Abi-Umzug vorbereitet hatten. Sie gab immer alles und trainierte fast ununterbrochen mit Pan. Pan wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie oft sie Dende in der Zeit dafür gedankt hatte, dass er ihnen so viele Senzus mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte.

Aber obwohl Jenny über Pans Fortschritte im Klaren war, war Pan das nicht. Nach jedem Tag, an dem sie von Jenny geschlagen worden war, wurde sie über ihre Unfähigkeit gut genug zu werden, um Boo zu besiegen, wütender. Ein Jahr war schon fast um und Pan wusste, dass sie den nächsten Level schnell erreichen musste, damit sie mehr Zeit haben andere Dinge, wie zum Beispiel die Fusion, in ihrem letzten Jahr in dem Raum zu üben.

Eines Tages während dem Training bemerkte Jenny, dass Pan etwas störte, da das Mädchen sich nicht genug konzentrierte, um ordentlich zu trainieren, also entschied sich Jenny für etwas. „Hey Pan! Lass uns für heute mit diesem Training aufhören."

„Was? Warum? Jenny, wir haben nur noch ein Jahr übrig, wir können nicht aufhören," beschwerte sich Pan, die die Frau vor sich nicht verstand.

Jenny schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich habe nicht davon gesprochen, mit dem Training aufzuhören. Ich will nur etwas anderes ausprobieren. Ich will, dass du mich mit voller Kraft angreifst und ich werde mich nur verteidigen, das heißt blocken und ausweichen. Und nach einer Weile machen wir es anders herum."

„Okay." Beide erhöhten ihr Ki zu ihrem Maximum und gingen in ihre Kampfhaltungen. „Bereit?"

Gleich nachdem Pan von ihrer Gegnerin die Zustimmung in Form eines Kopfnickens bekam, griff sie an. Zuerst wandte sie verschiedene Kombinationen von Schlägen und Kicken an. Aber schließlich fügte sie diesen Attacken verschiedene Ki-Angriffe hinzu. Die ganze Zeit schaffte es Jenny, sie entweder zu blocken oder ihnen auszuweichen, aber je öfter sie dazu in der Lage war, bemerkte sie auch, dass Pan immer wütender und ihre Angriffe immer stärker, wirklich stärker, wurden, so dass es manchmal sogar für Jenny schwierig wurde, sie abzuwehren. _‚Wow, ich hatte ja bemerkt, dass sie in den letzten Monaten wirklich stark geworden war, aber ich bin im dritten Level und kann ihren Angriffen kaum entgehen.' Jenny grinste. __'Ich glaube, sie könnte es heute schaffen, wenn ich ein bisschen nachhelfe.' _

In dem kleinen Moment Unachtsamkeit war ihre Verteidigung geschwächt und Pan landete einen starken Schlag an ihrem Kiefer, der Jenny ein paar Schritte rückwärts stolpern ließ. Sie wischte das Blut von ihrem Mund und warf Pan einen grimmigen Blick zu, versuchend die Tatsache zu verschleiern, dass sie von Pans Angriffen ziemlich erschöpft war. „Was? Ist das alles, was du drauf hast? Das ist ja wirklich erbärmlich. Ich bin sicher Goku und Vegeta würden sich für dich schämen." Jenny bemerkte, dass Pans Ki kurz davor war zu explodieren. Sie grinste wieder. „Sie würden sagen, dass du eine schwächliche Entschuldigung für die ganze Rasse der Saiyajins wärst und… dass du nicht würdig bist, den Prinzen der Saiyajins als Mann zu nehmen." _‚Komm schon… Als ich dich das erste Mal beschimpft hatte, hattest du den zweiten Level erreicht. Warum klappt das jetzt nicht?' „Es ist deine Schuld, dass er von Boo absorbiert wurde!"_

Diese letzte Beleidigung schaffte Pan. Sie stürmte auf Jenny zu und während sie sie angriff, wuchs ihr Haar bis zu den Knien und ihr Körper wurde muskulöser. Jenny tat ihr bestes diesen Sturm von Angriffen entgegenzuwirken, aber es war fast unmöglich gegen einen rasenden Saiyajin zu kämpfen, erst Recht, wenn dieser im dritten Level ist. _‚Ja, Panny. Zeig mir was du kannst.'_

Plötzlich stoppte Pan und platzierte ihre Hände zusammen an eine Seite ihres Körpers. „Niemand wagt es mich zu beleidigen, niemand. Ka Me Ha Me – HA!"

_‚Verdammte Scheiße!' Jenny schaffte es gerade noch einen kleinen Ki-Schild aufzubauen, bevor die Schockwelle sie umschloss, aber das Kamehameha war zu stark und zerstörte den Schild. Aufgrund dessen musste Jenny sich dem Angriff vollends stellen, aber sie hatte durch den Schild genug Zeit, um ihre Arme vor ihrem Gesicht zu kreuzen, um es zu schützen._

Nachdem die Welle abgeklungen war, senkte Jenny ihre Arme und sah eine schwer atmende Pan vor sich stehen. Die letzte Attacke war unglaublich stark gewesen und Jennys Körper war mit Verbrennungen und blauen Flecken übersäht und ihre zerfetzten Klamotten waren mit Blut getränkt. „Du hast es geschafft, Panny. Du hast es endlich geschafft," schaffte Jenny noch zu sagen, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

~*~

„Hey Vegeta! Ich hab noch einen gefunden!" erzählte Goku ihm guter Laune über seinen Scouter. Ein paar Namekianer waren nach Friezas Herrschaft über ihren Planeten noch im Besitz von Scoutern, also gab der Älteste Goku und Vegeta je einen, so dass sie während ihrer Suche nach den Dragonballs in Kontakt bleiben konnten.

Vegeta knurrte. „Fein, Kakarotto, aber du brauchst mir nicht jedes mal Bescheid zu sagen, wenn du einen gefunden hast. Nun geh und bring den zu Saichourou, damit er dir sagen kann, wo sich der nächste befindet. Irgendwo auf diesem Planeten sind noch drei."

„Okaaay Vegeta! Ich sag dir dann, wenn ich den nächsten habe!" sagte Goku lächelnd und konnte grad noch ein weiteres Knurren von dem anderen Saiyajin hören, bevor die Verbindung beendet wurde. Leise lachend nahm Goku den Dragonball und teleportierte sich und die Kugel zu Saichourou.

~*~

„Shana, bist du sicher, dass es Mommy und Pan gut geht, wenn sie aus diesem Raum rauskommen?" fragte Faith in einem besorgten Ton. Shana hatte die Kinder gerade zu Bett gebracht und wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als Faith diese Frage stellte.

„Ja, es wird ihnen gut gehen. Aber nun schlaf ein. Gute Nacht," sagte sie einfach. Shana wusste nicht, ob das stimmte. Sie wusste nicht, welche Einwirkungen dieser Raum auf die beiden haben würde. Gut, Goten hatte ihr erzählt, dass er und Trunks etwa eine Woche darin verbracht hatten, während sie gegen Boo gekämpft hatten. Aber sie waren noch Kinder zu der Zeit und sie dachten, dass es Spaß machte, dort zu trainieren. 

Goten… Goten und Trunks. Die Kinder haben auf den Tod ihrer Väter überraschend ruhig reagiert, genauso wie Faith und Michael auf die plötzlichen Veränderungen ihrer Mutter. Shana stand in der Tür, in Gedanken vertieft. Die Kinder sollten nicht in dieser Welt sein, die sich Hölle nannte. Kein Kind sollte dieses hier erleben. Sie sollten zu Hause sein und eine normale Kindheit wie jedes andere Kind haben. Aber an dem Tag, an dem Goten ihr alles erzählt hatte, wusste sie, dass dieses nie wirklich möglich gewesen wäre. Sie würden immer anders sein und sie würden jetzt auch erwachsener sein, wenn sie wieder nach Hause kommen, falls sie nach Hause kommen. Shana schüttelte ihren Kopf. _'Hör auf daran zu denken. Natürlich werden wir wieder nach Hause kommen. Jenny und Pan werden uns zurückbringen.'_

„Gute Nacht," kam die Antwort von dem kleinen Mädchen. Sie kuschelte sich in ihre Decke und schlief sofort ein. Diese Tage waren einfach zu erschöpfend.

~*~

„Huch? Wo bin ich?" fragte Faith sich. Sie schwebte irgendwo im Nichts. Sie konnte nichts sehen. Alles um sie herum war weiß, alles. „Hallo? Ist hier jemand?" rief sie. Als keine Antwort kam, entschied sie sich, es wäre das einfachste nach irgendeinem Lebenszeichen zu suchen. Also flog sie einfach in irgendeine Richtung. Sie wusste nicht warum gerade diese, sie tat es einfach.

Es schien ihr, als sei sie für Stunden geflogen, als plötzlich alles um sie herum dunkel wurde. Alles, bis auf ein schwaches Licht, das scheinbar von einer Plattform kam, die ein paar hundert Meter von ihr entfernt war. Nachdem sie ihr Ki erhöht hatte, war sie innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden da und landete. Das Licht kam von der anderen Seite der Plattform und so ging sie dorthin. Je näher sie kam, desto mehr konnte sie die Formen eines Körpers in dem Licht ausmachen. Faith konnte sehen, dass es definitiv der einer Frau war. Das lange wellige Haar war in einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden, der etwa bis der Hüfte der Frau ging. Aber sie war nicht die einzigste dort. Dort war auch noch eine andere Person, ein großer Mann. Aber das überraschendste war noch, dass die beiden Personen Schwänze hatten, oder etwas, das so aussah. Aufgrund der Dunkelheit konnte Faith das nicht genau sehen.

Als sich ihre Augen langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, konnte sie auch die Quelle des Lichts erkennen. Der Mann hielt etwas in seinen Handflächen. Es sah wie ein Ki-Ball aus, aber Faith konnte es nicht genau sagen. Sie trat näher und dachte, dass sie die beiden Personen erkannte. „Mommy? Grandpa?" Aber keiner der beiden reagierte.

Faith bemerkte, dass das Ki der Frau explodierte und das nächste, was Faith sehen konnte, war, dass das ohnehin schon lange Haar der Frau noch länger und stacheliger wurde, so dass das Band, was es zusammenhielt, zersprang und das nun goldene Haar frei den Rücken runterfallen ließ. Danach verschwand die leuchtende Kugel aus den Händen des Mannes. Aber nicht einmal eine Minute später formte die Frau eine in ihren eigenen Händen, die genauso aussah wie die andere. Der Mann, der so wie ihr Großvater aussah, machte eine Handbewegung, aber wieder konnte Faith nicht sehen, was. Aber im nächsten Moment schwebte der Ki-Ball hoch in der Luft. Die Frau schaute auf und ihr Körper begann zu wachsen, größer und größer. Er verlor seine menschliche Form. Als die Verwandlung beendet war, erkannte Faith, dass der gesamte Körper von goldenem Fell bedeckt war und dass die Frau nun wie ein gigantischer Affe aussah, der ein lautes Knurren von sich gab.

_‚Okay, das ist nur ein Traum und ich will aufwachen. JETZT!' dachte sie, als sie Angsttränen auf ihren Wangen verspürte. Sie wollte weglaufen, war aber nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Sie konnte nur auf das Monster vor sich starren. Innerlich bemerkte sie das konstante Steigen des Kis von dem Ding. Ihre Augen wurden weit. __'Das ist unmöglich. Dieses Ki ist unglaublich. Es ist so hoch wie Boos!'_

Genau in diesem Moment erblickten der Mann und das Monster sie. Das Monster stieß wieder ein lautes Knurren aus und ging auf das kleine Mädchen zu, das bei diesem Anblick einen Schrei nicht zurückhalten konnte. Sie nahm einen Schritt zurück, stolperte aber über ihre eigenen Füße. Es dämmerte ihr, dass es keinen Ausweg gab und sie verwandelte sich in einen Super Saiyajin, konnte aber dennoch ihre Tränen nicht stoppen. Sie hatte Angst, wirklich Angst zu sterben.

Das Monster stand direkt vor ihr, und als es sie weinen sah, erfüllte ein weiteres Knurren die Dunkelheit, bevor der Körper anfing zu schrumpfen und wieder menschlich wurde, mit Ausnahme des Schwanzes natürlich.

Bei dem letzten Knurren schloss Faith ihre Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass es bald enden würde, aber als nichts passierte öffnete sie sie wieder. Vor ihr stand nun eine Frau mit langem, dickem und stacheligem Haar. Sie trug nur schwarze Stiefel, ein schwarzes Top und Hosen. Der Rest des Körpers war mit rotem Fell bedeckt – die gleiche Farbe, die der Schwanz nun hatte. Um ihre Augen waren außerdem rote Linien, die sie unheimlich aussehen ließ, aber in ihren Augen erkannte sie etwas anderes. Liebe. „Mommy?"

„Faith."

~*~

„Faith! Hey Faith! Wach auf!" rief Michael, als er seine Schwester schüttelte. „Faith!"

In diesem Moment sprangen ihre Augen offen. Mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck setzte sie sich auf und schaute sich um, als ob sie herausfinden wollte, wo sie war. _‚Ja, richtig. Der Palast von Kami.'_

„Faith!" Ihr Bruder schaute sie besorgt an. „Geht es dir gut? Du hast im Schlaf geweint."

„Ich… geweint?" Michael nickte und die Erinnerungen an den Traum kamen zurück. _‚Das war wirklich nur ein Traum. Aber er schien so wirklich…'_

„Geht es dir gut?"

Faith nickte. „Ja, es war nur ein Alptraum. Lass uns jetzt weiterschlafen. Die nächsten Tage werden anstrengend."

„Okay," sagte Michael unüberzeugt und stieg wieder in sein eigenes Bett.

_‚Mom…' war das letzte, woran Faith dachte, bevor sie wieder in einen traumlosen Schlummer verfiel._

~*~

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du heute Nacht wiederkommen würdest," sagte Jenny. Sie saß wieder auf der Plattform vor dem Haus in dem Raum von Geist und Zeit und meditierte, als sie das Ki von ‚dem Freund' neben sich fühlte.

„Du scheinst nicht überrascht zu sein."

„Sollte ich?" fragte sie und hob eine Braue, obwohl ihre Augen noch geschlossen waren.

Wieder lachte die Person leise. „Du bist wirklich eine von uns."

„Uns?"

„Uns. Den Saiyajins."

Jenny grinste. „Du bist also ein Saiyajin. Übrigens, wie kommt es, dass du über meine Visionen Bescheid weißt?"

„Du hast diese Macht von mir. Ich hatte auch Visionen, als ich noch am Leben war."

„Ich habe was? Wie lange bist du schon tot? Wer bist du?" Jenny öffnete ihre Augen. Sie war zu neugierig auf den Mann, der behauptete sie habe die Visionen von ihm. Und sie war ziemlich überrascht von dem, was sie sah. Der Mann sah genauso aus wie Goku, nur dass dieser Mann auf seine linken Wange eine Narbe hatte und dass er keinen Orangen Gi trug.

„Ich bin seit etwa 60 Jahren tot. Dein Vater war gerade geboren und wurde zur Erde geschickt," antwortete der Mann. 

„Du bist Bardock," stellte Jenny fest. „Gokus Vater. Ich glaube, somit bist du mein Großvater."

„Das stimmt. Wer hat dir von mir erzählt?"

„Vegeta. Du warst ein Wissenschaftler auf dem Planeten Vegeta, hat er mir erzählt. Und du hattest auch Visionen?"

„Ja, ich hatte Visionen davon, wie Frieza den Planeten angriff und dass Kakarotto ein Super Saiyajin wird und Frieza tötet. Und meine Annahme ist, dass sie irgendwie über Kakarotto auf dich übertragen worden sind."

„Wie kannst du mit mir sprechen?" wollte Jenny wissen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht genau wie das funktioniert. Ich glaube es hat etwas damit zu tun, dass wir beide Seher sind. Aber nun lass uns aufhören davon zu sprechen. Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt. Du und das Mädchen, ihr habt in den letzten Monaten wirklich Fortschritte gemacht. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr so ein hohen Level des Super Saiyajin in solch einer kurzen Zeit erreicht."

„Danke für das Kompliment. Aber nun erzähl mir. Was hat diese Vision, die ich vor ein paar Monaten hatte, zu bedeuten?"

„Die erste Vision bedeutet, dass ich dir zeigen will, wie man das macht. Wie du dich in einen Oozaru verwandeln kannst."

„Hallo? Soweit ich weiß, brauche ich dazu einen Schwanz," sagte Jenny.

„Das ist einfach. Wie oft glaubst du hat jemand in einem Kampf meinen Schwanz abgeschnitten? Mit genug Konzentration wird er nachwachsen, wenn du es wirklich willst." Jenny wollte etwas sagen, aber Bardock stoppte sie, indem er seine Hand hob. „Ich weiß, hier in dem Raum gibt es keinen Vollmond. Aber ich kann dir zeigen, wie man einen falschen Mond erzeugt."

„So? Worauf wartest du noch? Zeig's mir," sagte Jenny grinsend.

************

**Ich wünsche Euch allen übrigens noch Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!**

**ChibiChibi**


	13. Das letzte Jahr

**Kapitel 12: Das letzte Jahr**

„Jenny, warum musst du das nur immer tun? Warum musst du jedes Mal bewusstlos werden, wenn ich einen neuen Level erreicht hab? Warum?" fragte Pan, obwohl es niemand hören konnte, während sie sich etwas zu essen machte. Sie war wütend, und gleichzeitig um Jenny besorgt. Nachdem Pan den dritten Level erreicht hatte, hatte sie Jenny ausgeknockt und sie war immer noch bewusstlos. Und das schon seit zehn Tagen. Sogar nachdem Pan ihr eine Senzu Bohne gegeben hatte, wachte sie nicht auf und in den letzten Tagen ist auch nichts passiert, gut, außer der Tatsache, dass Jenny's Schwanz am dritten Tag aus unbekannten Gründen wieder nachgewachsen war. Man kann sagen, dass Pan ziemlich überrascht war, als sie sah, wie sich der Schwanz unter der Decke bewegte. Aber was noch merkwürdiger war, war dass Jenny sich nie aus ihrer Saiyajinform zurückverwandelt hatte, da ihre Haare noch immer schwarz waren, genauso wie ihre Augen. Normalerweise, wenn sie ohnmächtig wird, würde alles wieder zum Normalzustand zurückkehren. „Komm schon, Jenny! Wir haben noch viel Training vor uns!" Sie versuchte alles, um sie aufzuwecken, aber Pan wusste nicht, dass obwohl sie bewusstlos war, Jenny noch immer trainierte.

~*~

„Du bist wirklich beeindruckend, Jenny. Du hast viel Potential. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wie lange ich gebraucht hatte mich genug zu konzentrieren um meinen Schwanz nachwachsen zu lassen oder einen künstlichen Mond zu erzeugen."

„Danke, Bardock. Das bedeutet mir viel," sagte Jenny lächelnd.

„Ich denke es ist jetzt für dich Zeit zurückzugehen. Ich habe dir alles gezeigt, was ich über Oozaru weiß und ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir schnell gelingen wird, es zu kontrollieren. Aber das Mädchen sollte auf dich aufpassen, während du dich verwandelst. Sie ist dann die einzigste, die dich aufhalten kann, wenn du es nicht kontrollieren kannst. Übrigens, das Mädchen ist ein weiterer Grund für dich zurückzukehren. Sie sorgt sich wahrscheinlich schon um dich."

„Mmh, ich glaube nicht, dass sie nur besorgt ist. Ich bin sicher, dass, sobald ich aufwache, sie wütend genug ist um mich wieder ins Traumland zu versetzen." Jenny lachte leise.

Bardock schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich werde euch Frauen nie verstehen."

Sie starrten sich für einen Moment schweigend an, bis Jenny sich darauf vorbereitete zu gehen. „Also, ich glaube es wird Zeit. Es war nett, dich kennen zu lernen…. Großvater."

Sehr zu Jenny's Überraschung kniete sich Bardock vor ihr hin. „Es war eine Ehre dich kennen zu lernen. In der Zeit, die ich mit dir hier verbringen durfte, konnte ich wirklich sehen, warum dich der junge Prinz als Frau erwählt hat. Du bist wirklich der Position der zukünftigen Königin wirklich würdig."

Jenny wurde rot. „Bardock, du bringst mich in Verlegenheit."

„Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Vegeta muss auf dich stolz sein, genauso wie Kakarotto."

Bei diesem Kommentar wurde sie noch roter. „Bardock."

„Tut mir Leid… Aber ich glaube, du solltest jetzt wirklich gehen. Pan wartet auf dich."

„Okay, dann… werde ich dich wiedersehen?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht… Aber erinnere dich daran, was ich dir jetzt sage: Du wirst Boo besiegen, egal was passiert."

„Danke Bardock…"

„Warte, das war noch nicht alles. Erinnere bitte, dass _Glaube_ in der Zukunft der Saiyajins eine wichtige Rolle spielen wird. _Glaube ist mächtig. Viel mächtiger, als du es dir jemals vorstellen könntest. Sorge dafür, dass _Glaube_ auf der Seite des Lichts bleibt," erzählte ihr Bardock mit einer ernsten Mine. _

„O-okay." Jenny war verwirrt, also war ‚okay' das einzigste, was sie sagen konnte. Sie verstand ihn nicht und auch nicht, warum er das Wort _Glaube so betont hatte. Natürlich wird sie immer ihren Glauben behalten, auch in der Zukunft. Und sie war auf der Seite des Lichts – das war vollkommen selbstverständlich._

„Gut. Auf Wiedersehen, Jenny."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Bardock." Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, verschwand er. „Auf Wiedersehen, Großvater," fügte Jenny in einem Flüstern hinzu und nicht einmal eine Sekunde später war auch sie verschwunden.

Als Jenny ein paar Sekunden später aufwachte, konnte sie von draußen Trainingsgeräusche vernehmen und nachdem sie den Ki-Level überprüft hatte, war sie erfreut. _‚Aha, sie hat also in den letzten zwei Wochen meiner ‚Abwesenheit' hart trainiert.'_ Sie stand auf und lächelte. Mit diesem kleinen Extratraining wurden die Chancen Boo zu besiegen besser als sie gedacht hatte. Was sie nun als erstes machen musste, war Pan das beizubringen, was Bardock ihr beigebracht hatte, aber das sollte sich nicht als zu schwierig erweisen.

Nachdem sie jeden Muskel in ihrem Körper gedehnt hatte, ging sie raus und sah, wie Pan alleine trainierte. Das Mädchen war so in ihrer Übung vertieft, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkte, wie Jenny sie beobachtete. _‚Okay, wird Zeit ihr mitzuteilen, dass ich zurück bin.'_ Leise lachend verschwand sie und kurz bevor sie direkt vor Pan erschien, erhöhte sie ihr Ki bis zum dritten Level und schlug sie in den Bauch, wobei das Mädchen auf ihre Knie fiel.

Pan stand schnell wieder auf und ging in eine Kampfhaltung, aber entspannte sich, als sie sah, wer sie geschlagen hatte. „Jenny!" sagte sie lächelnd, aber setzte dann ein wütendes Gesicht auf. „Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht? Einfach für zwei Wochen das Bewusstsein verlieren, hä? Du denkst vielleicht, es ist witzig sich ein bisschen auszuruhen, während ich hart trainiere."

„Hey Pan! Ich find's auch schön, dich zu sehen," sagte Jenny mit einem sarkastischen Unterton und verwandelte sich in ihre normale Saiyajinform zurück. „Nur zu deiner Information: Ich habe mich nicht ausgeruht. Ich habe in den letzten zwei Wochen auch hart trainiert."

„Warum habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass ich dir nicht ein Wort glaube?" fragte das Mädchen, die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Warte eine Minute und ich beweise es dir. Ich wollte es sowieso ausprobieren. Aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du dein Ki so weit wie möglich erhöhst, da ich nicht weiß, was für eine Zerstörung ich verursachen könnte."

„Was? Ich verstehe kein Wort."

„Abwarten und Tee trinken, und nun verwandle dich bitte." Pan tat, was Jenny gesagt hatte und beobachtete, wie Jenny einen Energieball in ihrer Hand formte und ihn gen Himmel schweben ließ.

In genau dem Moment, in dem Jenny auf den künstlichen Mond schaute, fühlte sie die Veränderungen in ihrem Körper. Es war unglaublich. Sie hatte noch nie zuvor so etwas gefühlt. Die Art, wie ihr Körper anfing zu wachsen und wie das Tier erschien und versuchte, die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu übernehmen. Das erste Mal, als sie so etwas Ähnliches gefühlt hatte, war, als sie und Trunks sich ‚gepaart' hatten, wie Vegeta es ausdrücken würde. Die Urinstinkte, tief in ihrem Körper vergraben, versuchten sie zu kontrollieren. Bardock hatte Recht. Es war schwer, nicht diesen Instinkten nachzugeben, und Jenny verstand nun, warum nur wenige Saiyajins in der Lage waren, die Oozaruform zu beherrschen. Man brauchte eine Menge Selbstkontrolle um nicht diesen puren Instinkten zu folgen, aber nach ein paar Minuten des mit sich Ringens und Kämpfens und mit Hilfe des Gedankens an ihre Freunde und Boo gewann sie den inneren Krieg und stieß ein lautes Brüllen aus. 

Pan starrte mit Respekt and die Szene vor sich. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sich ihre Freundin in einen riesigen Gorilla verwandelt. _‚Oozaru,' _dachte Pan. _‚Das muss der Grund dafür gewesen sein, dass ihr Schwanz nachgewachsen ist. Aber wie hat sie das gelernt?" Die ganze Zeit wagte Pan es nicht, sich zu bewegen, aber sie war bereit, sich zu verteidigen, falls es nötig war. Sie beobachtete Jennys inneren Kampf und hoffte, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde. Diese paar Minuten erschienen ihr wie Stunden, und sie bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, als Jenny das Brüllen ausstieß._

Das nächste, was Jenny nach einer Weile der Selbstbeobachtung tat, war den künstlichen Mond zu zerstören, so dass sie sich zurückverwandelte. Innerhalb von Sekunden schrumpfte ihr Körper wieder zur normalen Größe. Sie versuchte aufrecht zu stehen, aber ihre wackeligen Beine erlaubten es ihr nicht und so fiel sie zu Boden. Beunruhigt lief Pan zu ihr und half ihr wieder auf. „Jenny? Geht es dir gut?"

„Keine Sorge, Panny. Ich werde schon nicht wieder ohnmächtig werden. Es war nur ziemlich anstrengend und ich glaube, ich kann gut was zu essen vertragen." In diesem Moment schaute Jenny an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass ihre Klamotten nur noch fetzen waren und sie völlig entblößt dastand. „Aber erst einmal glaube ich, brauche ich neue Klamotten. Gut, dass ich noch die Kapsel mit meinem Kampfanzug habe," sagte sie lachend und Pan stimmte ein.

„Aber Jenny, woher wusstest du, wie man das macht? Wer…"

„Das erzähl ich dir alles beim Mittag, okay? Aber nun, würdest du bitte so nett sein und mir reinhelfen? Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass mich meine Beine nicht zur Küche tragen wollen."

~*~

„Glaubst du, dass sie deine Warnung verstanden hat, Vater?" fragte eine männliche Person mit langem und wildem schwarzem Haar.

„Ich weiß nicht, Radditz, aber ich hoffe, sie hat. Ich hätte ihr alles erzählt, aber _sie erlaubten es ja nicht. Ich durfte ihr nur ein paar Hinweise geben," antwortete Bardock._

„Was, wenn nicht? Und falls _es passiert, würde sie dann in der Lage sein ihre Pflichten von ihrem Herzen zu trennen?"_

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher… Aber ich hoffe es, für die Welt," sagte Bardock nachdenklich zu seinem Ältesten. _‚Oder vielleicht geschieht ein Wunder.'_

~*~

„Also, Saichourou. Das ist der letzte," sagte Goku, als er den Dragonball mit den sieben Sternen vor den Stammesältesten der Namekianer legte.

„Gut, Goku. Dann nehme ich an, werdet ihr zurück zu Kaiousama's Planeten gehen. Wir werden hier auf eure Instruktionen warten."

„Okay… Saichourou, auf Wiedersehen und danke," sagte Goku zu ihm und meinte es auch so. „Vegeta, kommst du?"

„Sicher doch, Kakarotto… Ich kann es kaum erwarten Boo fertig zu machen," sagte Vegeta. In seiner typischen Haltung stehend, grinste er. Dann ging er zu Goku und platzierte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Goku winkte den Namekianern noch ein letztes Mal zu und er und Vegeta verschwanden.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Goku, Vegeta. Ich hoffe euer Plan wird funktionieren…" sagte Saichourou nachdem sie verschwunden waren.

~*~

Nicht einmal eine Sekunde später erschienen die beiden Saiyajins auf Kaiousama's Planeten, wo ihre Zukunfts-ichs schon auf sie warteten. „Goku! Vegeta! Da seid ihr ja! Und? Ist alles glatt gelaufen?" fragte Kaiousama.

„Jep! Wir haben alle sieben Dragonballs gesammelt und sind nun bereit zurück zur Erde zu gehen," erzählte ihm Goku mit seiner üblichen Fröhlichkeit.

„Hat auch lang genug gedauert," murmelte Mirai Vegeta und verdiente sich damit ein leises Kichern des anderen Vegetas. 

„Das ist gut," hörten sie eine kratzige Stimme sagen. Uranai Baba war gerade neben ihnen aufgetaucht und war bereit, die toten Krieger zur Erde zu bringen. „Ich habe es nach einem heftigen Argument sogar geschafft eine Woche für euch herauszuholen, so dass ihr genug Zeit habt um Boo zu erledigen. Es betrifft immerhin die Zukunft des Universums, ob ihr dieses Monster nun besiegt oder nicht. Aber ich muss euch daran erinnern, dass, wenn ihr stirbt während ihr schon tot seid, werdet ihr aufhören zu existieren. Seid ihr dafür bereit?" Sie sah alle nicken und setzte mit einem Seufzer fort, „Okay, wer wird mit mir kommen?"

„Das wären ich, Vegeta und Gohan, nehm ich an. Die anderen können nicht viel machen," sagte Mirai Goku.

„Okay, dann lass uns los…"

„Uhm, Baba?" fragte Goku. „Könntest du uns vielleicht direkt zum Palast bringen. Soweit ich weiß sind die Kinder in dessen Boden versteckt und es ist mit einem Ki-Schild versehen. Ich kann also die momentane Teleportation nicht benutzen."

„Das wäre kein Problem. Ich kann euch überall hinbringen, wo ihr wollt."

~*~

Es war der letzte Tag im Raum von Geist und Zeit und Jenny und Pan machten sich bereit ihn zu verlassen um gegen Boo zu kämpfen. Beide trugen ihre dunkelblauen Saiyajin Kampfanzüge, da Pan's Kleidung auch vollständig zerstört wurde, als sie sich das erste Mal in einen Oozaru verwandelte. Bei beiden gingen die Haare bis zur Hüfte und war zurückgebunden. Sie waren bereit und zuversichtlich, dass sie jetzt nach ihrem intensiven Training in diesem Raum in der Lage waren Boo zu töten.

Sie konnten nicht glauben, wie schnell das letzte Jahr vergangen war, aber sie mussten ja auch hart trainieren. Nachdem Jenny Pan alles von ihrem „Traumtraining" erzählt hatte, war Pan an der Reihe ihren Schwanz nachwachsen zu lassen und sie hatte am fünften Tag Erfolg und am achten Tag war sie in der Lage einen künstlichen Mond zu erzeugen und die Oozaru-Form zu kontrollieren. Das nächste was sie taten, war den Oozaru in den verschiedenen Phasen des Super Saiyajins zu trainieren. Sehr zu ihrer Überraschung veränderte sich die Farbe des Fells von braun zu golden, wenn sie als Oozaru im dritten Level waren.

Etwa ein halbes Jahr später hatten sie das perfektioniert und gingen zu ihrer nächsten Übung über: Die Fusion. Da beide sie nur zwei- bis dreimal gesehen hatten und nie wirklich dabei aufgepasst hatten, war es schwieriger sie zu vollziehen als erwartet. Aber nach etwa einem Monat gelang ihnen auch das und „Jen" war geborgen. Jenny und Pan hätten niemals erwartet, dass eine Fusion zu mächtig ist, besonders wenn sie im dritten Level waren. Da sie beide schon vorher in der Lage waren diesen Level zu erreichen, konnten sie volle 30 Minuten in ihm ausharren, nicht wie Gotenks als er gegen Boo gekämpft hatte.

Als letztes verwandelten sie im letzten Monat ihres Trainings „Jen" in einen Oozaru. Die ersten Tage ging alles bestens. Jen war stark und sie waren wirklich zuversichtlich, dass sie endlich stark genug waren um ihre Freunde zu retten, aber sie versuchten immer noch, sich weiter zu vorwärts zu bringen. Zwei Wochen bevor sie den Raum verlassen mussten, verwandelten sie sich in den „goldenen Oozaru Jen", wie sie es nannten, und erinnerten sich daran, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, wie langsam jedes Ki ihrer Freunde verblasste. Das brachte das Fass zum Überkochen. Sie fühlte eine neue Energie durch ihren Körper fließen und sehr zu ihrer Überraschung begann der Körper wieder zu schrumpfen. Mit dem Gedanken im Kopf, dass es nicht funktioniert hatte, wurde sie noch wütender und der Körper schrumpfte noch schneller zur normalen Größe, aber ihr Körper hatte sich verändert. Ihr Haar war nun feuerrot anstatt schwarz und sie bemerkte auch den roten Pelz überall auf ihrem Körper. Sie trug nun auch nur ihre schwarzen Hosen, Stiefel und ein kurzes schwarzes Top unter der Weste. Diese Form, sie nannten sie Super Saiyajin 4, war extrem mächtig, aber sie hatte einen Nachteil: Jenny konnte in dieser Form nur für fünf Minuten bleiben, bevor Jen sich wieder in Jenny und Pan spaltete.

~*~

„So, da sind wir," sagte Baba zu der Gruppe von Kämpfern, als sie am Palast ankamen.

„Fein. Und wo sind nun die anderen?" fragte Mirai Vegeta ungeduldig.

„Im Boden des Palastes. Sie waren dort als ich das letzte Mal in die Kristallkugel des Kaioushins geschaut hatte," sagte Goku.

„Okay, worauf warten wir dann? Lass uns zu ihnen gehen!" sagte Mirai Goku.

~*~

„Will? Chris? Faith? Fühlt ihr das?" fragte Michael sie, gerade als sie zur Tür des Raum von Geist und Zeit gingen, um Jenny und Pan zu begrüßen.

„Was? Was sollen sie fühlen?" wollte Shana wissen. „Kommen sie schon raus?"

„Nein, Mom, aber draußen, da sind die Kis von Goku und Vegeta… und drei andere, die mir irgendwie bekannt vorkommen," erzählte Chris seiner Mutter.

„Goku?" fragte ChiChi. „Und Vegeta? Heißt das etwa, dass sie nicht von Boo getötet wurden?"

„Lass uns losgehen und es rausfinden!" sagte Shana aufgeregt. Sie alle schauten sich an und gingen dann den weiten Weg zurück, der zur Oberfläche des Palastes führt.

~*~

„Kakarotto, bist du sicher du kennst den Weg?" wollte Vegeta wissen, als sie einen Korridor entlang gingen.

„Ja, ich glaub schon. Soweit ich mich erinnere müssen wir am Raum von Geist und Zeit vorbeigehen und dann ein paar Treppen runter und dann müssten wir fast da sein," sagte Goku ihm und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Mmh, Leute… Da kommen vier starke Kis direkt auf uns zu," sagte Mirai Gohan.

„Das sind die Kinder! Beeilt euch, dann treffen wir sie in der Mitte?" sagte Goku erfreut.

Und er hatte Recht. Nicht einmal eine Minute später trafen sie sich direkt vor dem Raum von Geist und Zeit.

„Oh mein Gott! Das sind zwei Gokus! Und mein Gohan!" sagte ChiChi. Tränen liefen an ihren Wangen herunter. Mirai Goku und Mirai Gohan traten einen Schritt vorwärts und umarmten sie. Sie wollten sie nicht mehr loslassen. Die Kinder umarmten sofort ihre Großväter und die anderen standen nur dort, auch den Tränen nahe.

„Ihr seid wirklich nicht tot?" fragte Shana die beiden Krieger aus ihrer Zeit schließlich.

„Nein, Kakarotto teleportierte uns weg bevor uns der Energiestrahl treffen konnte. Und dann trafen wir sie und sie entschieden sich uns zu helfen. Wir haben auch die namekianischen Dragonballs gesammelt um alle wiederzubeleben, nachdem wir Boo besiegt haben," erzählte ihr Vegeta.

„Ja, und ich glaube, dass ihr dazu in der Lage sein werdet. Auch weil Mom und Pan jeden Moment aus diesem Raum rauskommen werden," sagte Faith.

„Was? Jenny und Pan wurden nicht von Boo absorbiert? Wie lange sind sie da schon drin?" wollte Goku wissen.

„Zwei Tage," antwortete Shana.

~*~

Jenny legte ihre Hand auf den Türgriff, atmete tief durch und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als sie den Griff wieder losließ. „Jenny? Was ist los?" fragte Pan besorgt.

„Ich- Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann da nicht rausgehen… Ich muss mich entschuldigen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie… Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mir mein Verhalten vergeben werden…"

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, Jenny. Sie werden dir vergeben. Du warst in einem Schockzustand. Das ist verständlich. Ich bin sicher, sie werden es verstehen. Und außerdem müssen wir da hinausgehen, oder willst du ihnen nicht Super Saiyajin 4 Jen zeigen?" Den letzten Teil fragte Pan mit einem leisen Lachen.

Jenny seufzte und grinste das typische Son-Grinsen. „Natürlich will ich das. Und ich muss sie auch von Bardock grüßen. Das habe ich ihm versprochen."

„Gut, dann lass uns gehen," sagte Pan und öffnete die Tür.

~*~

Vor der Tür erklärten Shana und die anderen den fünf Krieger aus Vergangenheit und Zukunft die Geschehnisse in der Zeit nachdem Goku und Vegeta verschwunden waren. In genau dem Moment in dem sie die Erklärung beendet hatten, sahen sie, wie sich der Türgriff bewegte. Angespannt beobachteten sie, wie sich die Tür langsam öffnete. Ein blendendes Licht kam aus dem Raum, so dass die Gruppe nur zwei Schatten auf sich zulaufen sah, aber sie konnten schon fühlen, wie mächtig die beiden weiblichen Krieger geworden sind.

************

Bei diesem Kapitel vielen herzlichen Dank an meine Freundin Gesa, obwohl sie das wahrscheinlich nicht lesen wird. *gg* Sie hat mir bei einer ganz schwierigen Stelle in diesem Kapitel geholfen eine passende Übersetzung zu finden (ich spreche von Bardocks Warnung). Deswegen auch die Verzögerung dieses Kapitels, da ihr nicht wirklich was eingefallen war und letztendlich hatten wir uns nun heute Abend auf diese Übersetzung geeinigt. Also noch mal: DANKE!


	14. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Kapitel 13: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Die erste, die durch die Tür ging, war Pan, gefolgt von Jenny. Alle, die vor dem Raum standen, waren verblüfft. Sogar Goku und Vegeta, die den Effekt des Raums von Geist und Zeit bereits kannten. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass diese beiden Krieger in nur zwei Tagen, na ja, eher zwei Jahren, soviel stärker geworden sind und dass sie noch gar nicht alles preisgaben. Mirai Goku und Mirai Gohan hatten nur den gleichen Gedanken: _‚Das ist meine Tochter?' Aber nicht nur sie waren erstaunt – auch Pan und Jenny konnten ihren Augen nicht trauen, als sie die totgeglaubten Saiyajins vor sich stehen sahen. _

_‚Wie kann das sein? Sie waren tot. Ihre Kis verschwanden. Die anderen sahen, wie der Blast sie pulverisiert hatte. Wie ist das möglich, dass sie noch leben?' Jenny wurde in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, als sich zwei kleine Armpaare um sie wickelten. Sie schaute überrascht herunter in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter ihrer Kinder und lächelte. „Michael, Faith," sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen, kniete sich hin und umarmte beide fest. „Es tut mir so Leid, so Leid."_

„Weine nicht, Mom," sagte Michael. „Alles wird gut. Grandpa Goku und Grandpa Vegeta sind zurück und sie haben Hilfe mitgebracht."

„Ich weiß, Michael. Ich habe euch beide so doll vermisst." Jenny drückte ihre Kinder noch einmal und stand dann wieder auf um zu Goku und Vegeta zu gehen. „Hey…" grüßte sie sie lächelnd. „Ihr beide habt keinen Heiligenschein, also kann das nur bedeuten, dass ihr Boos Blast irgendwie entkommen seid."

„Jep, wir sind quicklebendig," sagte Goku zu ihr mit einem fetten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Stimmt das, Grandpa?" fragte Pan zweifelnd. 

„Ja, es stimmt, Panny," versicherte er ihr und nachdem er das gesagt hatte, rannte Pan schniefend auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. 

„Und wie seid ihr entkommen?" wollte Jenny wissen.

„Was glaubst du, Kind? Shunkan Idou natürlich," erzählte Vegeta ihr, als er auf sie zu kam.

„Hätte ich mir denken können. Und wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich nicht Kind nennen sollst. Ich bin kein Kind mehr," sagte Jenny zu ihm, als sie ihn umarmte. Die drei Saiyajins aus der Zukunft versteiften sich, als Jenny das tat. Mirai Vegeta schnaubte, während Mirai Goku und Mirai Gohan sich einmischen wollten, aber sie hielten davon ab, wenn Vegeta auch seine Arme um sie legte.

„Du wirst immer ein Kind sein und deswegen werde ich auch nicht aufhören, dich so zu nennen," sagte Vegeta mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und Jenny schlug ihn ohne wirklich Kraft anzuwenden in den Bauch.

„Jenny, ich weiß, dass du ihn seit zwei Jahren nicht gesehen hast, aber ich auch und nun bin ich dran ihm hallo zu sagen. Und ich glaube auch, dass mein Grandpa auch von seiner einzigen Tochter umarmt werden möchte," sagte Pan lachend.

„Okay, du kannst ihn haben. Aber behandle ihn gut. Er ist immerhin der Prinz der Saiyajins," sagte Jenny, auch lachend, als sie zu Goku ging und auch ihn umarmte.

Mirai Goku und Mirai Gohan taten sich schwer sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, als sie sahen, wie die beiden Frauen mit ihrem Vegeta umgingen, aber ein Blick der töten konnte von Mirai Vegeta sagte ihnen, dass sie besser nicht lachen sollten. „Och, komm schon, Vegeta. Es sieht so aus, als ob es dein anderes Ich nicht stören würde. Scheint so als wenn er über die Jahre häuslich geworden ist."

„Halt den Mund, Kakarotto!" riefen beide Vegetas gleichzeitig.

„Es mir Leid tun euch unterbrechen zu müssen," sagte Mr. Popo. Er stand die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund, zusammen mit Shana. „Aber ich denken wir sollten besser gehen runter, so dass Boo nicht wissen wo wir sind." Goku nickte ihm nur zu und er führte die Gruppe nach unten. Unterwegs nutzten Jenny und Pan die Zeit um mit den drei Saiyajins aus der Zukunft zu sprechen.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ihr die Töchter von mir und Gohan seid," sagte Mirai Goku mit dem typischen Son-Grinsen.

„Nun, Dad, sie sind ja nun nicht wirklich _unsere_ Töchter. Sie sind die Töchter von unseren anderen Ichs. Aber ich muss ja sagen, es ist irgendwie ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass es ein anderes Ich gibt, der so eine hübsche junge Tochter hat." Pan wurde rot, als Mirai Gohan das sagte. „Wenn du nicht meine Tochter wärest, dann würde ich glatt mit dir ausgehen wollten. Ich bin sicher, dass mein anderes Ich alle Hände voll mit deinen Verehrern zu tun hat."

„Gohan?" unterbrach Jenny ihn. „Glaubst du nicht, dass wir über etwas anderes sprechen sollten? Du bringst Pan in Verlegenheit. Und außerdem braucht sie keine Verehrer mehr."

„_Jenny!" rief Pan._

„Da sie mit dem Trunks aus dieser Zeit bereits einen Bund geschlossen hat."

Dieser Kommentar ließ Vegeta zusammenzucken. „Sie hat was? Mit meinem Jungen einen Bund geschlossen?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Zwei Bälger aus Kakarottos Familie sind mit meinem Sohn zusammen. Wie unfair kann das Leben sein? Ein Saiyajin aus der Eliteklasse verwandt mit einem dritte-Klasse-Saiyajin. Na ja, gut. Besser ein dritte-Klasse-Saiyajin als ein schwächlicher Mensch."

„Ein dritte-Klasse-Saiyajin, der stärker ist als du," war Mirai Goku ein.

„Wovon sprichst du, Kakarotto?"

„Nun, sowohl Jenny als auch Pan haben in dem Raum von Geist und Zeit unter extremen Bedingungen trainiert. Ich weiß, wie es dort drinnen ist und als Kind konnte ich nur für einen Monat dort ausharren. Was ich sagen will, ist, dass sie nun stärker sind als was wir es uns in unseren kühnsten Träumen vorstellen könnten. Obwohl sie es versuchen zu vertuschen, kann ich es fühlen. Es ist nicht ihr Ki, sondern ihr Potential. Es ist genau wie mit Go––" 

Mirai Goku wurden von den Zwillingen abgewürgt, die auf ihre Mutter zurannten. Sie hatten in der Zwischenzeit den Boden des Palastes erreicht und die Kinder waren wirklich vollkommen aufgeregt, dass sie nun endlich ihre Mutter wieder hatten. „Mommy! Pan!" riefen sie zur gleichen Zeit, als sie bei der Gruppe ankamen.

„Komm mit uns! Wir wollen dir zeigen, wo du und Pan heute Nacht bleiben sollt!" sagte Michael zu ihr.

„Okay… Tut mir Leid, Goku, aber sie werden nicht aufhören bis ich mit ihnen komme," sagte Jenny und Mirai Goku lachte.

„Schon gut, Jenny. Wir können später weiterreden."

„Mom! Pan! Kommt!" rief Faith, als sie die Hände der beiden Saiyajins nahm und sie zu einer Tür am Ende des Raumes zog.

„Diese Kinder sind wirklich süß. Glaubst du nicht?" fragte Mirai Gohan.

„Ja, das sind sie," sagte Mirai Goku lächelnd.

~*~

Shana und Mr. Popo waren in einem der Räume in dem Ki-geschirmten Bereich und machten die Betten für Pan und Jenny, als die Zwillinge in den Raum gerannt kamen, gefolgt von Jenny und Pan. „Also, Mom, Pan, das ist euer Zimmer," erzählte Michael ihnen grinsend, während Faith die meiste Zeit still war. Sie hatte immer noch diesen Traum in ihrem Kopf und fragte sich, ob er etwas bedeuten könnte. Sie hatte mal ihre Eltern darüber sprechen gehört, dass ihre Mutter auch mal prophetische Träume hatte und war nun besorgt, dass auch sie nun solche Träume bekommt, da sie nicht das erleben wollte, was sie gesehen hatte, obwohl es so schien als wenn am Ende alles gut würde. 

„Wow," sagte Pan beeindruckt. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so etwas wie dieses hier im Palast gab."

„Niemand davon wusste," erzählte Mr. Popo ihr. „Kami und ich hier waren als Cyborgs angriffen und ich hier blieb nachdem Kami gestorben war. Wir hier haben alles wir brauchten für Leben."

Während Pan und Mr. Popo miteinander sprachen, bemerkte Jenny, wie ihre Freundin Shana nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. „Mr. Popo, warum zeigt du Pan nicht alles. Die Kinder können mit euch kommen. Ich helfe Shana hier."

Mr. Popo nickte. Er verstand, dass die beiden Frauen etwas Zeit für sich brauchten und ging zur Tür. „Pan, Kinder, ihr haben gehört was Jenny gesagt. Kommt."

Pan war die letzte, die das Zimmer verließ und schloss die Tür hinter sich, um die beiden Freunde unter vier Augen reden zu lassen. Jenny ging die ganze Zeit in dem Raum nervös auf und ab und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, währen Shana sich auf eines der Betten setzte. „Shana… Ich-Ich wollte nur sagen…"

„Jenny."

„Es tut mir Leid… Ich hätte nicht so reagieren sollen, in dem Wissen, dass du, Pan, die Kinder…"

„Jenny."

„… alle durch dieses durch…"

„Jenny! Du musst das nicht tun," sagte Shana zu ihr.

„Doch, ich muss… Ich hab mich schon bei Pan entschuldigt, nachdem sie mich fast bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit geprügelt hatte… Ich meine, Ich wusste, dass es passieren würde. Ich wusste, dass ihre Kis verschwinden würden. Ich wusste, dass ich ihnen nicht helfen konnte. Ich habe davon geträumt. Ich war darauf vorbereitet," sagte Jenny, sich der Tränen in ihren Augen bewusst werdend. 

„Jenny, du kannst nie auf so etwas vorbereitet sein, nie. Es wird immer ein Schock sein."

„Und wie geht es dir? Und den Kindern?"

„Nun, den Kindern geht es gut, besser als ich dachte. Chris und Will haben ein bisschen geweint, kurz nachdem du uns erzählt hattest, dass ihre Kis verschwunden sind. Ich habe Michael gestern weinen gehört, als er dachte, dass er alleine war, und Faith… Nun, Faith hat nicht geweint. Es scheint fast so, als ob sie zu viel von Vegeta geerbt hat. Aber sie hat in den letzten Nächten nicht gut geschlafen. Will hat mir erzählt, dass sie ziemlich häufig aufwacht. Ich habe versucht mit ihr zu sprechen, aber sie antwortete einfach, dass du und Pan, dass ihr euch um Boo kümmern werdet. Nichts anderes. Und ich erzähle mir nur die ganze Zeit, dass sie für uns gestorben sind, für diese Welt." Sie lachte leise. „Ist das nicht das einzigste Ziel für einen Saiyajin? Im Kampf zu sterben?"

„Sie sind nicht tot," erzählte Jenny ihr, als sie sich neben sie auf das Bett setzte.

„Was?" fragte Shana verwirrt.

„Sie sind nicht tot," wiederholte Jenny. „Boo hat sie nur absorbiert und nutzt ihre Energie für sich selbst, aber er hat sie nicht getötet. Das ist ein Grund, warum Boo so stark ist."

„Wirklich? Stimmt das auch?" wollte Shana wissen, und als Jenny nickte, fing sie an zu lächeln. „Dann müssen wir sie nur irgendwie von Boo trennen und er ist wieder schwächer?"

„Höchstwahrscheinlich. Und das ist auch das beste, was uns passieren könnte. … So, ich glaube, wir sollten zu den anderen zurückgehen… Ich wette sie sind bereit mich und Pan mit tausend Fragen zu bombardieren," sagte Jenny grinsend, als sie wieder aufstand. „Kommst du mit?"

„Natürlich… Und Jenny… Ich mag dein Haar. Es sieht in dieser Länge gut aus… Aber bitte tu mir einen Gefallen, ja? Wenn wir wieder zurück sind, lasse bitte den Schwanz entfernen," sagte Shana lachend.

„Warum? Sag mir einen guten Grund," sagte Jenny, ganz die Unschuldige spielend.

„Öhm, Oozaru vielleicht?"

„Kein Problem, kann ihn kontrollieren."

„Und du musst in all deine Klamotten ein Loch schneiden."

„Nein, nicht wenn ich…" Sie verließ die Saiyajinform, „in dieser Form bin. Siehst du? Schwanz ist weg." Im letzten Teil ihrer Unterhaltung fiel es ihnen beiden schwer nicht in Lachen auszubrechen. Aber es fühlte sich gut an.

„Okay, okay, wenn du mich fragst, kannst du deinen Schwanz behalten. Aber ich bin nicht sicher, was Trunks sagen wird, wenn er ihn sieht."

Jenny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er wird ihn einfach mögen müssen," sagte sie, als sie sich wieder verwandelte und somit ihren Schwanz wieder erscheinen ließ. 

„Und darf ich fragen, wie du das anstellen willst?"

„Das, meine liebe Freundin, ist mein kleines Geheimnis," sagte Jenny ihr lachend und verließ das Zimmer. Shana folgte ihr, auch lachend. 

~*~

Den gleichen Abend kamen Jenny und Shana aus dem Zimmer der Kinder. Sie haben sie gerade zu Bett gebacht und ihnen gesagt, dass sie schlafen sollten, da sie Shana, ChiChi, Muten Roshi und Mr. Popo am folgenden Tag beschützen sollten. Die Kinder jammerten zuerst und wollten ihren Müttern weismachen, dass sie wirklich nicht müde seien, aber die beiden Frauen schafften es schließlich ihre Kinder zu Bett zu bekommen. Nachdem Jenny die Tür geschlossen hatte, wollte Shana gehen, aber Jenny blieb bei der Tür. „Was ist los, Jenny?"

„Ich glaube, ich bleibe hier und geh auf Nummer sicher, dass sie nichts anstellen," sagte sie lächelnd. 

„Okay… Ich geh dann schon mal vor…"

„Okay…" Jenny schaute Shana nach, bis sie verschwunden war und lehnte sich mit ihrem Rücken an die Wand hinter ihr. Sie ließ sich langsam an ihr heruntergleiten und setzte sich hin. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie die Saiyajinform verließ, vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und atmete tief durch. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort so saß, aber als sie ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht entfernte und auf sie hinunterschaute, stellte sie fest, dass sie zitterten. Sie hatte Angst und sie war nervös, aber das wollte sie nicht zugeben, nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber. _‚Nein, ich darf nicht nervös sein und auch keine Angst haben. Ich habe morgen einen wichtigen Kampf vor mir. Ein Kampf, der über die Zukunft dieser Welt und des ganzen Universums entscheidet.' „Gut gemacht, Jenny. Nun hast du es noch schlimmer gemacht," murmelte sie mit einem sarkastischen Unterton in ihrer Stimme. „Komm schon, Jenny… Du warst vor dem Kampf mit Fieldner völlig ruhig, warum kriegst du also jetzt Muffensausen?"_

„Weil du dachtest, du wüsstest wie der Kampf endete. Du dachtest, du wüsstest du würdest sterben." Jenny schaute in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam, und sie sah, dass Vegeta neben ihr stand. Er lehnte an der Wand in seiner typischen Haltung, hatte aber einen gedankenversunkenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Aber dieses Mal wissen wir nicht, wie der Kampf enden wird. Wir können alle sterben oder wir können Boo besiegen. Es ist also nur natürlich, dass du diese Gefühle hast. Jeder großer Krieger fühlt sich so vor einem Kampf. Und nun, hör auf dir darüber Sorgen zu machen und tu dein Bestes morgen.  Ich will sehen, wie sehr du und Pan im Raum von Geist und Zeit Fortschritte gemacht habt," erzählte er ihr mit seinem arroganten Grinsen, als er auf sie zu ging, so dass er nun direkt vor ihr stand. „Also, kommst du nun, oder nicht? Wir wollten über die Strategie für morgen sprechen." Jenny nickte und Vegeta hielt seine Hand aus für sie. Sie ergriff sie dankbar und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen.

„Danke, Vegeta," sagte Jenny mit einem leichten Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, welches Vegeta überraschenderweise erwiderte.

„Dafür nicht."

~*~

Nachdem sie über die Strategie für den bevorstehenden Kampf gesprochen hatten, gingen alle wieder auf ihre Zimmer um noch ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen. Es gab drei Schlafzimmer mit jeweils vier Betten, so dass die Kinder ein Zimmer für sich hatten, Shana, ChiChi, Pan und Jenny sich eines teilten und die Männer, das bedeutete die beiden Gokus, die beiden Vegetas, Mirai Gohan, Muten Roshi und Mr. Popo im letzten schlafen mussten. Und da die Vegetas und Muten Roshi bereits drei der Betten als ihre eigenen erklärt hatten, und Mr. Popo schon dort lebte, schliefen die Gokus und Mirai Gohan auf dem Fußboden.

~*~

Jenny fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Wirbelsäule. Sie versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen, aber ihr Blick war getrübt. Nachdem sie ein paar Mal gezwinkert hatte, konnte sie kaum die Figur erkennen, die auf sie zuging und als sich ihr Blick langsam klärte, konnte sie sehen, dass es Boo war, nur wieder in einer anderen Form. Dieses Mal war er kleiner und sah weniger bedrohlich und auch ziemlich zusammengeschlagen aus, aber den Schmerzen in ihrem Körper nach zu urteilen musste er viel stärker sein, als die vorherige Version. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, aber brach wieder in Schmerzen zusammen. Ihr Körper war nicht bereit sie ohne irgendeine Stütze zu tragen. Nachdem sie Halt an einem Steinbrocken gefunden hatte, drückte sie ihre Augen zu und zog sich selbst hoch und dieses Mal war sie in der Lage stehen zu bleiben, indem sie sich an die Wand hinter sich lehnte.

Nachdem sie ihre Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, konnte sie sehen, wo sie war. _‚Der Palast? Was zum Teufel mach ich hier?' Die Krieger hatten abgemacht so weit wie möglich vom Palast entfernt zu bleiben, so dass die anderen in Sicherheit waren. _‚Die anderen… Wo sind sie? … Oh Scheiße!'_ Als sie sich umschaute, sah sie die bewusstlosen Körper der anderen Krieger auf der Oberfläche des Palastes liegen, aber was sie am meisten schockierte waren die bewusstlosen Körper von ChiChi, Muten Roshi, Shana und den Kindern. Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen. „Dieser Bastard!" Jenny ballte ihre Fäuste und versuchte sich in einen Super Saiyajin zu verwandeln, aber versagte kläglich. Sie war einfach zu schwach._

„Nein… Michael… Faith…" Sie sammelte all die Energie, die noch übrig war und griff Boo an, aber er ergriff sie nur an ihrer Kehle und hob sie vom Boden. Sie rang mit all ihrer Kraft und versuchte seine Hand von ihrer Kehle zu bekommen, aber mit jeder schwindenden Sekunde fühlte sie sich schwächer. Die Luft wurde knapp. Es erschien dem Saiyajin als ob Stunden vergangen sind, bis sie langsam fühlte, wie sie ihren Freunden in die Bewusstlosigkeit folgte. Ihre Hände fielen an ihre Seite und alles um sie herum wurde Dunkel. In der Ferne konnte sie eine Stimme hören, die nach ihr ausrief.

~*~

„Mom? Mommy?" Faith stand neben dem Bett ihrer Mutter. Als sie fühlte, wie ihre Mutter aufwachte, trat sie ein paar Schritte zurück, aber ihre Augen blieben bei ihr. „Mommy, bitte wach auf. Es ist soweit."

Jenny öffnete ihre Augen, aber es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich darüber klar wurde, wo sie war. „Faith?" Jenny verließ das Bett und umarmte ihre Tochter. „Es geht dir gut…" sagte sie und seufzte mit Erleichterung.

„Es ist okay, Mom. Es war nur ein Traum…"

„Ich weiß… nur ein Traum," sagte die Frau. Sie ließ ihre Tochter los und nahm ihre Hand. „Ich nehme an, die anderen warten schon auf mich, oder?" fragte sie lächelnd, als sie sich umschaute und sah, dass keiner der anderer mehr im Zimmer war.

„Jep, sie warten auf uns im Hauptzimmer," antwortete Faith und lächelte zurück.

„Na dann, lass uns los!"

Auf ihrem Weg in das Hauptzimmer dachte Jenny wieder an den Traum. _‚Wir waren alle hier im Palast. Das muss bedeuten, dass Boo irgendwie über die anderen herausgefunden hat. Aber wie? Jemand muss den abgeschirmten Bereich verlassen haben, so dass er seinem Ki folgen konnten… Aber warum? Und warum waren Pan und ich nicht fusioniert?'_

„Mom? Wir sind da!" unterbrach Faith ihre Gedanken.

„Was? Oh ja… Hi!" grüßte Jenny sie einfach und ging zu Pan.

„Okay!" sagte Goku. „Nun, da wir alle hier sind, sollten wir gehen! Ich kann den Kampf kaum erwarten!"

„Ja, ich auch!" erzählte Mirai Goku ihnen. Jenny musste aufgrund der Vorfreude der beiden Gokus leise lachen und die beiden Vegetas knurrten nur. 

Vegeta ging dann auf die beiden Frauen zu. „Seid ihr bereit?" fragte er, mit dem leisesten Anzeichen of Sorge in seiner Stimme, und beide, Pan und Jenny nickten. „Okay, dann lasst uns los."

„Vegeta, warte." Jenny hielt ihn auf und wendete sich denen zu, die nicht kämpfen würden. „Bevor wir gehen, will ich euch nur sagen, dass ihr den ganzen Kampf über hier bleiben sollt. Ich will nicht, dass einer von euch an die Oberfläche kommt. Boo könnte euer Ki fühlen und dann hierher kommen. Und wenn irgendwas passiert, das heißt, dass die Kinder spüren wie unsere Kis verschwinden und dass Boo gewinnt, will ich, dass ihr Bulma ruft und ihr befehlt das Portal zu öffnen. Shana, ich zähle auf dich."

„Ich weiß, aber bitte sei vorsichtig," sagte Shana. Sie ging zu Jenny und umarmte sie.

„Danke. Bitte kümmere dich gut um Faith, Michael und Joey, falls mir etwas zustößt."

„Natürlich," versicherte Shana ihr lächelnd.

Jenny lächelte zurück und kniete sich vor ihren Kindern hin. „Michael, Faith. Falls ich nicht überlebe, tut nichts Dummes. Hört auf Shana und geht zurück in unsere Welt. Ihr müsst euch dann um eure kleine Schwester kümmern. Werdet ihr das für mich tun?" Die Zwillinge nickten. „Gut. Und bitte denkt daran. Ich liebe euch… Ich werde euch immer lieben." Jenny umarmte sie noch einmal fest, bevor sie wieder aufstand und sich zu den anderen Kriegern gesellte. „Lasst uns gehen."

*********

**Jep****, Ende dieses Kapitels… Eines noch und dann der Epilog! Also, in spätestens sechs Wochen ist dieser zweite Teil meiner Lost Warrior Saga beendet!**

**Oh, und cat-68, vielen herzlichen Dank für deine Review! Überhaupt danke an alle, die bis jetzt dieser Geschichte eine Review geschenkt haben!**


	15. Der letzte Kampf

**Kapitel 14: Der letzte Kampf**

„Komm schon, Boo, versteck dein Ki nicht und zeig dich," murmelte Jenny. Sie und die anderen Kämpfer waren im zerstörten Hauptgebäude von Capsule Corporation versammelt, nachdem sie vom Palast losgeflogen waren. Pan hatte ihnen gegenüber erwähnt, dass Boo höchstwahrscheinlich wieder zu dem Ort zurückkommen würde um seine Herausforderung mit den beiden Frauen zu bekommen.

Auf ihrem Flug nach Capsule Corporation waren sie niemandem begegnet. Es schien fast so, als ob Boo alle Bewohner der Erde in den zwei Tagen, denen er Jenny und Pan Zeit gegeben hatte um stärker zu werden, getötet hatte. Sie konnten auch keine Kis mehr fühlen, was ihren Glauben bestärkte – sehr zu ihrer Abneigung und ihrem Ärger. Aber sie hatten ja immer noch die Namekianischen Dragonballs. Nachdem sie Boo endlich beseitigt hatten, konnten sie Porunga rufen und alle Menschen wieder zum Leben erwecken. Nun mussten sie Boo nur noch besiegen.

„Glaubst du, dass Boo überrascht sein wird, dass wir innerhalb der zwei Tage so viel stärker geworden sind?" fragte Pan Jenny mit einem nervösen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. 

„Ich hoffe es… Das könnte zu unserem Vorteil sein… Und denke dran, Pan, geb am Anfang nicht alles. Wir müssen ihn erst austesten. Lass Goku und Vegeta zuerst fusionieren. Vielleicht sind die beiden ja schon stark genug, um etwas gegen ihn ausrichten zu können…" Plötzlich hob Jenny ihren Kopf und auch die anderen schauten in die gleiche Richtung. „Er kommt… endlich."

„Okay, weiß jeder, was er zu tun hat?" fragte Vegeta, als sie Boo am Horizont sehen konnten. Er schaute herum und sah die anderen nicken. „Gut. Dann macht euch bereit…"

Nicht einmal eine Minute später stand Boo vor ihnen. Er ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite fallen und beäugte die Kämpfer neugierig. „Wow, mehr Menschen die ihre Kraft gegen mich messen wollen. Kann es nicht erwarten, euch zu absorbieren… Aber wartet mal," sagte er und wendete sich zu Goku und Vegeta. „Ihr seid tot. Ihr könnt gar nicht hier sein."

„Naja, Boo," sagte Vegeta und verschränkte seine Arme, „wir sind nicht so leicht zu töten. Wir wissen, dass du die Mädchen herausgefordert hast, aber wir wollen eine Revanche. Wir wollen zuerst gegen dich kämpfen. Also, was sagst du?"

„Meinetwegen. Ich werde euch sowieso umbringen. Fertig?" Boo ging in seine Kampfhaltung und wartete darauf, dass Goku und Vegeta das gleiche taten. Mirai Goku, Mirai Vegeta, Mirai Gohan, Pan und Jenny traten ein paar Schritte zurück, um ihnen genug Platz für den Tanz zu lassen und mit einem lauten „Fusion-HA!" fusionierten Goku und Vegeta zu einem Krieger. „Was zum…? Wer bist du? Wo sind die anderen beiden?"

„Ich bin weder Goku noch Vegeta. Ich bin das Werkzeug zu deiner Niederlage, Gogeta," erzählte Gogeta ihm und verwandelte sich in einen Super Saiyajin. 

„Nun gut, Gogeta.. Du bist stärker als alle, die ich vorher bekämpft hatte. Aber du bist immer noch nicht stark genug, um mich zu besiegen," sagte Boo kühl. „Aber es ist mir egal. Ich werde euch einfach aufsaugen und noch stärker werden."

„Glaub mir. Soweit wird es nicht kommen." Gogeta ballte seine Fäuste und griff Boo an. Er wollte keine wertvolle Zeit mit Reden verschwenden und er wollte alles tun, damit Jenny und Pan nicht kämpfen mussten.

Während Gogeta auf Boo zuflog, warf er seine Faust zurück und zielte direkt auf das Gesicht des Monsters und als er ihn erreichte, schoss die Faust vorwärts, aber Boo war in der Lage, sie zu fangen. Er verdrehte den Arm hinter Gogeta's Rücken. Gogeta biss die Zähne zusammen und warf seinen Kopf zurück. Er traf Boo genau ins Gesicht, sodass dieser seinen Arm loslassen musste. Die fusionierte Form von Goku und Vegeta flog ein paar Meter von ihm weg und schoss ein Ki-Ball auf ihn, aber Boo wehrte ihn ohne Probleme ab. Er knurrte und griff diesmal Gogeta an. Die beiden Kämpfer wechselten eine Reihe von Tritten und Schlägen aus und trennten sich wieder nach ein paar Minuten. Nachdem sie ein paar mal tief durchgeatmet hatten, begann der Kampf von neuem. Für die, die dem Kampf zuschauten, sah es so aus, als ob die beiden Krieger etwa gleich stark waren und es schien auch so, als wenn beide Parteien alles aus sich herausholten. 

„Sie könnten es wirklich schaffen!" sagte Pan begeistert, während sie den Kampf beobachtete. 

„Ja, es sieht so aus," stimmte Mirai Gohan ihr zu.

„Dieses Fusionszeug ist wirklich hervorragend. Hey Vegeta, das sollten wir auch mal probieren," sagte Mirai Goku zu ihm. 

„Stimmt, sieht nicht übel aus. Aber glaube jahe nicht, dass ich jemals mit dir fusionieren würde."

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten landeten beide Kämpfer um eine kleine Pause zu machen. „Hey, Boo… sieht so aus… als ob ich… gewinne… Du hast… keine Chance."

„Wirklich? Tut mir ja leid dich zu enttäuschen, aber denkst du wirklich, dass ich dir schon meine ganze Kraft gezeigt habe?" fragte Boo ihn grinsend, als er seine Energien konzentrierte.

„Was zum… Das ist unmöglich!" sagte Gogeta schockiert und versuchte auch seine Kräfte zu erhöhen.

„Scheiße. Er hat nur mit ihnen gespielt. Sie können gegen ihn nicht gewinnen."

„Jenny, bist du dich sicher? Ich meine, sie können sich doch noch weiterverwandeln, oder?" wollte Pan wissen.

„Nein, es ist egal wie gut sie sind. Sie sind nicht darauf trainiert zu höheren Levels zu gelangen. Okay, sie könnten immer noch den zweiten erreichen, aber sie könnten in dieser Form nur ein paar Minuten bleiben. Und ihre Zeit ist bald um."

„Sie hat Recht," sagte Mirai Vegeta zu Pan. „Sieht so aus, als ob es nun eure Aufgabe ist, diesen Planeten und das Universum zu retten."

Jenny und Mirai Vegeta hatten mit ihrer Vermutung Recht. Gogeta was gerade so in der Lage sich in einen Super Saiyajin Level zwei zu verwandeln, aber es kostete ihm viel Kraft und sehr zu ihrem Ärger, war Boo's Ki für Gogeta noch immer zu hoch.

„So, ich bin nun bei voller Kraft. Und du auch, scheint mir. Na dann, lass uns weitermachen." Somit verschwand Boo und erschien wieder direkt vor Gogeta, ihn in den Magen tretend. Gogeta fiel vorne über und Boo nutzte die Chance, ihn noch einmal zu schlagen, dieses Mal ins Gesicht. Das brachte den Krieger zu Boden. Als Gogeta langsam aufstand, wartete Boo schon auf ihn und als er auf den Knien war, trat er ihn nochmals. Dieses Mal flog Gogeta durch ein paar Gebäude. Boo folgte ihm und fing ihn in einer knochenbrechenden Umarmung. „Was hattest du gerade gesagt, Gogeta? Ich habe keine Chance? Ich warte." Er kickte ihn mit dem Knie in den Rücken, womit Boo ihn den ganzen Weg zurück nach Capsule Corporation schleuderte. Kurz bevor Gogeta die anderen erreichte, verwandelte er sich wieder zurück und die Fusion gab nach, so dass die fast bewusstlosen Körper von Goku und Vegeta vor den anderen Kämpfern auf dem Boden aufschlugen. Pan und Jenny waren sofort an ihren Seiten – Jenny kniete neben Vegeta und Pan neben Goku.

„Hey ihr zwei, seid ihr okay?" fragte Pan mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Nicht wirklich…" stöhnte Goku, versuchte aber ein bisschen zu Lächeln, was in einer schmerzverzogenen Grimasse endete. 

„Grandpa, wo sind die Senzus?" fragte sie plötzlich.

„Sie… sie müssen an einem Gürtel sein…"

Pan schaute nach, schüttelte aber nur ihren Kopf. „Sie sind nicht da…"

„Vermisst ihr etwas?" Erschrocken schauten sie auf. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass Boo schon zurück war, aber als sie ihn ansahen, bemerkten sie, dass er einen kleinen Beutel in seiner Hand hielt. „Das hier scheint euch wichtig zu sein. Lass mich mal sehen, was passiert, wenn ich das hier mache…" Er warf den Beutel in die Luft und schoss einen kleinen Ki-Strahl auf ihn, welcher ihn sofort pulverisierte. „Ups, hab ihn kaputt gemacht. Zu blöd."

„Du Bastard," murmelte Jenny.

„Hey, hey, kein Grund mich zu beleidigen. Du kannst jetzt dein Glück versuchen. Ich fordere dich und das andere Mädchen heraus. Macht euch bereit. Ich werde auf euch warten," sagte er und ging zu einem kleinen Felsen, auf den er sich setzte um ein kleines Nickerchen zu halten.

„Jenny?" hörte sie Vegeta fragen und schaute auf ihn herunter.

„Vegeta… Wieso hab ich jetzt ein Déjà-vu Erlebnis?" fragte sie mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber diese ganze Situation kommt mir auch bekannt vor… Aber dieses Mal gibt es keine Prophezeiung, die besagt, dass du sterben wirst, und du hast auch nicht davon geträumt… Also bin ich mir sicher, dass ihr es schafft…"

„Ja, keine Prophezeiung dieses Mal…" sagte Jenny einfach. Sie wollte ihm nicht von ihrem letzten Traum erzählen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er oder die anderen sich sorgen machen. Sie mussten Glauben haben, um Boo zu besiegen, genauso, wie Bardock es ihr gesagt hatte.

„Jenny, können wir?" wollte Pan wissen.

„Ja." Jenny nickte und wendete sich den anderen Kämpfern zu. „Bringt sie irgendwo hin, wo sie uns nicht im Weg sind."

„Natürlich. Jenny, Pan, viel Glück," sagte Mirai Goku und hob sein anderes Ich auf. Mirai Vegeta tat das gleiche mit dem anderen Vegeta und dann ließen sie die beiden Frauen allein. 

„Pan, bist du bereit?" wollte Jenny wissen.

„Ich bin immer bereit um ihn fertig zu machen," sagte Pan ihr grinsend.

„Gut, dann lass uns mal demonstrieren, was Jen tun kann!" Pan nickte Jenny zu und sie traten ein paar Schritte auseinander, um den Fusionstanz vorzubereiten.

Boo wachte plötzlich auf, als er ein neues, großes Ki nicht weit von ihm entfernt spürte. Als er in die Richtung schaute, aus der es kam, sah er eine Frau mit langem blondem Haar, die eine weiße Hose, Top und Weste trug. „Ah, ich verstehe… Du hast das gleiche gemacht, wie die beiden Schwächlinge geradeeben."

„Das stimmt. Ich bin Jen, die fusionierte Form von Jenny und Pan. Aber ich bin stärker als Gogeta, viel stärker. Ich werde dich töten, egal was passiert."

„Fein, zeig mir was du kannst," provozierte er sie und ging in eine Kampfhaltung.

Mit einem lauten Schrei konzentrierte Jen ihre Energien und verwandelte sich in einen Super Saiyajin Level drei. Die Wucht dieser Verwandlung war so stark und unerwartet, dass Boo ein paar Meter zurückgeworfen wurde. Jen nutzte diese Chance und griff ihn sofort an. Boo erlangte seine Fassung allerdings schnell wieder und blockte die Attacke.

„Nicht schlecht. Du bist auf jeden Fall stärker. Aber das wird nicht reichen."

„Bist du sicher?" fragte Jenny ihn mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen auf den Lippen, trat ihm gegen den Kiefer und machte einen Salto rückwärts. In dem gleichen Moment in dem sie landete, stieß sie sich wieder vorwärts, so wie Boo und innerhalb tausendster Sekunden waren sie in einem brutalen Kampf vertieft, aber keiner der beiden schien die Oberhand zu gewinnen oder zu ermüden. Sie schlugen nur erbarmungslos aufeinander ein.

~*~

„Das ist unglaublich. Jen ist unglaublich stark. Genauso stark wie Boo," sagte Chris ehrfürchtig.

„Heißt das, dass Jenny und Pan ihn wirklich schlagen können?" fragte Shana ungläubig und Chis nickte nur. Sie waren zuerst ein bisschen besorgt, als die Kinder ihnen von dem drastischen Sinken von Gogetas Ki erzählten, aber nun konnten sie neue Hoffnung schöpfen, dass die Erde von Boos Terror befreit werden konnte.

~*~

Nach ein paar Minuten des Kampfes schaffte es Jen Boo so zu treten, dass er durch ein paar Gebäude flog, die über ihm zusammenfielen und ihn begruben. Sie nutzte diesen kurzen Moment um tief durchzuatmen. _‚Scheiße… Wir sind total gleich in Kraft und Geschwindigkeit. Es nimmt zuviel Zeit in Anspruch… Ich muss etwas unternehmen…' _

In genau dem Moment explodierten die zerstörten Gebäude und ein sehr wütender Boo trat aus den Trümmern heraus. „Ich muss zugeben, ich habe dich unterschätzt. Aber du kannst nicht viel länger in dieser Form bleiben. Und wenn die Fusion nachlässt, wirst du tot sein. Das ist dein Schwachpunkt," sagte er, aber Jen grinste nur kühl.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass dieses meine wahre Kraft ist?"

„Also, du meinst, dass du noch stärker werden kannst… Zeig's mir."

„Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl…" Jenny formte einen kleinen Ki-Ball in ihrere Handfläche und warf ihn in die Luft. Boo schaute der Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte, interessiert zu. Die Frau verwandelte sich in einen gigantischen, goldenen Affen, der knurrte, als die Verwandlung beendet war. Aber sie blieb nicht lange in dieser Form und eine goldene Aura umgab sie wie Feuer und die Form fing an wieder zu menschlicher Größe zu schrumpfen. Aber sehr zu seiner Überraschung hatte sie sich verändert. Rotes Fell bedeckte ihren Körper und Schwanz und ihr Haar war wieder schwarz, und noch wilder als zuvor.

„Boo, ich hoffe, du bist bereit zu sterben, weil ich dich jetzt eliminieren werde," sagte Jen zu ihm mit einer selbstbewussten Stimme und griff ihn an. Boo versuchte die Attacke zu blocken, aber sie durchbrach seinen Block mit Leichtigkeit und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Normalerweise würde Boo sich schnell wieder erholen, aber dieses Mal hatte er nicht einmal die Zeit Luft zu holen, da Jen einfach zu schnell für ihn war und nach nicht einmal eine Minute lag er mit blauen Flecken bedeckt auf dem Boden. In dem Moment, als er versuchte aufzustehen, hatte Jen ihn schon erwartet und kickte ihn in den Bauch und dann an seinen Kopf. Direkt nachdem sie mit seinem Kopf in Berührung kam, stieg Dampf aus den kleinen Löchern in seinem Kopf und Boo spuckte durch einen dieser Löcher eine Figur aus. Jen bemerkte auch das Sinken seines Kis danach. Sie warf der Figur einen schnellen Blick zu und grinste. Es war Mirai Trunks. _‚Sie sind also wirklich nicht tot.'_

~*~

„Ich kann es nicht fassen!" rief Michael plötzlich.

„Shh, nicht so laut," sagte Shana zu ihm und zeigte auf das schlafende Kind in ihrem Schoß. Es war Faith. Sie wollte während dem Kampf wach bleiben, aber da sie in den vorhergegangenen Nächten nicht viel geschlafen hatte, war sie zu müde gewesen und war einfach eingeschlafen.

„Oh, 'tschuldigung…" flüsterte er. „Aber ich kann ein schwaches Ki fühlen… Es ist nicht stark, aber es ist da. Soweit ich sagen kann, ist es Mirai Trunks."

„Also müssen sie es tatsächlich irgendwie geschafft haben, dass Boo ihn irgendwie ausgespuckt hat, oder so… Wir haben dieses Mal wirklich eine Chance zu gewinnen," sagte Muten Roshi in Gedanken versunken und die anderen nickten. Die Hoffnung wuchs.

~*~

Boo war schockiert. Er hätte nie erwartet, dass diese Form von Jen so mächtig war, viel mächtiger als er. In dem Moment dämmerte es ihm. Er würde sterben. Er hatte keine Chance gegen diese Frau, diesen Krieger. Aber er würde sie nicht so leicht gewinnen lassen. Er würde nicht aufgeben.

„Hey Boo… Sieht so aus, als ob du da was verloren hast," unterbrach Jen ihn in seinen Gedanken. „Und ich glaube, da wo einer herkommt, sind noch mehr…"

Ohne einen Moment zu zögern griff Jen ihn wieder an und schlug ohne Unterbrechung auf ihn ein. Und sie hatte Recht. Durch die Löcher in seinem Kopf stieg mehr Dampf auf und langsam, einer nach dem anderen, wurden die absorbierten Krieger wieder ausgespuckt. Nach Mirai Trunks kamen Goten und Trunks und als er Gohan ausgespuckt hatte, den letzten, verwandelte sich Boo zurück in seine fette Form. Aber das hielt Jen nicht davon ab, ihn noch weiter zu attackieren und schon nach kurzer Zeit passierte etwas, was sie nicht erwartet hatte. Noch mehr Dampf kam aus den Löchern und eine fette Figur erschien, eine Figur die genauso aussah wie der fette Boo. Erstaunt sah Jen zu, wie Boo sich weiter veränderte, dieses Mal in die kleine und nicht so bedrohlich erscheinende Form aus ihrem Traum.

Aber sie erlangte ihre Fassung schnell wieder. Sie wusste, dass sie ohne Probleme mit einem Boo fertig werden würde, hatte aber keine Ahnung, wie die Situation mit zwei Boos aussehen würde. Also lud sie schnell einen starken Ki-Strahl und schoss damit auf den fetten Boo, was ihn sofort zerstörte bevor er überhaupt wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Danach wendete sie ihren Blick auf den kleinen Boo, der nur übermütig lächelte. Knurrend griff Jen ihn and und obwohl dieser Boo viel stärker zu sein schien als die Formen vor ihm, war sie noch immer stärker und schlug ihn ziemlich heftig zusammen, wobei sie wirklich all ihre Kraft benutzte, da sie wusste, dass ihre Zeit bald um war und sie ihn töten musste, bevor das passierte. 

~*~

Als Faith aufwachte, wusste sie nicht, wo sie war. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, hatte damit aber Probleme, da ihr ganzer Körper wehtat und sie von mehreren Wunden blutete. Um sie herum waren überhall Ruinen, aber als sie sich ihre Umgebung genauer anschaute, erkannte sie sie als die Oberfläche des Palastes, nur fast vollkommen zerstört. Es war in dem Moment, als sie die geschlagenen Körper um sich herum bemerkte. Dort waren Mirai Goku, Mirai Vegeta, Mirai Gohan, Pan und sogar Michael, Will, Chris, ChiChi, Muten Roshi, Mr. Popo und Shana. 

„Aber wo ist Mom?" flüsterte sie fast unhörbar. In genau der Sekunde hörte sie von gar nicht so weit entfernt seltsame Geräusche. Faith kletterte über einen Haufen von Trümmern und humpelte zu der Quelle der Geräusche. Nach ein paar Schritten konnte sie sie sehen. Ihre Mutter und Boo, aber ein anderer Boo, ein kleinerer. Es schien so als ob ihre Mutter gegen Boo kämpfte, aber er hatte sie an ihrer Kehle ergriffen. Faith konnte sehen, wie ihre Mutter versuchte sich zu befreien, aber ohne Erfolg, und dass sie mit jeder vorbeitickenden Sekunde schwächer wurde, bis ihre Arme schlaff zur Seite fielen, sich ihre Augen schlossen und der Kopf zur Seite kippte. „NEIN! MOM! MOMMY!" schrie Faith.

~*~

Das kleine Mädchen wachte mit einem Schrecken auf und setzte sich sofort hin, sehr zur Überraschung der anderen in den Raum. Sie hatten bemerkt, das Faith ziemlich unruhig geschlafen hatte, aber sie dachten, dass es wegen der momentanen Situation so war. „Faith? Geht es dir gut?" fragte Shana besorgt, aber Faith hörte ihr noch nicht einmal zu. Sie murmelte etwas, was die anderen nicht verstanden, sprang auf und rannte zu der Tür, die aus dem Zimmer herausführte. „Faith! Bleib hier!" rief Shana, aber es war schon zu spät. Das Mädchen war schon weg. Die drei Jungs nickten sich zu und folgten ihr sofort, genauso wie Shana, ChiChi, Mr. Popo und Muten Roshi. Aber die Jungs erreichten sie erst, als sie schon an der Oberfläche des Palastes war.

„Faith, bitte, wir müssen zurück… Bitte, Sis," bettelte Michael. Er wusste, wie gefährlich es für sie dort oben war solange Boo noch lebte. 

„Aber… Mom… Sie wird…"

„Sie wird es schaffen… glaub mir… und nun komm, Faith, bitte…" sagte er und nahm ihre Hand.

~*~

Jen und Boo standen voneinander ein paar Meter entfernt. Boo sah ziemlich zerschlagen aus und hatte Probleme aufrecht zu stehen, während Jen kaum verletzt war und auch nur leicht außer Atem war. Sie atmete einmal tief ein und positionierte ihre Hände an einer Seite um den letzten Schlag vorzubereiten, als Boos Kopf plötzlich hochschoss. Ein hämisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er flog davon. „Was zum Teufel?" fragte Jen sich, aber plötzlich bemerkte sie es auch. Sie konnte die Kis von den anderen fühlen und Boo flog in Richtung Palast. „Verdammte Scheiße!" fluchte sie und folgte ihm. Aber er hatte bereits einen Vorsprung.

~*~

„Wo fliegen sie hin?" fragte Mirai Gohan überrascht, als er sah, wie sowohl Boo als auch Jen wegflogen.

„Ich glaube Boo hat die Kis der anderen im Palast gefühlt und ist nun auf dem Weg dorthin," stellte Mirai Vegeta fest.

„Ich hoffe, dass sie es schafft, vor ihm den Palast zu erreichen. Aber worauf warten wir noch? Hinterher! Sie könnte unsere Hilfe gebrauchen!" sagte Mirai Goku.

„Und was sollen wir mit ihnen machen?" wollte Mirai Gohan, als er auf die noch immer bewusstlosen Kämpfer Goku und Vegeta zeigte. 

„Wir müssen sie hier lassen. Aber keine Sorge. Es wird ihnen schon nichts passieren," sagte Mirai Goku zu ihm. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Vegetas und sein anderes Ich und folgte Jen, genauso wie Mirai Vegeta und Mirai Gohan.

~*~

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie es schaffen wird?" fragte Faith ihren Bruder besorgt.

„Natürlich. Es ist Mom. Sie schafft es… Nun komm schon… Lass uns wieder runter…" Faith nickte und Michael wollte sie gerade zu den anderen, die die ganze Szene mit angeschaut hatten, führen, als sie plötzlich ein starkes Ki beim Palast fühlten. Sie drehten sich um und sahen Boo.

„Na, was haben wir denn hier? Ein paar Schwächlinge, die gerne getötet werden wollen." Somit griff er die Gruppe an, bereit sie zu töten, aber als er Jens Ki in der Nähe des Palastes spürte, änderte er seine Meinung und ergriff stattdessen die Person, die am nahsten war – Faith. Er hielt sie vor seinen Körper in genau dem Moment, in dem Jen auf der Fläche des Palastes landete. 

Sie war bereit ihn wieder anzugreifen und endgültig fertig zu machen, wenn sie sah, dass er ihre Tochter als eine Art Schild vor seinem Körper hielt. „Lass sie gehen!" knurrte sie. „Sie ist genauso unschuldig wie die anderen hier. Der Kampf besteht nur aus dir und mir, schon vergessen?"

„Für jemanden, der so unschuldig sein soll, ist sie ziemlich stark. Aber ich könnte ihren Körper ohne Mühe zerbrechen… Willst du sehen?"

Jen knurrte noch einmal. Sie wusste, dass sie nur etwa ein oder zwei Minuten übrig hatte. Aber solange er Faith in seiner Gewalt hatte, konnte sie ihn nicht angreifen.

In exakt dem Moment erschienen Mirai Gohan und Mirai Vegeta am Palast. Das plötzliche Erscheinen dieser beiden Kis lenkte Boo lange genug ab, so dass Mirai Goku in Level zwei vor ihm mit Shunkan Idou erscheinen, Faith ergreifen und wieder verschwinden konnte. Jen gab den anderen Kriegern ein kleines dankbares Lächeln und griff Boo wieder an. Sie schlug auf ihn ein, bis er in eine Ecke gedrängt war und bereitete dann das letzte Kamehameha vor um ihn zu töten. „So, Boo, sag deine Gebete." Sie wollte gerade das Kamehameha loslassen, als sie anfing sich merkwürdig zu fühlte und nicht einmal eine Sekunde später merkte sie, wie ihre ganze Kraft und Energie verschwand und sich der eine Körper wieder in zwei teilte. 

~*~

Die anderen, die noch immer den Kampf beobachteten, starrten geschockt auf die Geschehnisse nicht so weit von ihnen entfernt. „Verdammt. Jen hat sich wieder in Jenny und Pan geteilt," sagte Mirai Vegeta. 

„Was? Warum jetzt? Sie hat es doch fast geschafft!" wollte ChiChi wissen.

„Die Zeit war um… Sie war zu lange in dieser Form," erzählte ihr ihr Sohn. 

„Das ist nicht gut… Jen war die einzigste, die Boo töten konnte. Nun ist alles vorbei... Er ist immer noch zu stark für uns," sagte Mirai Goku in Gedanken versunken.

~*~

Jenny und Pan waren zuerst ein bisschen desorientiert, nachdem die Fusion zu Ende ging, aber diese paar Sekunden waren genug damit Boo bemerkte, was passiert war und dass er es zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte. Er stürmte vorwärts und fing an auf Jenny und Pan einzuschlagen und sie als Sandsack zu benutzen. 

„Mom! Pan!" rief Faith und ohne sich auch nur zu verwandeln, griff sie Boo an, aber er schlug sie ohne Mühe durch ein paar Wände, wo sie bewusstlos liegen blieb. 

Nachdem Boo sich um das Mädchen gekümmert hatte, wendete er sich wieder Jenny und Pan zu, die endlich bemerkt hatten, was passiert war. Sie erhöhten ihre Kraft so gut es ging, was unglücklicherweise nur zu einer Verwandlung zum Super Saiyajin langte, nachdem sie zu viel Energie für den vierten Level gebraucht hatten, und gingen in ihre Kampfhaltungen, bereit für den nächsten Angriff. Boo ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, da er schon wusste, dass er wieder die Oberhand haben würde. Er brauchte nur etwa eine Minute, bis er beide Frauen bewusstlos geschlagen hatte. Er kickte Pan einfach zu Boden und Jenny durch die nächstbeste Wand des Palastes. 

„Er kommt jetzt rüber," sagte Mirai Vegeta. „Gören, schafft die Schwachen hier weg, so dass Boo sie nicht finden kann."

„Okay," antwortete Will, aber als er sich umdrehte, war Boo schon da.

„Wohin wollt ihr denn? Wollt ihr die Party etwa schon verlassen? Das glaub ich aber nicht," sagte er einfach und schlug Will in den Magen. Der Junge fiel bewusstlos über. Boo drehte sich dann um und schlug Chris K.O. und schließlich schoss er einen Ki-Strahl auf Michael, der ihn in die Gruppe Menschen fliegen lies und sie alle ausknockte. „Und nun zu euch…" sagte er, als er sich den verbliebenen drei Saiyajins zuwendete. Sie verwandelten sich alle in Super Saiyajins Level zwei und griffen Boo zusammen an, aber er blockte und wich ihren Angriffen mit Leichtigkeit aus. Er nahm sie sich einen nach dem anderen vor, bis sie alle zu Boden gingen und bewusstlos wurden. Als er ein Stöhnen hörte, drehte er sich um und sah, wie Jenny versuchte langsam aufzustehen. Er grinste und ging auf sie zu. 

~*~

„Au," stöhnte Jenny, als sie langsam versuchte aufzustehen und ihre Augen zu öffnen. _‚Warum fühlt sich das nur so bekannt an? Oh, ja, richtig… mein Traum… Das heißt, wenn ich jetzt meine Augen öffne, müsste ich Boo auf mich zugehen sehen.' Sie öffnete sie und schloss sie schnell wieder. _‚Kann ich nicht einfach wie andere Leute Träumen, ohne diese Alpträume, die die blöde Angewohnheit haben, wahr zu werden?'_ fragte sie sich mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.  Jenny drückte ihre Augen zu und versuchte aufzustehen mit der Wand hinter ihr als Stütze. Als sie dachte, dass sie ohne Hilfe stehen konnte, öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und sah, dass Boo jetzt nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt war. Wie in ihrem Traum, versuchte sie sich zu verwandeln, aber ohne Erfolg. __‚Okay, ich kann kein Super Saiyajin werden, aber ich kann ebenso gut versuchen, ihn in meiner jetzigen Form zu bekämpfen… Vielleicht kann ich meine Vision wieder ändern… Und was kann ich außer meinem Leben verlieren? Ich kann nur gewinnen.' Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, griff sie Boo an, schaffte es aber nicht einmal ihn zu erreichen, bevor er sie an der Kehle ergriff und sie vom Boden hob. __‚Okay, soviel zu dem Ändern meiner Vision.' Jenny wehrte sich mit allen Kräften und versuchte sich aus seinem eisernen Griff zu befreien, aber sie fühlte nur, wie sie immer schwächer wurde und versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen. Ihre Arme wurden schlaff und fielen zur Seite und sie merkte wie Ohnmacht sie überkam. _‚Michael, Faith, Joey, Trunks… Ich liebe euch.'__

~*~

„Oh mein Gott, ich kann nicht mehr hinsehen…" sagte Kaiousama und unterbrach seine Verbindung zur Erde. Es war einfach schrecklich und er konnte es nicht ertragen zu sehen, wie alle starben und das Schicksal des Universums für Boo entschieden wurde. 

~*~

„So, das war's," sagte der alte Kaioushin, als er die Kugel, durch die sie den Kampf bis jetzt beobachtet hatten, verschwand. „Sie können jetzt nichts mehr tun. Das ist das Ende des Universums."

~*~

Faith war gerade wie in ihrem Traum aufgewacht und kletterte über einen Haufen Trümmern, wenn sie sah, wie Boo ihre Mutter hielt und dass die Frau ohnmächtig wurde. Als sich Jennys Augen schlossen und ihr Kopf zur Seite fiel, fühlte Faith wie Tränen an ihren Wangen herunterliefen und wie die Wut in ihrem Körper wuchs. „Mom…" flüsterte sie fast unhörbar. „Mommy…" sagte sie, dieses mal ein bisschen lauter. „NEEEEIIIIN!"

~*~

Boo bemerkte plötzlich wie ein Ki nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt explodierte. Als er in die Richtung schaute, sah er das kleine Mädchen, das er vorher besinnungslos geschlagen hatte, in der Luft schweben, von einer roten und schwarzen Aura umgeben. Er starrte sie schockiert an, als das Ki nicht aufhörte zu wachsen und ständig näher an seines herankam. Er ließ Jenny los, warf sie zu Boden und griff Faith an, wurde aber von der knatternden Aura zurückgeworfen. „Was zum…?" fragte er sich, als wer wieder aufstand. 

Nach was ihm als Stunden erschien, was aber in Wirklichkeit nur etwa eine Minute war, landete das Mädchen wieder und die Aura verschwand. Als sie ihren Kopf hob und ihre Augen öffnete, konnte Boo sehen, dass sie nicht länger schwarz, sondern rot waren. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er sah und fühlte. Das Ki von dem Kind war so hoch wie seines und sie schien ihn nicht zu fürchten.

Faith grinste und ging auf ihn zu, so dass sie nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stand. Sie ballte ihre Fäuste und mit einem lauten Schrei fing der Boden des Palastes an zu beben und die bewusstlosen Körper ihrer Freunde und Familie schwebten dicht über dem Boden. Nun fühlte Boo Angst, da das Ki des Mädchens wieder anfing zu steigen und nun schon viel stärker als seines und sogar noch viel stärker als Jens in Level vier war. 

Als sie aufhörte zu schreien, fielen die Körper wieder zu Boden, aber Faith hörte nicht auf zu grinsen. „Jetzt wirst du bezahlen."

„Was?"

Faith stürmte vorwärts und schlug Boo in den Bauch. Er fiel vorne über und Faith kickte seine Beine weg, aber bevor er auf dem Boden auftreffen konnte, fing Faith ihn ab und trat ihn in den Rücken, womit sie ihn in die Luft warf. Faith streckte einfach ihre Hände zum Himmel und bereitete einen riesigen Ki-Strahl in ihren Handflächen vor. „Lös dich in Nichts auf, Boo!" schrie sie und schoss den Ki-Strahl auf ihn, welcher ihn unverzüglich und ohne Chance auf Regeneration pulverisierte. 

Direkt nachdem der Strahl sich aufgelöst hatte und Faith fühlte, dass Boo verschwunden war, wurden ihre Augen wieder schwarz und sie wurde ohnmächtig. 


	16. Epilog

So, das war's nun… Hier ist der Epilog zum zweiten Teil der TLW-Reihe… Hoffe dieser Teil hat euch gefallen, obwohl ich persönlich finde, dass er mir nicht so gelungen ist, wie mir auch schon andere Reviewer der englischen Version bestätigt haben. Wie ich schon mal erwähnt hatte (meine ich zumindest) favorisiere ich noch immer den dritten Teil und mal sehen, wie sich der vierte weiterentwickelt, obwohl ich glaube, dass der alles andere übertreffen könnte, zumindest an der Komplexität des ganzen… Ihr werdet schon sehen, was ich meine, wenn ich euch mal „The Lost Warrior – Alternate Reality" anschaut!

Übrigens, da ich im Moment ziemlich viel um die Ohren hab, weiß ich noch nicht, wann genau ich nun anfangen werde, den dritten Teil zu übersetzen, weil der doch ein bisschen umfangreicher ist und auch längere Kapitel hat, als dieser Teil hier.

Und nun, viel Spaß und danke für die Reviews!

**Epilog**

Yamcha, Krillin, Tenshinhan, Chao-zu, Piccolo und Kaiousama saßen immer noch schweigend auf dem kleinen Planeten des Gottes und trauerten um die Freunde und Mitkämpfer, die sie verloren haben und dachten darüber nach, wie sie Boo jetzt davon abhalten konnten, alles und jeden im Universum zu zerstören, als Krillin plötzlich ruckartig seinen Kopf hob. „Habt ihr das auch gerade gefühlt?"

„Was?" fragten die anderen gleich.

„Auf der Erde war ein merkwürdiges Ki. Stärker als Boos. Und nun sind beide weg," sagte er zu ihnen.

„Boos Ki ist weg? Bist du dir dessen sicher?" wollte Kaiousama wissen.

„Er hat Recht. Ich kann es auch nicht mehr fühlen," sagte Yamcha.

„Aber… das bedeutet ja.. dass Boo tot ist," erklärte Chao-zu aufgeregt.

„Von einem unbekannten Helden vernichtet…" setzte Tenshinhan nachdenklich fort. Kaiousama konzentrierte sich auf die Erde, aber er konnte ihnen nur zustimmen. Boo war tot, aber die Krieger waren ziemlich schwer verletzt.

„Ich nehme Kontakt mit dem Kaioushin auf. Vielleicht weiß er mehr über Boos Verschwinden und außerdem habe ich gehört, dass Kaioushins Helfer Kibito heilende Fähigkeiten besitzt," erzählte er ihnen.

~*~

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen, Lord Kaioushin? Unsere letzte Hoffnung ist geschlagen worden," sagte Kibito mit einer sehr besorgten Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht, Kibito. Sie sind noch nicht tot, aber ich bin sicher, dass Boo sie zusammen mit der Erde zerstören wird."

„Hallo? Lord Kaioushin?" hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme. Erschrocken schauten sie sich um, um nach der Stimme zu suchen, aber ohne Erfolg.

„Wer und wo bist du?" wollte Kibito wissen.

„Ich bin Kaiousama. Ich spreche zu Euch durch eure Herzen."

„Und was wollt Ihr?"

„Einer meiner Schüler auf meinem Planeten hat bemerkt, dass neben Boos noch ein weiteres Ki aufgetaucht war, eines das sehr viel stärker als seines war, und dass kurz danach beide verschwanden. Habt Ihr das auch bemerkt?"

"Nein…" sagte der Kaioushin überrascht und suchte nach Boos Ki. „Aber Ihr habt Recht, Kaiousama. Es ist verschwunden. Ich kann es auch nicht mehr fühlen. Was glaubt Ihr? Ist das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?"

„Ich habe auf der Erde nachgesehen und konnte ihn dort oder in der Nähe nirgends finden. Ich vermute, dass jemand nach der Niederlage unserer Kämpfer erschienen ist und ihn getötet hat," erzählte der Gott dem Kaioushin.

„Ich denke und hoffe, dass Ihr Recht habt. Habt Ihr eine Idee, was wir jetzt tun könnten?"

„Ich habe gehört, dass Euer Freund Kibito in der Lage ist zu heilen. Es wäre überaus nett, wenn er zur Erde hinunter ginge und den Kämpfern dort hilft, nun, da ihre Senzu-Bohnen zerstört sind."

„Das stimmt. Ich werde ihn dorthin schicken. Vielleicht wissen sie ja, was genau passiert ist."

„Okay, vielen Dank… und auf Wiedersehen!"

„Keine Ursache. Auf Wiedersehen," sagte der Kaioushin lächelnd und wendete sich dann seinem Freund zu. „Kibito, du hast alles gehört. Wir werden zur Erde hinuntergehen und unseren Helden helfen."

            ~*~

Als Jenny langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, fühlte sie zwei größere Kis auf der Erde, die auf sie zukamen. Aber das machte ihr nicht so große Sorgen. Viel mehr Sorgen machte ihr die Tatsache, dass sie Boo nirgends auf der Erde fühlen konnte. Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, musste aber feststellen, dass sie dafür zu schwer verletzt war und sie wusste auch, dass sie und die anderen schließlich sterben würden, wenn die beiden Kis nicht zu ihrer Hilfe kommen. Stöhnend erhöhte Jenny ihr Ki so hoch wie möglich um die Aufmerksamkeit der Besitzer der hohen Kis zu bekommen, aber konnte es nur für ein paar Sekunden durchhalten, bevor sie wieder das Bewusstsein verlor.

~*~

„Kibito, hast du das gerade gefühlt? Dieses aufflackernde Ki?" wollte der Kaioushin wissen. Er und sein Freund sind vor ein paar Minuten auf der Erde erschienen und flogen nun in Richtung des Palastes in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht zu spät sein würden.

„Ja, es war die Frau. Es scheint als ob sie uns bemerkt hat und so nach Hilfe rief," antwortete Kibito und er und der Kaioushin erhöhten ihre Geschwindigkeit.

Aber plötzlich, nachdem sie etwa eine Minute geflogen waren, stoppte der Kaioushin mitten in der Luft und stieg schnell zu Boden ab, gefolgt von einem verwirrten Kibito. „Was ist los, Lord Kaioushin? Warum landen wir?"

„Irgendwo hier sind zwei sehr schwache Kis," sagte er zu ihm und konzentrierte sich. Er versuchte die beiden Kis zu finden und lächelte nach ein paar Sekunden. „Sie sind dort drüben," sagte er und zeigte auf die Ruinen von einem großen Gebäude. „Sie gehören zu Goku und Vegeta. Komm, lass uns ihnen helfen."

Somit eilten sie zu dem Gebäude und fanden schon bald die beiden Saiyajins. Kibito ging auf Goku zu um ihn zu heilen und schon ein paar Sekunden später öffnete Goku seine Augen, nur um Kibito und Kaioushin vor sich zu sehen.

„Hey Kibito, Kaioushin! Was macht ihr hier? Ist Boo…"

„Später, Goku," unterbrach der Kaioushin ihn. „Kibito, bitte heile nun Vegeta." Kibito gehorchte und nur nach ein paar Sekunden war Vegeta wieder bei voller Gesundheit. „Nun da ihr zwei wieder in Ordnung seid, können wir zum Palast fliegen," sagte Kaioushin. „Ich erkläre soviel ich kann auf dem Weg dorthin." Sie beiden Saiyajins stimmten ihn zu und schossen gen Himmel, zusammen mit dem Kaioushin und seinem Freund.

Aber bevor Kaioushin anfangen konnte, alles zu erklären, erspähten sie etwas am Boden und landeten wieder. Dort lagen noch die bewusstlosen Körper von Gohan, Goten, Trunks und Mirai Trunks. Kaioushin nickte Kibito zu, der daraufhin zu ihnen rüber ging.

Nachdem sie alle ein bisschen verwirrt aufgewacht waren und Goku ihnen sagte, dass der Kaioushin alles während dem Flug zum Palast erklären würde, flogen sie wieder los. 

„Ich kann Boos Ki nicht mehr fühlen. Das muss bedeuten, dass die Bälger erfolgreich waren," stellte Vegeta fest.

„Nein, das haben nicht die beiden Frauen gemacht. Sie hatten ihn fast getötet, sie waren unglaublich stark, aber die Fusion war zu Ende, bevor sie es schafften ihn zu erledigen und von diesem Moment an hatte Boo wieder die Oberhand und schlug alle bewusstlos. Jenny versuchte noch ein letztes Mal in anzugreifen, aber er ergriff sie nur und würgte sie, wobei auch sie bewusstlos wurde. Es war in dem Moment, in der sowohl Kaiousama als auch wir die Verbindung mit der Erde unterbrachen," erzählte der Kaioushin den erstaunten Saiyajins.

„Aber Boo ist tot, oder?" wollte Goku wissen.

„Ja, soweit wir wissen, ist er es. Einer von Kaiousamas Schülern bemerkte plötzlich ein hohes, fremdes Ki, dass aus dem Nichts heraus erschien und nur zwei Minuten später wieder verschwand, zusammen mit Boos."

„Wow," sagte Trunks beeindruckt, nicht wissend, dass die Person, die Boo getötet hatte, seine Tochter war. „Er muss wirklich unglaublich stark gewesen sein."

Der Kaioushin nickte. „Kaiousama erzählte mir, dass er sogar stärker war als Jen in Level vier."

„Stärker als Jen in Level vier?" fragte Goku und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte diesen Krieger persönlich treffen und ihm sagen, wie dankbar wir ihm sind."

„Aber ich bin sicher, dass du nicht nur das im Sinn hast, richtig?" sagte Vegeta mit einem wissenden Grinsen. „Du würdest ihn auch bitten dich zu trainieren, damit du so stark wirst wie er."

„Aber du würdest das selbe tun," antwortete Goku grinsend.

„Natürlich…"

„Mmh," sagte Goten nachdenklich. „Er hat die Erde, uns und unsere Familien gerettet und ist stärker als ein fusionierter Saiyajin im vierten Level. Irgendwie ein erschreckender Gedanke…"

~*~

Etwa zehn Minuten später kamen sie endlich beim Palast an, aber sie mochten nicht was sie dort sahen. Fast der ganze Palast war zerstört und die geschlagenen Körper waren auf der ganzen Plattform verteilt. Fast im gleichen Moment eilten Trunks, Mirai Trunks und Goten ihre Frauen, beziehungsweise Freundin.

Trunks nahm Jennys Hand sobald er bei ihr war und fühlte nach ihrem Puls – er war glücklicherweise noch da. Er fühlte Tränen aufsteigen, als er zärtlich ein paar blonde Haarsträhnchen aus ihrem Gesicht wischte. „Jenny, bitte, verlasse mich nicht. Ich brauche dich. Die Kinder brauchen dich. Du weißt, dass sie nur auf dich hören. Bitte Jenny, wache auf. Ich liebe dich," sagte und platzierte sanft einen Kuss auf ihrer Stirn. „Bitte komme zu mir zurück."

Dann schaute er sich um, ließ aber niemals ihre Hand los, und sah, dass Kibito bereits Shana, Chris und Will geheilt hatte, und sie nun in einer tiefen Umarmung versunken waren. Kibito war nun dabei, Pan zu heilen und die nächsten würden Michael und Faith sein.

Pan wachte gerade auf, als Trunks ein leichtes Drücken in seiner Hand spürte. Erschrocken schaute er Jenny an und bemerkte mit einem Lächeln, wie sie ihre Augen öffnete.

Jenny musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, bevor sie endlich bemerkte, dass es Trunks war, der ihre Hand hielt. „Hey," sagte sie mit einer schwachen Stimme.

„Hey," antwortete Trunks erleichtert und lächelte sie an.

„Bin ich im Himmel?" fragte sie und versuchte sich hinzusetzen, erfolgte aber nur ein paar Zentimeter, bevor sie stöhnend wieder zurück fiel. „Nein, nicht im Himmel."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebling. Du lebst. Wir haben alle irgendwie überlebt. Kibito heilt nun Faith und Michael. Du bist dann dran."

„Aber Boo…" erinnerte Jenny sich plötzlich.

„Boo ist weg, tot. Hab die Information auf dem Weg hierher bekommen. Ein starker Krieger, wir wissen nicht wer, ist urplötzlich erschienen und hat sich um ihn gekümmert."

„Mommy! Daddy!" In dem Moment kam Michael auf sie zugerannt, gefolgt von einem gehenden Kibito und einer noch langsameren Faith. 

Das Mädchen wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte nach dem, was sie getan hat. Sollte sie ihnen erzählen, dass sie diejenige war, die Boo getötet hat? Wollte sie, dass alle von dieser Kraft wissen? Sie hatte Angst, dass sie sich vor ihr fürchten würden, dass sie denken würden, dass sie ein Monster ist, ein Monster wie Boo, welches besser getötet werden sollte.

Faith schaute auf und sah, dass Kibito ihre Mutter geheilt hatte und wie ihr Vater und ihr Bruder sie nun umarmten. Ihre Mutter lächelte sie dann an und umarmte auch sie. „Faith? Ist alles in Ordnung? Das war so mutig, wie du ihn angegriffen hattest."

_‚Könnte sie es wissen? Nein, unmöglich. Sie war ohmächtig.'_ „Ja, Mom, mir geht es gut." Sie entschied sich, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie niemand etwas über die wahren Geschehnisse wusste. Lass sie doch denken, dass es irgendein Unbekannter war, solange sie sie nicht verdächtigten.

Vegeta beobachtete das Mädchen seit sie aufgewacht war und bemerkte sofort, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Sie bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass er sie beobachtete, etwas, was sie normalerweise sofort bemerkte. Sie ging langsam zu ihrer Familie, nicht wie ihr Bruder. Normalerweise war sie die wilde, aber dieses Mal war sie tief in Gedanken versunken. Es schien fast so, als ob sie dabei war eine schwere Entscheidung zu treffen, eine Entscheidung, die sich auf ihr weiteres Leben auswirken würde. _‚Könnte sie mehr wissen als wir?'_

~*~

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später war die ganze Gruppe, außer Mr. Popo, der lieber im Palast bleiben wollte, bei Capsule Corporation versammelt und sprachen darüber, was sie nun, da Boo tot war, tun sollten. 

„Ich glaube, wir sollten nun die namekianischen Dragonballs benutzen," sagte Jenny, die die ganze Zeit in Trunks' Schoß mit einem Kind an je einer Seite, saß. „Wir haben drei Wünsche, richtig? Okay, der erste ist alles auf der Erde wieder so herzustellen, wie es war bevor Boo kam. Dann sollten wir alle Menschen wieder ins Leben zurückholen, die von Boo getötet wurden. Ich nehme an, da stimmt ihr mir alle zu."

„Klingt gut," sagte Shana. „Und wie lautet der dritte Wunsch?"

„Wir könnten die Krieger wieder zum Leben erwecken, die gestorben sind nachdem Goku das Herzvirus bekommen hat," schlug ChiChi vor.

„Oder wir könnten die Erinnerung dieser Menschen löschen," sagte Mirai Gohan, sehr zum Ärger seiner Mutter.

„Gohan! Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?"

„Mom, bitte. Ich glaube diese Menschen haben schon genug durchgemacht. Glaubst du nicht, es ist für sie besser, wenn sie Boo vergessen?" fragte Mirai Gohan sie.

„Ja, Gohan, aber…"

„Kein aber, Mom. Nicht dieses Mal. Es tut mir leid, aber ich glaube, dass Dad und Vegeta mir da zustimmen." Er und seine Mutter schauten die beiden Saiyajins aus der Zukunft an, welche in Zustimmung nickten. „Okay, ich glaube, dann haben wir jetzt über den dritten Wunsch entschieden."

„Wartet mal eine Sekunde!" rief Pan plötzlich. „So weit ich weiß, wurde Piccolo doch nach Mirai Goku's Tod von den Cyborgs getötet. Und wenn wir die Kämpfer wiederbeleben, würde auch Piccolo wieder zurückgebracht werden, genauso wie…"

„Gott…" unterbrach Jenny sie.

„Und die Dragonballs," setzte Mirai Trunks fort.

„Und das heißt wir könnten beides machen. Die Krieger aus der Zukunft wiederbeleben und den Menschen die Erinnerung an Boo nehmen," sagte Pan zu ihnen.

„Das ist brillant, Panny!" lobte Trunks sie mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Hey Leute!" hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme. „Ich bin's! Kaiousama! Ich habe eure Wünsche gehört und glaube, dass ihr eine gute Wahl getroffen habt. Und das beste ist, die namekianischen Dragonballs beziehen Tod durch Krankheit in den unnatürlichen Tod mit ein und das heißt, ihr könnt auch Goku wieder zurückbringen! Also Goku, willst du nun mit Saichourou sprechen, so dass er Porunga beschwören kann?"

„Natürlich!" antworteten beide Gokus gleichzeitig und fingen an zu grinsen.

„Okay," sagte Mirai Goku. „Du kannst mit ihm sprechen. Es war euer Plan die Dragonballs zu sammeln."

„Dankeschön," sagte Goku zu seinem Mirai-Ich und wendete sich dann wieder Kaiousama zu. „Kann ich nun mit ihm sprechen?"

„Ja, leg los."

~*~

„Hey Saichourou!" Saichourou was glücklich Gokus Stimme zu hören. Das musste bedeuten, dass Boo endlich tot war und nicht länger eine Bedrohung für das Universum.

„Hey Goku! Habt ihr euch schon für eure Wünsche entschieden?" wollte der Namekianer wissen.

„Ja, das haben wir. Du kannst Porunga jetzt rufen." Der Älteste lächelte und fing nun an etwas in namekianisch zu murmeln. Die Dragonballs vor ihm fingen an zu glühen, der Himmel wurde schwarz und goldene Strahlen schossen aus den Dragonballs heraus und im nächsten Moment schwebte Porunga vor ihm.

„Du hast mich heraufbeschworen. Ich erfülle euch drei Wünsche die in meiner Macht sind."

„Goku, du kannst nun deine Wünsche sagen."

„Okay, unser erster Wunsch ist es, alles auf der Erde wieder so herzurichten, wie es war bevor Boo erschienen ist."

~*~

Die Leute im Wohnzimmer von CC hörten, wie Saichourou etwas auf namekianisch sagte und im nächsten Moment war draußen alles wieder in Ordnung. Die Kinder, außer Faith, rannten aufgeregt zum Fenster und sahen, wie alles wieder normal wurde. „Hey Grandpa!" rief Chris. „Es hat funktioniert!"

„Natürlich hat es," sagte Goku zu ihm grinsend.

„Goku," sagte Saichourou. „Porunga ist bereit für den zweiten Wunsch."

„Okay, unser zweiter Wunsch ist, alle Menschen wieder zu beleben, die von Boo getötet wurden." Wieder hörten sie den Namekianer sprechen und nicht einmal eine Minute später sahen sie die überraschten Menschen auf der Straße.

„Und nun der dritte Wunsch," murmelte Goku. „Saichourou, mit unserem dritten Wunsch wollen wir die Krieger wiederbeleben, die gestorben sind, nachdem mein anderes Ich das Herzvirus bekommen hat." Während der Namekianer murmelte, waren alle Blicke auf die drei Mirai Saiyajins gerichtet und nachdem das Murmeln aufgehört hatte, erschien es wie eine Ewigkeit, bevor etwas passierte. Aber als die Heiligenscheine endlich verschwanden, sprang ChiChi Mirai Goku und Mirai Gohan an den Hals, zur gleichen Zeit lachend und weinend.

„Goku, Porunga ist wieder verschwunden und er hat euch eure Wünsche erfüllt. Lebt wohl… und viel Glück," wünschte Saichourou ihm und seine Stimme verschwand.

~*~

„Gott?" fragte Mr. Popo erstaunt, als der alte Namekianer plötzlich vor ihm stand. 

„Ja, Mr. Popo, ich bin es. Piccolo wurde zusammen mit den anderen wieder zurückgewünscht," erzählte der Gott seinem Freund.

„Die namekianischen Dragonballs?" fragte der schwarze Mann, und Gott nickte nur.

~*~

„Und was sollen wir nun machen?" wollte Goten wissen.

„Wir könnten Mom anrufen um das Portal zu öffnen, so dass sie zurückkommen kann. Und wenn sie hier ist, kann sie das Portal noch einmal direkt von der Maschine aus öffnen, falls ihr noch ein bisschen länger hier bleiben wollt," schlug Mirai Trunks vor.

„Und was planst du, Trunks? Ich meine Mirai Trunks?" wollte Gohan wissen. „Wir alle wissen, dass du einen Bund mit meiner Tochter hast, also, wirst du hier bleiben oder mit uns kommen?"

„Daddy, ich weiß, dass du es nicht mögen wirst, aber ich werde mit Trunks hier bleiben, zumindest bis die Schule wieder anfängt," sagte Pan.

„Aber Panny…"

„Dad, sein Vater und seine Freunde sind gerade wieder gekommen. Ich bin sicher, er will ein bisschen Zeit mit ihnen verbringen."

„Aber ich werde eventuell zu eurer Dimension kommen. Ich weiß wie sehr Pan euch alle liebt, und ich werde alles tun, um sie glücklich zu machen."

„Okay, Panny. Und Trunks, ich hoffe du meinst es ernst, ansonsten…"

„Ansonsten werde ich meinen großen Bruder davon abhalten müssen, dich zu töten," sagte Jenny lachend.

„Gohan, ich schwöre. Ich werde deine Tochter nie verletzen… Und ich glaube, ich sollte Mom jetzt anrufen. Oder willst du das tun, Dad?"

„Nein, es ist besser, wenn du deine Mutter anrufst," sagte Mirai Vegeta, indem er vorgab genervt zu sein. _‚So dass ich eine Überraschung sein werde.'_

„Okay, Dad," sagte Trunks lächelnd – er wusste, was sein Vater plante – küsste Pan und ging in ein anderes Zimmer, um mit seiner Mutter zu sprechen.

~*~

Mirai Bulma saß zusammen mit ihrem anderen Ich, ChiChi und Videl, im Wohnzimmer von Jenny und Trunks und spielten mit der kleinen Joey, als der Kommunikator plötzlich anfing zu piepen. Die vier Frauen sahen sich an. Sie wussten, dass sie in diesem Moment zu wissen kriegen würden, ob die Saiyajins erfolgreich waren oder nicht. Mit zitternden Händen nahm Bulma den Kommunikator, drückte einen Knopf und hob ihn an ihr Ohr. „Hallo?" fragte sie, nicht wissend, was sie erwartet. „Trunks? Bist du okay?... Boo ist tot? Wirklich? … Das ist großartig!" sagte die Frau aufgeregt. 

In den folgenden Minuten erklärte Mirai Trunks die wichtigsten Dinge, wobei er ausließ, dass die Mirai Saiyajins bei dem Kampf geholfen hatten und dass die Kämpfer aus der Zukunft zurückgewünscht wurden. Am Ende des Gesprächs erzählte Mirai Bulma ihrem Sohn, dass sie noch am gleichen Abend zurückkommen würde und dass die Kämpfer so lange bleiben könnten, wie sie wollten.

„Stimmt das?" wollte ChiChi wissen. „Boo ist tot und alle sind okay?"

„Ja, Trunks erzählte mir das, obwohl sie nicht wissen, wer Boo getötet hat, aber dass er definitiv tot ist. Und wie ihr gehört habt, werde ich heute Abend zurückgehen und ich werde die anderen zurückschicken, wenn sie es wollen."

„Das gibt es überhaupt nicht, dass du Abend alleine dahin gehst. Ich werde mit euch kommen. Ich bin wirklich neugierig auf eure Zeit," sagte Bulma zu ihrem anderen selbst. „Und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ChiChi und Videl auch mitkommen wollen, um sicherzugehen, dass ihre Männer und Kinder in Ordnung sind," sagte sie und schaute die beiden Frauen an, die sie angrinsten.

„Okay, ihr habt mich. Ihr könnt mit mir kommen. Aber was sollen wir mit unserer kleinen Joey machen?" wollte Mirai Bulma wissen und schaute das kleine Mädchen an, welches aufschaute, als sie ihren Namen hörte und lächelte ihre zweite ‚Großmutter' an.

„Wir nehmen sie mit. Ich bin sicher, sie kann es kaum erwarten ihre Mommy und ihren Daddy wiederzusehen."

„Mommy! Daddy!" quietschte das Mädchen und lächelte noch mehr.

„Hey! Und was ist mit mir?" wollte Bra, die gerade ins Wohnzimmer kam, wissen.

„Natürlich kannst du auch mitkommen, Liebling," sagte Bulma zu ihr. „Ich bin sicher, dein Vater kann es auch nicht erwarten, dich wiederzusehen."

~*~

Es ist Abend geworden und Pan und Mirai Trunks saßen auf dem Dach von dem nun wieder neu aufgebauten Hauptgebäude von Capsule Corporation und beobachteten den Sonnenuntergang. Während sie dort das Spiel von Orange und Rot am Horizont zuschauten, dachten sie über die letzten Tage und Wochen nach. Keiner von ihnen konnte und wollte glauben, dass diese Tage und Wochen aus Horror und Tod bestanden. Aber glücklicherweise wollten die Krieger aus der Zukunft am nächsten Tag mit der Suche nach den Dragonballs beginnen, so dass die normalen Menschen diese Zeit vergessen konnten. 

Pan kuschelte sich weiter in Mirai Trunks Umarmung an ihn heran und genoss die Wärme seines Körpers und das Gefühl der Sicherheit. „Jenny hatte Recht," sagte sie plötzlich.

„Recht? Womit?" fragte Mirai Trunks verwirrt. 

„Als ich ein kleines Mädchen war, da war ich in den anderen Trunks, Jennys Trunks, verknallt. Ich wurde jedes Mal, wenn ich sah wie er sie ansah, furchtbar traurig und eifersüchtig. Sie sagte mir dann, nein, versprach mir, dass ich irgendwann jemanden wie ihn finden werde. Natürlich hatten wir nie die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass ich dich treffen und mich in dich verlieben könnte," sagte das Mädchen kichernd. 

„Wirklich?" wollte er wissen, und lehnte sich langsam nach vorne.

„Wirklich," versichte Pan ihm, lehnte sich auch vor und schon bald waren sie in einem tiefen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss vertieft.

~*~

Jenny und Trunks saßen zusammen mit Goten und Shana auf einem Baum um ebenfalls den Sonnenuntergang zu beobachten, wobei sie allerdings auch Pan und Mirai Trunks auf dem Dach im Blickfeld hatten.

„Sind sie nicht süß?" fragte Shana lächelnd, als Goten sie näher zu sich ranzog. 

„Ja, das sind sie," sagte Jenny, auch lächelnd. „Es ist eine gute Sache, dass sie sich gefunden haben und ich finde es auch gut, dass Gohan ihn mag. Ich bin sicher, dass er niemals nur daran denken würde sie zu verlassen," setzte sie nachdenklich fort. 

Trunks bemerkte, dass seine Frau auf einmal ungewöhnlich ruhig wurde und sorgte sich sofort um sie. „Jenny, was ist los?"

„Nichts…" sagte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Nur die letzten Tage, Jahre für mich, war einfach zuviel. Dich zu verlieren, in dem Glauben, dass du tot warst. Im ersten Monat im Raum von Geist und Zeit machte ich Pans Leben zur Hölle, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich damit umgehen sollte."

„Aber ich bin zurück und ich lebe. Und ich würde nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, dich oder Faith oder Michael oder Joey jemals zu verlassen. Das verspreche ich. Aber eine gute Seite hatte der Raum von Geist und Zeit."

„Wirklich? Welche?" fragte Jenny verwirrt.

„Deine neue Frisur. Ich mag sie, aber wir müssen irgendwas mit deinem Schwanz machen…"

„Was ist mit meinem Schwanz nicht in Ordnung?" schnurrte Jenny in sein Ohr, verwandelte sich in ihre normale Saiyajinform und wickelte ihren Schwanz um Trunks Arm, was ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Wenn ich mir das so überlege, gar nichts," sagte er und küsste Jenny zärtlich auf die Stirn und auf die Lippen.

Sie trennten sich erst, als Goten sich räusperte. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid euch zu unterbrechen," sagte er grinsend, „aber es wird Zeit."

„Okay," antworteten Jenny und Trunks zur gleichen Zeit und sahen zu, wie Goten Shana hochhob und sie zu Boden schwebten. Jenny wollte gerade alleine runterfliegen, als Trunks um ihre Taille griff und sie hinuntertrug. 

„Trunks! Was machst du da?" schrie sie überrascht.

„Das gleiche wie dein Bruder." Jenny wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber Trunks drückte schnell seine Lippen auf ihre. Er grinste siegesbewusst, als sie sich trennten. „Ich sehe, es funktioniert immer noch."

„Halt den Mund, Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" sagte sie zum ihm, schoss ihm einen bösen Blick zu und schlug ihm neckend gegen den Arm.

„So lange ihr zwei Turteltauben noch beschäftigt seid, sagen wir Pan und Mirai Trunks bescheid uns im Labor zu treffen," sagte Shana lachend und sie und Goten gingen zu den anderen beiden Saiyajins.

~*~

Nur ein paar Minuten später kamen Jenny und Trunks im Labor an, wo die anderen schon alle warteten. Der Kaioushin und Kibito hatten sie schon ein paar Stunden früher verlassen, aber in der Zwischenzeit waren die anderen wiederbelebten Krieger aus der Zukunft in der CC angekommen. Zur gleichen Zeit als die beiden ins Labor kamen, öffnete sich das Portal.

Mirai Vegeta stand im Hintergrund mit seinen Armen über seiner Brust verschränkt und einem stoischen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, aber er tippte nervös mit seinem Fuß auf dem Boden. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, dass seine Bulma durch das Portal kam, aber er wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würde. Während er im Jenseits war hatte er sie wirklich vermisst, aber er hatte nie gezeigt, wie sehr er seine ‚Frau' liebte. Und nun würde er sie endlich wiedertreffen – wenn sie nur durch dieses verdammte Portal kommen würde.

Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit, bis sie endlich einen Schatten auf sie zukommen sahen. Mirai Vegeta hielt seinen Atem an, als Mirai Bulma aus dem grellen Licht heraustrat. Er wunderte sich im Stillen, wie sie nach fast 25 Jahre Schrecken immer noch so schön sein konnte. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, war er machen würde. Er würde endlich um ihre Hand anhalten, natürlich nur, wenn keiner in der Nähe war.

Mirai Bulma war ziemlich verwirrt, als sie durch das Portal kam, da dort mehr Leute auf sie warteten, als sie gedacht hatte und es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihr Gehirn endlich verarbeitete, wer diese Personen waren. Während Mirai Bulma noch versuchte zu verstehen was los war, kamen Videl, ChiChi, Bra und die andere Bulma durch das Portal, wobei Videl die jüngste Tochter von Jenny und Trunks auf ihrem Arm trug. Die Krieger aus der Gegenwart waren ziemlich überrascht ihre Familien zu sehen, aber nicht einmal ein paar Sekunden später umarmten Bulma und ChiChi ihre Männer. Videl setzte Joey auf den Boden und das Mädchen rannte auf ihre Eltern zu, während sie zu Gohan ging und Bra sofort ihre beste Freundin Pan begrüßen musste.

Aber Mirai Bulma sah nichts von alledem. In ihrem Kopf war immer noch der Gedanke, dass ihre Augen sie betrügen würden und erst als plötzlich Mirai Yamcha vor ihr stand, wurde sie in die Realität zurückgeholt. „Yamcha?" fragte sie mit einer zitternden Stimme.

„Ja, ich bin's. Hallo Bulma," sagte er sanft und umarmte sie.

„Und Chao-zu, Tenshinhan, Piccolo und Krillin…" sagte sie fast flüsternd. Mirai Chao-zu, Tenshinhan und Krillin winkten ihr zu, während Mirai Piccolo einfach nickte. Als sie auf die Gruppe zuging, sah sie auch Mirai Gohan und Mirai Goku. „Gohan! Goku!" rief sie und sprang zuerst Mirai Gohan und dann Mirai Goku an den Hals. „Wie kommt es, dass ihr lebt? Ihr habt keine Heiligenscheine, also müsst ihr leben, oder?"

„Ja, wir leben," antwortete Mirai Goku grinsend.

„Aber wie?"

„Wir erklären alles später. Aber glaubst du nicht, dass du jemanden vergessen hast?" sagte er und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, wobei er den Blick Mirai Vegeta freigab.

„Oh Gott… Oh mein Gott…" Sie legte ihre Hand über ihren Mund schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie langsam auf ihn zuging. „Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein," sagte sie, als sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust legte um seinen Herzschlag zu überprüfen. „Oh mein Gott, Vegeta!" schrie sie, brach in Tränen aus und wickelte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, wobei sie ihren Kopf in seiner Brust vergrub.

Sehr zur Überraschung aller legte Vegeta auch seine Arme um sie und atmete tief den Geruch ihrer Haare ein. „Bulma," flüsterte er zärtlich, so dass nur sie es hören konnte. „Ich habe dir nie gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Du kannst nicht glauben, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe. Dich die ganze Zeit aus dem Jenseits beobachten zu können, aber nicht in der Lage sein in deiner Nähe zu sein hat mich fast zerstört."

„Oh Vegeta, du Idiot. Natürlich kann ich das glauben. Ich habe dich auch vermisst."

Dieser Kommentar ließ Vegeta lächeln. _‚Immer noch die gleiche vorlaute Frau, in die ich mich verliebt habe.'_

„Es tut mir Leid, euch beide unterbrechen zu müssen, aber meint ihr nicht, wir sollten hochgehen?" fragte Jenny sie lächelnd.

Mirai Vegeta nickte ihr zu, versuchend seine eigenen Tränen zu verbergen und so gingen alle hoch.

~*~

Sobald sie alle im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren, bombardierten die „Neuankömmlinge" die Krieger mit Fragen. Nachdem sie ihnen alles aus den letzten Tagen erzählten hatten, inklusive die wichtigsten Fakten aus dem Raum von Geist und Zeit, waren die nicht-Kämpfer ziemlich überrascht, dass Boo nicht von einem ihrer Krieger sondern von einem Unbekannten, jemandem, der so schnell wieder ging wie er auftauchte, besiegt worden war. Niemand würde glauben, dass dieser Jemand ein kleines sieben Jahre altes Mädchen war.

Vegeta, der nur zuhörte und zuschaute, während alle anderen völlig aufgedreht waren, bemerkte, dass er nicht der einzige war, der nichts sagte. Seine Enkelin Faith war auch ruhig. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass diese ganze Unterhaltung ihr unangenehm war, dass sie lieber woanders sein würde und dass sie mit sich selbst um etwas kämpfte.

Als Faith bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde, wagte sie einen kleinen Blick zu ihm hoch, schaute aber sofort wieder weg. Vegeta dachte an etwas, was Bulma ihm mal erzählt hätte. Augen waren die Spiegel der Seele und wenn das stimmte, dann hatte das Mädchen wirklich Angst, versuchte diese Angst aber hinter einer Maske zu verstecken. Er kannte diese Maske nur allzu gut, weil er sie selbst lange genug getragen hatte. Er entschied sich mit ihr zu sprechen, wenn sie alleine waren. Ihre Eltern mussten sich um zuviel kümmern, als dass sie die Zeit hätten zu bemerken, dass mit ihrer ältesten Tochter etwas nicht stimmte, so fühlte er, dass er sich um sie kümmern musste. Seit sie geboren wurde, wusste er, dass das Mädchen viel von ihm hatte, zu viel von ihm, so dass er wahrscheinlich der einzige war, der verstehen konnte, was in ihrem Kopf vorging.

~*~

Später am Abend, nachdem die große Unterhaltung beendet war, entschieden die Krieger aus der Gegenwart am folgenden Morgen zurückzukehren. Nachdem sie sich um alles gekümmert hatten, wollte Vegeta einen kleinen Spaziergang im Garten machen. Nach nur ein paar Minuten sah er eine kleine Person an einem Baum sitzen. Als er näher kam, erkannte er sie, Faith. Er schaute sich um und, als er sah, dass sie alleine waren, setzte sich neben sie.

„Hey Vegeta," grüßte sie ihn. Sie war die einzige seiner Enkel, die ihn mit dem Vornamen ansprach. Alle anderen sagten Grandpa. 

„Kind." Sie saßen schweigend nebeneinander, bis Vegeta anfing zu reden. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Sicher, warum nicht? Alles in bester Ordnung," log sie.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, warum fragst du? Erzähl mir nicht, dass du besorgt bist."

Vegeta lachte leise. „Vielleicht, ein bisschen. Ich frage dich, weil du die ganze Zeit so ruhig warst, sogar noch ruhiger als ich und da in den letzten Tagen soviel passiert ist, wollte ich wissen, ob es dir gut geht."

„Vegeta, ich bin ein großes Mädchen. Ich kann mich um mich selbst kümmern. Ich bin ein Saiyajin, erinnerst du dich?" fragte sie und stand auf. „Du brauchst dich um mir keine Sorgen zu machen." Mit diesen Worten ging sie zurück zum Gebäude.

„Ich dachte das gleiche als Kind. Und ich wurde zu einem kaltherzigen Mörder. Es ist nicht gut, wenn jemand so schnell erwachsen wird. Deswegen mache ich mir um dich sorgen, Faith," murmelte Vegeta, als sie fort war.

~*~

In der Zwischenzeit entschied sich Jenny endlich etwas zu fragen, was sie schon wissen wollte, seit sie in dieser Zeit war. Also flog sie zum Palast um Mr. Popo zu treffen, der sie erkannte als sie das erste Mal dorthin ging, und vielleicht sogar Gott. Vielleicht konnten sie ihr die Frage beantworten.

Sehr zu ihrer Überraschung warteten die beiden schon auf sie und luden sie ein. Nachdem Mr. Popo ihr eine Tasse Tee gemacht hatte, stellte sie ihre Frage. „Wisst ihr was mit meinem anderen Ich, dem Ich aus dieser Zeit passiert ist? Existiere ich überhaupt?"

Gott und Mr. Popo schauten sich an und Gott fing an zu erklären. „Ja, du existiertest. Bevor Goku das Virus bekam wurde ChiChi schwanger, mit dir und dem Jungen der Goten gewesen wäre. Du, ich meine, sie wurde sofort in die andere Dimension zu den gleichen Eltern geschickt, die du hast. Aber Goten wurde nie geboren. Als Goku starb, hatte ChiChi eine Fehlgeburt. Niemand wusste, dass sie schwanger war und sie erzählte es niemandem."

„Und, was ist mit meinem anderen Ich?"

„Sie hatte glückliche Kindheit," setzte Mr. Popo fort. „Bis sie bekam prophetische Träume. Sie erschöpft war von ihnen, geistig und körperlich. Stress war ziemlich hoch und es nicht lange dauerte bis sie verwandelte sich in normale Saiyajinform. Wir ihr schickten Bardock in ihre Träume die gleiche Nacht um zu trainieren sie. So wie du haben trainiert in Raum von Geist und Zeit. Er ihr haben erzählt von Schicksal und sie akzeptiert. Sie unglaublich stark wurde unter Training von Bardock, stärker als Fieldner."

„So, sie hat ihn getötet, richtig?"

„Ja, sie haben, aber sie…"

„… starb," sagte Jenny und stand auf. „Mr. Popo, Gott, danke. Das war alles, was ich wissen wollte."

„Gern geschehen Jenny. Und lebe wohl!" sagte Gott. Jenny verbeugte sich und ging.

~*~

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle im Labor von Capsule Corporation versammelt. Die letzten Umarmungen und das letzte Händeschütteln fand statt, Gohan redete mit Pan, um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihr gut ging, und bedrohte Mirai Trunks, damit er gut auf sie Acht gab und Bra sagte leb wohl zu Mirai Vegeta. Man konnte fast sagen, dass die beiden in den paar Stunden, die sie sich kannten, Freunde geworden waren und er beneidete sein anderes Ich darum, so eine Tochter zu haben.

Als alles bereit war und sich das Portal öffnete, winkten sie sich zu und langsam, einer nach dem anderen, gingen sie durch das Portal. Faith war die letzte, die dadurch ging und sie schaute noch einmal zurück, bevor sie diese Welt verlassen würde. Diese Welt, in der sie eine neue Kraft in ihrem Körper gespürt hatte, eine Kraft, die ihr furchtbare Angst machte, aber über die sie nicht sprechen konnte. Sie hoffte nur, dass mit dem Verlassen dieser Welt, sie auch diese Kraft und die Angst hinter sich lassen konnte, oder dass es zumindest mit der Zeit verschwand.

~*~

Im Jenseits beobachtete Bardock die ganze Szene und murmelte die Warnung, die er Jenny im Raum von Geist und Zeit gegeben hatte.

„Erinnere bitte, dass _Faith_ in der Zukunft der Saiyajins eine wichtige Rolle spielen wird.   
_Faith_ ist mächtig. Viel mächtiger, als du es dir jemals vorstellen könntest.   
Sorge dafür, dass _Faith_ auf der Seite des Lichts bleibt."**

**Ende**

****

** Für die nicht-Englisch-Sprechenden unter euch: **Faith** ist Englisch und heißt **Glaube**.


End file.
